Unexpected Second Chance Original
by Doggidoggi123
Summary: She was killed by that sorry excuse of a man, Sasuke Uchiha. Or, at least, she thought she did. Suddenly, she is waking up to a ridiculously pink room and twelve year old body. "It's not everyday we are given second chances." Now the question is: How far would Sakura go for her village and loved ones? "One day, I promise, we will dance to this melody...together." A Time/Travel Fic
1. Past Mixed With Future

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Chapter 1**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"**Ameterasu!**"

"Sakura, no!" Naruto shouted as he saw Sakura's body in front of his, which was in front of Kakashi. He saw Sasuke widened his eyes and tried to stop the flames. They can just stare in horror as the burning body of Sakura fell with a, strangely echoing, _thud. _Sasuke was too shock to even think about taking out the flames.

"Sa…" Naruto muttered, falling to his knees beside Sakura. Kakashi closed his eyes, Rin flashing through his head.

"Ugly…" Sai muttered, eyes widening. Sasuke took a step back, guilt, shame and hate quickly filling him.

"_**SAKURA!**_"

And it was Sai and Sasuke who screamed it.

* * *

"Argh..." Sakura grunted as her eyes fluttered open to reveal tired emerald orbs and blankly stared at the pink ceiling for a bit and closed her eyes again.

Wait…

Wait.

**WAIT!**

PINK ceiling!?

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she sat up from her bed quickly; a wave of dizziness coming over her but was easily ignored. She looked around frankly, desperately trying to look for something or someone why the hell she was in her old room. Sakura got her request, but not in the way she suspected.

"_**AHHHH!**_"

* * *

**-Earlier in the Hokage's office- **

"And the second reason why I called you all today is about your teams that you will be handling today. You will know them after they are informed of their teams, so I expect everyone to cooperate, especially you Kaka-"

"_**AHHHH!**_"

Everyone in the room either jumped or jerked at the, no doubt, girl scream. Though, Kakashi mentally thanked the girl for saving him from a lecture.

"What a youthful girl! May the power of youth be always burning within you!" Gai screamed out the window.

_*coughcough*_

"Anyway, like I was saying, Kakashi I expect you to-" Kakashi groaned.

* * *

**-Back with Sakura-**

Sakura stared in horror at the mirror, a twelve year-old girl staring in horror back at her. If it weren't for the fact that the girl in the mirror had pink hair, Sakura would've thought that wasn't her.

"_What…is happening!? Why the hell am I staring at a twelve-year old girl with pink hair and not a nineteen-year old?! Is it genjutsu? Wait, no, better question. Why am I not DEAD!?_" Sakura thought, questions filling her mind. "_And did I just hear Gai-sensei scream something?_"

"_**Will it kill you to be quiet!? It's too early!**_" Sakura froze.

"_Holy- what was that squeaky annoying voice just now?"_

"_**Squeaky? Maybe. But annoying?! Hell to the NO!**_"

"_Inner? Is that you?_"

"_**No, it's God. Of course it's me! Wait a minute. You don't sound like me. And what are these memories in front of me? And why the hell do I look older!? Actually, everyone looks older! And…who the hell are YOU!?**_"

"_That's definitely you._"

"_**Well? I'm waiting.**_"

"_I'm from the future._" And like always, straight to the point.

"…_**Excuse me for just one second.**_" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the little _thud_ sound she heard.

"_Did she just faint? You could actually do that in a mind?_" Sakura thought, knowing she wouldn't get a reply. She once again looked around. She still thinks that this is genjutsu.

"_Kai._"

Sakura cracked one eye open and was disappointed to see nothing change. She's not bragging or anything but she was the best at canceling illusions –thank you chakra control- so, this was definitely not genjutsu.

"_So, there's only one explanation. Time Travel. But, is that even possible? If so, then how did it happen?_" Sakura rubbed her temples, glancing outside her window. It was still quite early, around 6 o' clock. 6:30 A.M. to be exact. Flipping through her calendar, her eyes stopped at the date that was circled. Graduation Day. Though still freaked out and cautious, Sakura made her way to the bathroom, noting dully that everything around her seems to be pink.

* * *

"_That was the best bath I ever had in ages._" Sakura thought, stepping out from the bathroom and using a towel to dry her hair. She tied her hair up using a butterfly clip while her eyes scanned for clothes that WASN'T pink. Sakura groaned when the only clothing that wasn't pink was a single tan short and no way was she using that. Sakura finally found something bearable to wear and she even found ninja shoes to match. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror.

"_This will do. Though, it's still pink. But, I can leave with it. Why was this stuff all the way in the back?_"

A red jumper with a dragon design covered her body with black and red boots with a single dragon design on each covered her feet. Light pink socks with the Haruno circle on it stopped just below her knees. She finished the outfit by wrapping a huge red scarf around her neck.

"_I'm missing something. Oh, right, my headband._"Sakura quickly pulled out the clip in her hair and tied the headband on her head. She scanned herself once more in the mirror.

"_**Hey! Since when did our hair reach the floor?**_"

"_Good to hear you again Inner and it only reaches my knees._" But Sakura would be lying if she said that she noticed it before Inner.

"_Odd...I wonder what else I still have intact,_" Sakura thought, running her fingers through her hair. Sakura jerked when she heard her supposedly dead mother's yelling at her. Sakura being…well Sakura quickly blinked the tears away. It would be kind of awkward if she came down with puffy eyes, now would it?

"_Ehh? But isn't it only…7:35!? Did I really spend all that time looking at myself in the mirror?_" Sakura walked quickly –she's too cool to run- downstairs and gave a quick kiss to her mom's cheek and was about to leave when her mom told her she had a little scratch at her left cheek.

"_Huh? I do? Must have gotten it when I slipped. Stupid pink soap. You got what you deserve._" Sakura thought, a smug look on her eyes when she remembered throwing the soap outside the window. Grabbing a bandage, Sakura quickly put it on and said bye to her mother.

"_I wonder what life will bring now. Wait a minute…I forgot to eat breakfast. Dang it." _Sakura sighed, look up at the sky.

"I need dango."

* * *

**Hope this one is better than the first! I worked really hard to not change too much! :) **

**For people who are new, thank you for reading and in this story Sakura is calm and composed in the outside, apathetic you can say sometimes. Not really cold though. Okay, sometimes. **

**Outfit in muh account and just imagine a huge scarf around her ;) **

**Review! :D**


	2. Teams All Over Again

**Chapter 2 **

Sakura continued to walk when she heard a familiar voice.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Ino said, walking out of the flower shop when she saw Sakura "Well if isn't it Forhead Girl. You know I'm surprised they let you graduate after all your not fit to be ninja" Ino started, getting in step with Sakura "and whats with the new style? sasuke-kun won't look at her just because you have a new style" Ino taunted. It was quiet for a while when Sakura suddenly stopped and faced Ino" You know...I think the village is desperate for ninjas if their letting someone like you graduate..." Sakura said yawning. Ino turned her head to retort when she froze and stared at Sakura. Sakura just stared at her a bit and a single eyebrow rose "_Why is she looking at me like I declared I dont like Sasuke anymore? well its true I dont anymore but I didn't say anything yet..." _Sakura decided that Ino has finally cracked and continued on but not before saying "..Pig".

***Where Ino is ***

Ino stared at Sakura's back (or hair since her back is covered by it) thinking "_Since when was Sakura's eyes and face so...blank and since when was her hair THAT long?_" Ino continue to stare at Sakura's back until she got lost in the crowed when it finally hit her "AAHHH! I'm gonna be late!"

***Normal POV***

Sakura reached the Academy and opened the door just a crack " AHHH! SASUKE-KUN! YOUR SO HOT! CAN I SIT BESIDE YOU?" "What! NO! I'M sitting there!" " no ME!" Sakura closed the door quickly and looked through her pocket "_..Okay now where was that ear plugs...ahh here it is"_ Sakura put on the ear plugs before opening the door and froze"_No way...even when I have ear plugs I could STILL hear them?_" "_**Eppp! Its Sasuke-kun! And there a sit beside him! GET IT!**_" "_ and then there is her..._" Sakura sighed and looked up and was surprised (not that she showed it) to see everyone looking at her "_ What? do I have something in my teeth?..nO of course not I haven't eaten my breakfast..wasn't I suppose to buy dango on the way here?..Oh yea..stupid Pig.." _Sakura searched for a seat getting freaked a bit freaked out I mean c'mon! Shikamaru's eyes was on her(isn't he suppose to be sleeping!) , Hinata's white eyes is creepy and not knowing if Shino is actually looking at her just made it worse.

Sakura quickly walked up the stairs and passed by the seat beside Sasuke. Everyone's eyes widen in surprise some even almost fainted and Chouji almost dropped his bag of chips. Sakura stopped mid way to stare at them with Are-you-guys-on-crack-or-something?-your-getting-annoying eyes or in the other words the "Uchiha eyes when he looks at his fan girls".

Sakura continued to walk up the stairs when she finally sat beside Shikamaru. Now some **did **faint and Chouji **did **drop his chips. Sakura just continued to stare at them with the "Uchiha eyes when he looks at his fan girls" and only when Ino arrived did everyone stop staring at her.

Sakura sighed in relief before closing her eyes and letting her head (or cheek) rest on her plam. A few minutes passed before Iruka-sensei finally came and told everyone to sit down and in the end Ino got the seat beside Sasuke and in between of him and Naruto. " Today you guys are now full-fledge ninjas.." Iruka started and Sakura sat there wondering why she can't hear anything and only when he finished saying the teams did she realize she still had her ear plugs on and took it off "...lunch and you will meet your team leader after." Sakura stand up quietly and started walking down the stairs, when she finally reached the end of the stairs(seriously why the heck is there so many stairs)she zoomed out of the room, leaving dusts in shape of her, towards the nearest dango shop "_Finally..food...!."_

After buying some dango Sakura walked toward a bench and sat down, opening a dango box saying a quick Itadakimasu before muching on it "_ My life just got better...where's Inner?..Inner? you still breathing?_"

"_**SHUT UP! Im mad at you!**__" " eh..? why?..." "__**There was a seat...a seat RIGHT BESIDE Sasuke-kun! and where do you go? to the seat beside SHIKAMARU!**__" "...okay...will you tell me now why your mad at me?..." "__**THAT IS THE REASON WHY IM MAD AT YOU!**__" "Your mad at me 'cuz I took the seat beside Shika?...why are you so mad about that..?" "__**ARGH! YOU KNOW WHAT! GOOD BYE! I AIN'T TALKING TO YOU FOR THE WHOLE DAY!**__" "...Hmm..Bye..." _Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the chakra of Naruto, who was...in a henge of Sasuke, in a nearby tree ...wasn't this when Naruto asked what she thought of him?...Yea it was..."Hey Sakura." Sasuke, or in this case Naruto, smirked. Sakura stared at him with a expressionless face. When Sasuke aka Naruto took a step closer to her Sakura said "I suggest you start walking to the bathroom its a long way there you know" before sipping the tea she bought and closing her eyes.

Naruto stared at her with a raised eyebrow "Huh?What are you talking about?"

_3...2...1...0.._

"Arghh...My stomache...Sorry Sakura I need to go" Naruto left Sakura following the directions Sakura told him. Not even a minute he ran off did the REAL Sasuke come to view and continue to walk but before he was about to completely pass Sakura a voice sounded " When you enter the Academy and take a left turn then a right you will see the bathroom Naruto is there..." Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, who was still closing her eyes and sipping her tea, and stared at her. Sakura cracked an eye open before saying " Well? you want to get back at him for tying you up and looking like you right?" and closed her eye again. Sasuke quickly turned away murmuring a quick "thanks" before heading towards the Academy. "_Such a peacful moment...__**SHUT UP! IT IS NOT!**__...I stand corrected..." _Sakura sat there with her eyes closed...5 minutes pass since lunch was over...10 minutes...an hour...2 hours..."_Okay...I'm satisfied...time to leave..._" Sakura slowly walked towards the Academy taking her time as if she wasn't suppose to be meeting the sensei of her team.

...

...

"Okay lets start the introduction shall we?" said Kakashi-sensei smiling, his eye crinkle gave it away.

"Why don't you go first?" Naruto asked his face still annoyed for waiting so long.

"Hmm okay..My name is Kakashi Hatake...I have no intentions telling you guys my likes and dislikes..my hobbies?..I have a few...my dream..never thought about it." Kakashi-sensei said. "_The only thing we know about him is his name..." _the three genins thought.

"Okay blondie you go first" Kakashi-sensei said.

"Hmpf! My name is Naruto Uzamaki I like Ramen, Sakura-Chan, Iruka-sensei and when Iruka-sensei buys me Ramen. I hate the 3-minutes wait instant Ramen, Teme over there my hobbies are pranking, eating Ramen and going to the Ramen shop and My dream is to be the greatest Hokage so the villagers will treat me like im somebody!" Naruto ended his intoduction with a huge smile. "_He grew up in a nice way...obsessed with Ramen though.."_ "_Dope..._" "_...Dango is better than Ramen..._"(A/N Im sure you can tell them apart)

"Okay next "Teme" as Naruto puts it" Sasuke glared at him before starting " My name is Sasuke Uchiha I like nothing, I hate everything and dream no..ambition is to kill a certain person..." Sasuke ended with a killing intent surrounding him. "_ I knew it!" "I hope its not me hes talking about " "Teme...I smell dango..." _"O...Kay..next up the only female in the group" Kakashi-sensei said, he's one eye closed in a smile, the only reply he got was silence...1 minute...3 minutes...

"Sakura Haruno.." Sakura said eyes and face blank as in nothing! heck! Sasuke's face showed more emotion and that is saying a lot!

"Uhmmm...Likes?

"dango.."

Dislikes? pause

"...Nothing" ...Hobbies?

"dunno..." Dreams?" bigger pause

"...To survive my life..." "_Interesting girl.." "Hey I just noticed! Sakura's hair is longer!" "Hn..whatever..."_

_"_Okay now thats over with! Tomorrow you will have a mission! A survival mission to be exact! if you pass it then good for you but if you dont then you will be send back to the Academy!" Kakashi-sensei said happy...TOO happy..

"WHAT!" Kakashi ignored the outburst of Naruto and continued " Be at training ground 3 (A/N was it training ground 3? or 7?) at 8 and i'll tell you more about it Oh and I suggest you don't eat breakfast you might barf" and a Poof was heard.

...cricket ...cricket...

Sakura stood up and turned away from her two team mates and waved her hand "Ja.."

_"What an interesting life I have...wonder if Inner is stll mad at me...oh well.."_

AND THAT IS ALL! :D

I Thank you for reading!

Next Chapter: _Survival Test: WHAT! WE FAILED!_

and I have nothing else to say! Review please :)


	3. Survival Test: I Don't Want To Fail

Konichiwaaaa! ;D

Chapter three is upppp! This took me almost all night to come up! Please Enjoy and review! :)))

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR THE SONGS! :D

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking

"_**Yo!**_" -Inner Speaking

"Yo!" -Action

* * *

**Unexpected Second Chance**

_**Survival Test: WHAT! WE FAILED?**_

* * *

Morning came quick for the three genins and they were all up and getting ready for the coming test...well two of them were. Sakura's alarm rang just a minute ago and yet she is still sitting there on her bed...eyes staring at the clock that said 7:46...7:50...7:58...8:00 and her head hit the pillow again "_**OI! What is wring with! its already 8! Sensei said to be there at exactly 8!**_" "_Noo sensei said to go there at 8...so that means I have to be there at 10...its common sense...He made us wait two hours before whaat makes you think he wont do it again?_" "_**Well- Its-! WHATEVER!**_" "_**...Sakura?**_" "_...__snore__..._".

...

...

*At the bridge. Time Check: 9:43*

"ARGH...! WHERE ARE THEY! ITS BEEN ONE HOUR ALREADY!" the number one orange knuckle-head of the village exploaded. "Shut up Dope...your annoying" the number one ice princess of the village muttured though inside he is just as annoyed as Naruto is. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, TEME!" "Dope.." "TEME!" and so on...

...

...

*With Kakashi. Time Check 9:48*

"Ahhhhh...what a nice dream that was..." Kakashi yawned getting out of bed..."Wah...still so early..more time for you..." Kakashi said giggling taking out the one and only..Icha Icha Paradise.

...

...

*Sakura. Time Check: 9:53*

"Up...down...pigtails...no pigtails...behind ear..not behind ear..." Sakura muttered looking at herself in the mirrior doing sorts of hairstyles with her hair. "_**WOULD YOU JUST HURRY UP? ITS ALREADY 9:54! JUST BRAID IT WHILE WALKING NO..RUNNING TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS!**_" "_Hmm..thats not a bad idea...braid it is..._" Sakura thought getting her hair and braiding it while jumping down her window and walking to the training grounds "_**RUN YOU MORON! RUN!**_" "_If I run i'll be there at 9:58...but then again I need to stop by the dango shop.._" Sakura thought before running towards the dango shop, hair already braided (A/N..That was fast...) and ordering dango. "_Ahh..dango...you make my life happy.._" Sakura thought muching on a dango.

...

...

*At the bridge. Time Check: 10:00*

"ARGH! WHERE ARE THE-" "They are here already shut up..." Naruto was cut off by Sasuke before he can finish his sentence. But true to Sasuke's word there they were walking beside each Kakashi reading his book and Sakura munching her dango stick happily as if they weren't late for a important test. "YOUR LATE!" Naruto yelled pointing at the two when they stopped "Ahh sorry sorry I got lost on the road of life.." Kakashi said eyes putting away his book...

Everyone was staring at Sakura, who was eating the last dango stick, waiting for her excuse..."Dango called..." Sakura muttered throwing her dango stick...Sasuke just stared at her annoyed, Naruto did an anime fall and Kakashi sweat dropped "O..kay..anyway! time to start!" Kakashi said alarming a clock "Its alarmed on noon thats all the time you have two get these two bells from me.." Kakashi said holding two bells "The one who gets a bell from me passes but theres a catch..as you can see there is only two bells so that means only two can pass..and the one who fails will get tied up in that log while watching us eat lunch.."Kakashi said pointing to a log and as if in cue Sasuke's and Naruto's stomache growled.

"Dimwits..." Sakura muttered.." Oh and come at me with killing intent if not ..you might just can't win..Start with my G-" Kakashi was cut off when Naruto rushed to him, kunai in hand but before he can strike Naruto found hinself facing forward his kunai aimed at his neck by Kakashi "I didn't even say Go but im starting to like this team more..GO!" Kakashi said. Sakura jumped towards the bushed and hid same for Sasuke but Naruto...hes a different story. He stayed there out in the open deciding to attack Kakashi-sensei head on.

...

...

*With Sakura*

_"Hmm...I don't want to blow my cover too much...should I just let everything happen like they were...Yep I should...its too funny to pass.._" Sakura smirked when she saw Naruto get hit by the Thousand Years Of Pain "_If I remembered correctly he is going to be..._" "Hi Sakura!" "_...behind me.._" Sakura twirled around just in time to see Kakashi do the last seal for a genjutsu "_sigh__...Whatever..._" Sakura thought looking around leaves circling her "Kai.." Sakura said and just like that everything went back to normal..."Now if I just follow the foot prints it will lead to Sasuke..underground...Pfft..." Sakura chuckled a bit.

...

...

*Time skip: noon*

BRINGGGG! 

"and there goes the bell.." Sakura said before standing up from her sitting position and heading towards the place where the logs were.

When Sakura reached there the sight wasn't pretty..Naruto was dangling from a tree, Sasuke's body was covered in dirt and Kakashi was dripping wet.."Pfft...you actually fell for that trick Sensei?" Sakura laughed lowly "Har har..very funny Sakura.." Kakashi-sensei said shaking his head to get rid of the water "ANYWAY! You all...FAILED! I'm fine with you guys not getting the bells but you guys failed in understanding the true meaning of the test! all the test was about is TEAM WORK! And yet you guys fought individually! Naruto you cheated and thought you can eat lunch alone! Sasuke you thought you were better than both of them and thought they would slow you down and SAKURA! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY!" Kakashi-sensei yelled.

"Anyway you guys have to remember: "In the world of the ninjas those who break the rules are trash but those who leave a comrade behind are worse than trash" now then since Sakura manage to get me with her "trick" (Sakura smirked at that) i'll give you guys a second chance Sasuke tie Naruto after that you and Sakura can eat but DONT give Naruto. Or else" Kakashi said poofing out.

* * *

and I'm sorry I was suppose to make it longer but im getting tired heheeh...anyway I thank you once again for reading this :D

Review and Thank you! :)

Until we meet again...


	4. Survival Test: I Passed

Hi! Konichiwa! Very nice to meet cha! ;D

Chapter three is upppp! This took me almost all night to come up! Please Enjoy and review! :))) oh and I thank my friend who gave me ideas (she has an account here but I forgot the name...) oh and I would appreciate it if some of you would give me ideas for the next chapter! you guys will know what its gonna be about since im gonna put the name of the chapter after this chapter :) and plus..its the event happening after they pass so yea..ENJOY! :D

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR THE SONGS! :D (that will come soon)

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking

"_**Yo!**_"-Inner Speaking

* * *

**Unexpected Second Chance**

_**Survival Test: Phew...We passed! **_

* * *

"Moron..he just gave everything away..." Sakura muttered bringing her chopsticks up, which was holding noodles in it, to Naruto's mouth "Eat up." "Sakura-chan..." Naruto said stars shining in his eyes and just when Naruto opened his mouth a voice injected "No. Sakura eat your lunch you need it more than me. I'll give mine to Naruto." Sasuke said in his usual emotionless face and voice but inside his mind..you'll be surprised.."_LIKE HELL I'LL LET SAKURA FEED YOU DOPE! NO WAY! NOT WHEN I'M AROUND TO STOP IT!_".

Sakura ignored that sentence that had a hidden meaning behind it: she was weaker than him so she needs to eat more "_Hmpf! How rude..._" If only you knew the real reason Sakura if only you knew...anyway just as Naruto swallowed his food Kakashi came in a..VERY dramatic way "HOW DARE YOU!" Kakashi-sensei yelled "YOU DARE GO AGAINST ME AND MY RULES! YOU GUY WANT TO FAIL, DONT YOU! FINE THEN! YOU GUYS-" He was cut off by Sasuke saying "We are a team...what can we do together if one of us is starving?" Sasuke said standing up and turning to face Kakashi "YEA! WE ARE ONE!" Naruto joined him "What they said.."Sakura said looking uo at the sky behind him "_How did Kakashi-sensei do that? he can even make flowers pop out behind him and all those stuffs...mental note: ask Kakashi-sensei later_"

"You are one eh? fine! since you are "one" you all..pass!" Kakashi said happily all traces of anger gone from his face...and sky. "WHAT!" and again Kakashi-sensei ignored Naruto's outburst "Tomorrow we will start our missions so dont be late!" "Hypocrite..." all three genins muttered glaring at the poor jounin. Kakashi-sensei sweet dropped before poofing out of sight. "YEA YEA YEA! I PASSED! I PASSED!IM ANINJA! IM A NINJA!~~ WOO~~!" Naruto sang dancing like an idiot..or dancing like himself since he IS an idiot...before turning to his team mates and just as Naruto opened his mouth to say something "NO." Sakura and Sasuke said in union.

"I dont have time to go with you." still in union both voice emoitionless. Sakura and Sasuke stared (more liked glared) at each other for a bit before (together still) turning and walking away from each other Sasuke going right towards the forest to train more and Sakura going left towards the dango shop. Naruto stared at Sasuke then Sakura then Sasuke then Sakura then..well you get the point before thinking "_They could be brothers and sisters...wait no...they could be TWINS! but with different gender, hair color and eye color.._" Naruto shrugged his shoulders before heading towards the ramen shop.

...

...

...

*To Sakura*

"_Mmmm...nothing better than eating dangos after a hard day...except for eating dangos during a hard day...yea..._" Sakura thought eyes closed in bliss. A content sigh escaping her lips before her hand stretched towards the tea infront of her and taking small sips "Soo what brings you here...Kaka-sensei?" Sakura said eyes opening to stare at the figure that sat down while she was having her blissful moment. "Hahah so you knew I sat down...anyway I want to ask you something Sakura..." Kakashi-sensei said face turning serious "Hmmm...ask away..." Sakura said placing her tea down with a delicate _thud. _"Sakura...at the test you barely did anything and yet it seems your doing it on purpose...your keeping your skills to yourself and I know because I could feel your chakra Sakura..it might be low right now but I can feel you restraining it-" "Get to the point." Sakura snapped patience running thin "Why didn't you show any skills in the test Sakura?" "To test my theory." came the short reply "Whaa-?" Kakashi said flubbergasted 'cuz seriously he was thinking somewhere along the lines of "Because I dont want to show my skills yet" or "It's none of your business" or EVEN "I dont know what your talking about." but certainly not THAT! "What "theory"?" Kakashi-sensei questioned. "None of your business." Oh NOW she says that! Sure!

"Sakura you can tell me you know..I'm your sensei I have the right to know about my students" Kakashi-sensei said with a gentle look on his face " and I have every right to refuse." Sakura said a impassive mask in place. "I have to take my leave sensei...my mom is probably worried right now since I left without a note or saying anything to her." Sakura said standing up from her position and walking towards the exit but not before saying "Ja...Oh and Thank you." Kakashi-sensei stared at his only female student's back untill she was out of the shop "_What secrets do you hide behind YOUR mask Sakura? and what do you mean Thank you?_" Kakashi wondered and not even a minute after he got his answer "Sir, this is the bill" a waiter said handing him the bill. Kakashi stared at the bill before it finally hit him..."_Why that little-!" _Kakashi thought grumbling before giving the money.

...

...

"_**Hey weren't you suppose to ask Sensei something?**_" Inner Sakura said scanning the clip board on her hand that said **MENTAL NOTES**.

"_Oh yea...crap...tomorrow...for now I need to prepare myself for the up coming war..._" Sakura thought a determined expression on her face before opening the door to her house...3..2..1 and the war began "YOUNG LADY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

* * *

And CUT! THATS A WRAP! ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT! :D AHAHHA I had fun writing this chapter though I dunno why...huh..weird..anyway I hope you guys like the chapter and review! :)

Is Sasuke starting to have romantic interest on Sakura?

Vote who you want to like Sakura! Like Neji or Shika or Gaara and so on..

NEXT CHAPTER:_ Wave mission: Demon Brothers and a bunny_

Until we meet again... ;)


	5. Wave Mission: Demon Bunny

Hi! Konichiwa! Very nice to meet cha! ;D

Chapter five is upppp! Im kinda happy how this chapter turned out..except for the fighting scene...that sucked..-.-"

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR THE SONGS! :D (that will come soon)

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking/Flashback

"_**Yo!**_" _**-**_Inner Speaking

* * *

**Unexpected Second Chance**

_**Wave mission: Demon Brothers and a bunny**_

* * *

"_Finally..._" Sakura thought falling onto her bed. It was 9 and she came home at 2! It took 7 HOURS! who can lecture someone for THAT long? Well...Kakashi-sensei did once when I insulted his book...but thats beside the point the point is that- "_**You stink.**_" Inner said bluntly "_Wahh...thats rude...I know I do I just came from a survival test_" Sakura thought standing up and walking to the bathroom "_**You barely did anything! you were taking a nap the whole time!**_" "_Hey! how 'bout that trap I made.._" "_**THAT TOOK BARELY ANY ENERGY! oh and the soap is behind the curtain.**_" Inner said said "_Thanks and so? I still did something...and I used chakra!_" "_**Yea cause climbing to the top of a tree to tie the wires used SO much effort!**_" "_glad to know we are in the same page._" Sakura thought before stepping out of the shower and walking to her closet.

After changing to her "Jamies" and drying her hair Sakura heading towards her bed when she passed by her window "_Hmm...Papa is dancing right now..._" Sakura thought looking up into the sky and staring at one twinkling star before resuming her wat toawrds her bed "_**Hey I'm not done talkin-**_" "_Oyasumi Inner._" Sakura thought shoving Inner inside her little box.

...

...

*With Kakashi.*

"What an interesting team I was given..." Kakashi muttered smiling and running a hand through his hair before shoving said hand into is pocket and touching something. Kakashi took it out and his smile turned into a frown and his eyes narrowed at the toy.

_*Flashback*_

_"Now where is my last student.." Kakashi said looking around the forest for any signs for his only female student. He was about to give up before he saw a flash of pink at the corner of his eye. Kakashi quickly sped through the tress trying to catch up to her. Kakashi bursed out of the bushes only to see a bunch of kunais heading towards him. Kakashi dodged everything with ease and just as the last kunai sped pass him more came from the tree behind him. "Where are they coming from!" Kakashi yelled in his mind back flipping out of the way and again JUST when he landed more came from the same tree "WHAT THE HELL!" Kakashi yelled jumping back wards._

_*Few minutes of ducking and jumping backwards* _

_Kakashi took a deep breathe before scanning th area..and almost falling into the lake "Holy-!" Kakashi said before regaining his foot "So thats what you were planning on acheiving...who does she think I am? Naruto?" Kakashi muttered before turning around but when he took one step..Kakashi looked down and took is his shoe out "Ahhhh!" __SPLASHH!_

_Kakashi's head popped out from under the water blinking and staring at the thing on the ground "How the hell did she know...?" he thought before his eyes narrowed to glare at his greatest fear, a HUGE fake spider that was placed "innocently" on the ground._

_*End of flash back* _

"Grr..." Kakashi growled like an animal, glaring at it before crushing the fake spider with his hand and throwing it in the ground stepping on it. Ninjas and civilians who were passing by were giving him strange looks as he continued to step on the poor fake spider. "I swear i'll get her back for that..." Kakashi muttered walking away from the now ripped and dirty toy.

...

...

"Traget on sight. Ready to engaged with your order." A emoitionless voice was heard through the ear communication "Same here datteboy!" came a hyper voice and lastly "Aa.." said a female voice. "Okay..on my order...NOW!" Kakashi said. Two boys burst out from the trees and cornered the cat. "Here kitty kitty.." Naruto whispered slowly inching to the disaster called Tora (A/N well I think it was..). The cat hissed at him before prouncing at him "Ahhhh! HELP! RAPE! RAPE!" Naruto yelled and as if it understand what he said the cat scratched his face even more.

The cat suddenly stopped and ran to a bush. A rustle was heard before Sakura came out patting and holding the now purring cat "cute..." Sakura muttered before looking up. All three faces, Kakashi went out after the cat ran to the bush, were blank and was staring at her "What?" Sakura said face also blank. "How the heck did you do that?" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at Sakura "Fish." came the blunt reply "Then why didn't you do it before, Sakura?" Sakura stared at Kakashi with eyes that clearly, as in CLEARLY that Naruto could even see it, said You-are-ACTUALLY-asking-that-you-dumbass? "You guys wouldn't listen" before she turned and walking to the Hokage Tower.

*The Hokage Tower*

"TORA! OH I MISSES YOU! THANK YOU FOR GETTING HIM BACK!" The "very healthy" women shoted crushing the cat with her hug "I could see why he ran away..." Naruto muttereed and he could of sworn he heard Sasuke and Sakura grunt in aggreement. "Okay your next mission is babysitting some-" the Hokage was cut off by Naruto's loud voice "NO! NO MORE!" naruto started his arms crossed to look like an 'X' "I WANT SOMETHING MORE CHALLENGING! I DONT WANT TO DO SUCH LAME MISSIONS! C'MON OLD MAN!" Sasuke and Sakura 'Hn'ed showing that they are in Naruto's side. "NARUTO! Show some respect-!" Iruka-sensei was cut off by the Hokage holding is hand up to silence him "It seems you that you guys don't understand all ninja's must always start low mission's. Thses missions are based on your rank Genins having th lowest kind of missions D ranks and in some occasions C-rank then Chunin who does C-rank missions and-" he stopped when he saw what they were doing. Kakashi-sensei was rubbing his head nervously and as for his team..."Sakura these are good! did you make them?" Naruto said eating a dango "Mmm.." Sasuke said wanting to know too "Yes I did. Sasuke I didn't know you like sweets.." Sakura said sipping on her tea "I ..don't." Sasuke said a hint of pink on his cheek "_But you made it so i'll make an exception..WAIT WHAT? Argh..I think Inner Sasuke is rubbing off on me...NO!_" Sasuke thought a look of horror flashed through his face but his head was down so they couldn't see it. They were sitting around a small table that popped out of no where eating and drinking tea oblivious to the angry tick marks popping out of the forhead of the Hokage "You guys..." "_I am so dead later..._" Kakashi-sensei thought laughing nervously when suddenly an arm was raised "With all due respect Hokage-sama though I agree with you that all ninja's must start off with low missions but what all ninjas also need is experience no matter the rank. So that when a surprise attack will come we can defend ourselves and the cicvilian, what can we do if we don't have any experience with these kind of stuffs? we might get hurt or worse get killed by the enemy so I agree with Naruto here it would be better if we get a higher rank mission than those D-ranks." Sakura said eyes still closed as she continued to sip her tea "_I forgive you for that prank in the training ground..._" Kakashi-sensei said with anime tears falling from his eye and biting on a cloth that Sasuke wordlessly gave him. Everyone was staring at the pinkette who was now refilling her cup "_cough cough _Well...that is true...fine..Kakashi you better make sure I don't regret my decision" the Hokage said "You may come in, Tazuna." A guy that was in his 30's or 40's came in holding a bottle of sake came in not quite drunk but not quite sober too "This are the ninjas that are gonna escort me? they look like they can barely kill a fly! especially the shortest one!" "HA! wonder whos that!" Naruto laughed before looking at his and his team mate's heights "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU OLD FART!" Naruto yelled trying to get out of Sasuke's and Sakura's grip "Hmpf! My name is Tazuna. I am a bridge builing expert. I need to safely arrive at the Waves so I can finish building the bridge." Tazuna said proudly. "Okay as you guyus heard you are to escort Mr. Tazuna to the Waves and protect him when he is building the bridge. Got it?" "HAI!" "Be at the gates at 10 minites." Kakashi-sensei said.

...

...

*Time skip: Heading towards Waves*

It was silent and peaceful not even Naruto can ruin it..."WHEN ARE WE GETTING THERE!" I stand corrected.."Dope shut up..your annoying" Sasuke said glaring at Naruto or "Dope" as he puts it. "What did you just call me, TEME!"

"Dope."

"TEME!"

"Dope."

"TEME!"

"Dope."

"TEM-" "YOU GUYS DONT SHUT UP SO HELP ME BUDHA I'LL MAKE SURE GUYS WILL NEVER HAVE BABIES!" Sakura said her patience snapping. All was silent as everyone stared at the usually impassive pinkette "Thank you.." Sakura said going back to her impassive voice "_Thanks alot Dope! You made Sakura mad at me!_" Sasuke thought glaring at Naruto "_Thanks alot Teme! You made Sakura-chan mad at me!_" Naruto thought glaring at Sasuke too. Sakura was in her own little world "_What was...ARGH! what happened here! someone was going to pop out of that puddle up ahead...BUT WHO!_" Sakura was glaring at the puddle up ahead and if looks could kill..that wouldn't be pretty..._"It was...uhh...Dumpy Brothers? No..Uhh Dorman Brothers? No.._"

While Sakura was thinking of the name two guys burst out of the puddle they were in and wrapped there chains around Kakashi-sensei and "killed" him "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled "Now for you!" one of them yelled heading towards Naruto "_Digimon Brothers? ARGH!_" Sakura yelled in her mind still trying to remember their names. The Demon brothers were about to do the same to Naruto when Sasuke saved him. one of them were heading towards Tazuna when Sakura, who was infront of Tazuna, got it "_The Demon Brothers!_" Sakura thought smiling at her accomplishment though the person who was heading for Tazuna took it the wrong way "DONT UNDERESTIMATE ME LITTLE GIRL!" He yelled and thats when he and the ground became best friends "WHO'RE YOU CALLING LITTLE GIRL!" Sakura yelled hand on the guy's head and digging his head to the ground before picking him up and slapping his face countless times.

Everyone was staring at Sakura beating up the guy when Kakashi-sensei popped out "That's enough Sakura..." Kakashi-sensei said before gulping when Sakura's glaring eyes snapped to him I mean c'mon..its worst than Itachi's! and yes he saw Itachi's glare before! "Wait.." before punching the guy in the guts "Now I'm satisfied" sakura said wipping her hands with a hanky that came out of no where..yea...she can do that.."_Mental Note: Little girl is forbidden around Sakura_" Kakashi and his two male students thought sweat dropping when Naruto realized something "WAIT! Kakashi-sensei how are you alive! you were...Ohhh" Naruto said when he saw a log where he was "killed" Kakashi-sensei sighed before picking the Demon brothers up and tying them up "These two are the Demon Brothers they are Chunnins from the Mist village I knew of them because I saw the puddle and found it strange since it didn't rain for several days the reason why I didn't engaged directly is because I wanted to know who they were after and they were after...you" Kakashi-sensei said turning towards to Tazuna said man gulped "Why were they after you I wonder?" Kakashi-sensei "wondered". Tazuna then explained to them that the Waves is a very little country so there are no ninjas around and because of that its easy for people to take control over it and started to explain about Gato and that he was the one who sent the Demon brothers.

Kakashi-sensei sighed again before saying "I'm not sure if we should continue the mission this is rank is higher than a B and you guys aren't prepared for that yet Tazuna you should know than to lie about this kind of things and becaus eof that lie Naruto got poisoned." "NO!" Naruto yelled taking out a kunai and stabbing the part where it got poisoned "I'll protect Tazuna for my life and I will never go back on it! thats my ninja way!" Naruto said angry "Naruto that was nice and all that but if you keep letting the blood flow out ...you could die" Kakashi-sensei said. Naruto's eyes widened before running around in circles holding his hand up in the air, shouting. Kakashi-sensei shooked his head before looking at Naruto's hand "_The Kyuubi is healing it already..._" Kakashi thought "Well it turns out you have nothing to worry about" Kakashi-sensei said happily before turning serious "but i'm not sure we can help you Tazuna..what do you guys think? Sakura? Sasuke?" Kakashi-sensei asked turning his head towards the two impassive ninjas behind him. Both ninjas gave him the same reply "Your an idiot if you think we will say yes to you." with a blank face. Kakashi-sensei sighed yet again "Fine..." Kakashi-sensei grumbled before walking his students, plus Tazuna, following him.

...

...

**rustle.**

THROW 

_Swoooshh _

**rustle.**

and a bunny came out. "AAAHH Im sorry Mr. Usagi!" Naruto yelled cradling the white bunny. Everyone stared at Naruto before Kakashi (and Sakura though she didn't show it) noticed "_That rabbit is white..it must have been raised indoors and was placed there for something..._" Kakashi-sensei's eyes widened before screaming "GET DOWN!" everyone ducked except for sakura who was already laying down on the ground eyes following the huge sword that was above her. "Oh? no wonder the Demon brothers couldn't kill you guys.. they have the infamous Copy Cat ninja with them." A very deadly voice said "...Zabuza.." Kakashi-sensei muttered staring at the figure that was a bit covered by the mist. "Kakashi." the man, who they (Tazuna, Sasuke and Naruto) now know, named Zabuza said with a creepy smile on his face and only onw thing cam through the mind of Sakura and Kakashi.

"_Well shit..._"

...

...

DANGG! I think this the longest chapter yet! IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF!

Oyasumi: Good night

Sensei: Teacher

Dope: Stupid..right?

Teme: Bastard

I thank TDI-Ryro-Eclares for saying who you want to like Sakura :D i'll make a scene with Shika and her soon :)

Review please :D and next chapter a song will come up ;)

Next chapter: _Wave mission: Zabuza and the "hunter" ninja._

Until we meet again...;D


	6. Wave Mission: Zabuza

Hi! Konichiwa! Very nice to meet cha! ;D

Chapter six is up and ready to go! I love this

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR THE SONGS! :D (one will come up!)

"Yo!" -Speaking

_"Yo!" _-Thinking/Flashback

_**"Yo!" **_-Inner Speaking

* * *

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Wave mission: Zabuza and the "hunter" ninja.**

* * *

"Oh my, my, you are Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja from the Mist" Kakashi-sensei said regaining his usual aloof self. "_Wha? I don't care I just have to... On your mark...Go_!" Naruto thought speading towards Zabuza when Kakashi's hand stopped him "Your in the way. Stay back, everyone." Kakashi said his voice serious. "Aaa WHY!" Naruto shouted "He's way out of your league Naruto...you can't beat him...and if he's our enemy then I would need this..."Kakashi-sensei said his hand traveling to his headband. "Im guessing you are the famous Kakashi Hatake the Sharingan user" Zabuza started. Sasuke tensed giving Kakashi-sensei a questioning glance. "I'm sorry but...I'm going to need you to hand over the old geezer." Zabuza ended staring at Kakashi-sensei while Kakashi tensed. "_Wha? Sharingan? What's that?_" "_What...is he saying? Hes strong?" _ (Naruto then Sasuke)

"Swastika formation. Protect Tazuna-san and don't interfere with the fight" Kakashi-sensei firmly said before pulling his headband up his eyes were still closed...Dun dun dun dun...his eyes snapped open to a red eye with three comas, the Sharingan. "I am honored to see the Sharingan I heard about." Zabuza said before a mist started forming " when I was at the Hidden vilage of the Mist's assassination squad...your information was listed in the bingo book I carried asking for your capture. It also said this.. "The man who can copy over 1000 jutsus, Kakashi Hatake the Copy Cat ninja." **DUN! **the camera snapped to Kakashi's face **DUN! **the camera snapped to Zabuza's face **DUN!** the camera snapped to both of them.."_I don't understand..the Sharingan is a special trait that only limited amount of people in the Uchiha clan acheives...Could he be..!_" Sasuke said staring at Kakashi-sensei in shock. "Lets cut the chit-chat...I have to kill the geezer right away." Tazuna's eyes widen before Team 7, minus Kakashi, did the swastika formation (A/N so they are in a cricle surrounding Tazun. Sakura in the left, Sasuke infront and Naruto in the right all of them are holding kunais)"But first it seems I have to defeat you." Zabuza said his eyes staring at Kakashi but said man could've sworn he saw Zabuza glance at Sakura real quick. "_That girl..._" Zabuza thought glancing at her real quick before his eyes snapped back to Kakashi. Zabuza disappered with his sword to appear on top of the lake near by. Zabuza's right hand was positioned as the fire seal and same with the left but his arm was pointing staright up and water surrounding him "Mist..concealment" and just like the name the mist that formed concealed him.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked. "He is Momochi Zabuza. He was in the Hidden Village of the Mist's ANBU, he was famouse for his "silent kill" techniques" "S-silent?" Naruto said gulping "Just as the name implies, it a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence." Kakashi said all traces of aloofness gone and replaced with seriousness. "So don't let your gaurd down." "_Baka...he just made them even MORE nervous.._" Sakura sighed glancing at the two. "Well..if you fail, you're only going to die." Kakashi said "Maa your so carefre.." Sakura said but knowing its not even true. "The mist got even thicker!" Naruto yelled "The Country of the waves is surrounded by a ocean so mists often emerges." Tazuna said. "Eight points." came Zabuza's voice but his figure didn't appear " The larnyx, spine, jugular vein, lungs, liver, colarbone, kidney, and the heart...which vital organ do you want to get sruck at?" Kakashi-sensei narrowed his eyes before using his chakra to blow away the mist and thats when it struck Sasuke "_What an intense thirst of blood...this atmosphere..If I stay here for an hour, i'll lose my mind! Two powerful blood thirsty ninjas about to fight...I can't take it!"_ Sasuke yelled in his mind his whole body shaking. "Oi Sasuke...calm down..Kakashi would never get us killed.." Sakura said sensing his nervousness get higher "Sakura's right..I will protect you guys with my life...I won't let anyone on my team die...never again.." Kakashi said muttering the last part to himself before turning and smiling at them but Sakura heard him. Kakashi-sensei eyes opened just in time to see Sakura give him a sympathic glance. His eyes widened before he turned around quickly "_She heard me!_" "I don't know about that." Zabuza said before he appeard in between Sasuke and Sakura. "This is the end." Kakashi-sensei was about to move to attack but someone beat him to it and it wasn't Naruto.

"Argh..." everyone was staring wide eyed at the pinkette who had her kunai deep inside the stomache of Zabuza "...You piss me off..." Sakura muttered before bringing her head up "_Her eyes..!_" Zabuza thought frozen as Sakura's half opened eyes locked with his but even if it was half opened he could still see it...her pupils were shapped in something similar to a shuriken and it looked like black flames were at the edges of the iris but it wasn't the same emerald it was before it was...darker and it looked like it was glowing a bit but it just made it even more intimidating. It looked like fire came out of it before he turned into a puddle and the real Zabuza appeared behind her and was bringing his sword down "SAKURA!" Kakashi yelled hugging her, protecting her from the blade but the blade is so long that it could probably hit both of them still "_Crap...im just a clone so I wont get hurt but I don't know with Sakura!" _ "_WHAT IS MY CLONE DOING!_" the real Kakashi-sensei, who was hiding in the mist, thought standing up.

_Swooosh _

_Slash! _"SAKURA! KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

The blade went through both ninjas stomach, splitting the upper and lower part and...they both turned into water "_What! It can't be!" _but before Zabuza can go back to the mist a kunai was pressed on his neck "_This bastard! How dare he try to hurt Sakura!_" "THIS is the end." Kakashi-sensei literally growled the words out. All was silent before it was broke by a creepy chuckle "is this really the end?" Zabuza said a smirk creeping on his face "You don't understand..you can't defeat me with just your indiscriminate imitations I can assure you that...But you're pretty good.. I see you copied my water clone when you said that "I won't let anyone on my team die". By making your clone speak as if he is the real one, you diverted my attention to the clone while the real one used my Mist concealment technique to hide and observe my movements. Smart...I dont think this will be easy especially with the girl here" Zabuza said glancing behind him "_Her eyes are back to noraml.._" "_What is he talking about..Sakura?_" Kakashi-sensei thought "However..." the Zabuza who had a kunai in his neck turned into a puddle and suddenly appeard behind him "I'm not that easy to defeat!" Zabuza yelled swinging his sword. Kakashi-sensei quickly ducked and the sword embeded itself in the ground but Zabuza quickly turned and switched the hand that was holding the sword before kicking Kakashi to the lake. "_Now..!_" Zabuza thought getting his sword and running towards Kakashi-sensnei but noticed something on the ground and stopped "_Caltraps._.." and turning around "Hmpf..How idiotic." Before disappearing and Kakashi-sensei fell into the lake "_What is with these water? its heavy for some reason._" Kakashi-sensei thought before Zabuza appeard behind him doing handseals "Hydro-prison technique!" "_Shimata!_" Kakashi thought before he found himself trapped in a water prison "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" "Your guys aren't real ninjas!" Zabuza said suddenly appearing infront of Naruto and kicking him, throwing his headband and stepping on it "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura grab Tazuna and run!" Kakashi-sensei yelled "It wouldn't even matter if we did..he would just catch us..and im tired.." Sakura said muttering the last part but everyone still heard her and came the blank stares..."What? Its true.."

Sasuke suddenly charges to Zabuza trying to land a hit but that deemed useless because he was just kicked away then Naruto charges but got the same results as Sasuke but he got what he wanted.."_His headband?_" Kakashi-sensei thought. Naruto was struggling to stand "_Why isn't that girl helping her team mates?_" Zabuza thought when he saw Sakura just staring at both of her team mates with bored eyes "Hey you...freak with no eyebrows.." Zabuza frowned and snapped his gaze to Naruto "Put this in your bingo book..the ninja who will be the best Hokage in the Village Hidden in the leaves..his name is Naruto Uzamaki!" Naruto said tying his headband. "_This kid has guts..._" Tazuna thought staring at Naruto "Sasuke can you hear me?" "Yea.." "Good cause I have a plan..." Naruto said smiling "_Now hes got a plan?..this guy..._" Sasuke thought "_He finally thought of team work_" Sakur thought her eyes closed and her mouth smirking. "Heh...Lets go wild..." Sakura said eyes fully opened smirk still in place. "Okay...ready...lets bring this guy down!" Naruto said eyes glimming when suddenly Zabuza chuckled "Big words from such a little man..You think your plan is going to keep you in the game?" "_This isn't good.."_ Kakashi-thought "What are guys doing! I thought I told you to run! This fight was over the minute I got cought! Now take off! Your mission is to protect the-" Kakashi-sensei suddenly gasped as a kunai cut through his cheek "...Will you shut up?" Sakura said "Who do you think I am? Naruto? Im gonna be beside Tazuna the whole time so shut up and relax before you silver hair will actually go white..and will it kill ya to have a little faith in your students?" Sakura said her hand giving away that she was the one who through the kunai "_Sakura-chan..._"-Naruto "_Hmpf I agree Kakashi..have a little faith in us..!_"-Sasuke "_This girl I swear...I didn't even see her move her hand!_"-Zabuza. "Alright you hear that, Kakashi-sensei? she will be beside Tazuna-san...Naruto." Sasuke said "Yea! Believe it you ready?"

"hehe..hah..HAHAHAHAH...you really haven't learned anything have you? Still playing your little game pretending to be ninjas..When I was your age this hand already killed many opponents" Gasp! "Zabuza...the demon.." Kakashi-sensei said "Oh...so I was in your bingo book too huh?" "Long ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist also known as Mud-Mist village before a student can become a ninja there is one final test.." Kakashi-sensei started "Oh..you know about the graduation exam.." "Whats the big deal anyway! We had a graduation test too!" Naruto yelled. Zabuza, once again, chuckled (A/N Gosh how many chuckles did he do!) "Did you have to kill the other students to pass?" Everyone minus Sakura and Kakashi (A/N and obviously Zabuza) gasped. "just imagine, young ninjas like you eating together, training together and then comes the final exams only they change the rules: Kill or be killed. You can't stop if your oppenents still breaths he was your friend, you shared your dream! now..its him or you!" Zabuza said "So..cruel.." Naruto breathed out "Ten years ago in the village hidden in the mist a student who wasn't even a ninja came inside the classroom and killed almost a hundred students.." Kakashi-sensei said. "it felt so...good! " Zabuza said before rushing towards Sasuke and knocking him down and using his elbow to deliver a blow on his stomache. Sasuke spitted out blood from his mouth before coughing "_Those two's eyes it changed..The boy's got angrier but the girl's..it became colder.."_ Zabuza thought staring at the two, his shoe stepping on Sasuke's stomache when suddenly he was the one on the ground and a shoe on his stomache "You really piss me off..." Sakura said "_just as I thought the angrier she gets the colder her eyes..._" "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled before a bunch of Naruto's appeard surrounding Zabuza. Sakura jumped back and helped Sasuke up before they resumed their place beside Tazuna " Ohh Shadow Clone Jutsu...and theres quite a number of them" Zabuza said counting them mentally "HERE WE GO!" the Narutos charged at Zabuza kunais in hand. "ARGH!" Narutos flies away... "IM NOT DONE YET! SASUKE!" Naruto said throwing something at Sasuke. "_So that was your plan!"_ Sasuke thought before the hude shuriken opened and he jumped "DEMON WIND SHURIKEN!" Sasuke said throwing the shurkien "Heh! Thats not gonna-HUH!" Zabuza said as the shuriken passed by him. "So you passed the clone and aimed for the real one. Smart. But not smart enough!" Zabuza said catching the shuriken "HUH?" He said noticing another one coming towards him "_A second shuriken..a shadow of the first! A shadow shuriken jutsu!"_ Zabuza thought " YOU CAN'T CATCHED THIS ONE!" Naruto yelled "No..but he can dodge it" Sakura said before Zabuza jumped over it "SAKURA! You totally gave him the idea!" Naruto whined. "Hmpf.." Sasuke smirked before the shuriken Zabuza dodge poofed to Naruto "EAT THIS!" Naruto yelled throwing a kunai at his hand and Zabuza (Who obviously wanted to keep his arm) had no choice but to withdraw his hand and stop the prison jutsu. "grr...I'll destroy you!" Zabuza said spinning the shuriken he had in his other hand to throw to Naruto but a hand stopped it. Kakashi-sensei growled bringing his head up to glare at Zabuza "Naruto...you really have grown haven't you?" "Hahah He didn't know what hit him Believe it!" Naruto said scratching behind his head.

"Hmpf..I got distracted.."Sure ya did!" Sakura injected ...and lost my grip of the water prison." Zabuza said "Don't even think about it..you were forced to let go" Kakashi-sensei said "So..whats it gonna be?" "Heh.." the shuriken suddenly closed and Zabuza was pushing more of his weight to the shuriken trying to push Kakashi-sensei back but in the end Kakashi-sensei slapped the thing away. Both jounins jumped back and Zabuza started doing handseals and chanting. Kakashi-sensei quickly followe d the handseals and chant. They continued to chant and do handseals until the last seal was finished "Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" before two water dragons came out from the lake and attacked each other and while that was happening Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei was fighting with their weapons: Sword vs Kunai..Who will win..."_Hmmm...Haku is here..._" Sakura thought her eyes looking at the tree behind her at the corner of her eyes. "_Could he be..?"_ Zabuza thought before Kakashi and him jumped back (Again).

They both landed perfectly when suddenly Zabuza cricled Kakashi-sensei, who mirrored it perfectly then Zabuza stopped and poisitioned his hands the same way he did the first time he used Mist Concealment and Kakashi-sensei doing the same and at that Zabuza's eyes widen "_My movements...its as if...its as if he knows what im gonna..._" "Do next?" Kakashi-sensei said finishing the sentence Zabuza was thinking "_What? is he reading my mind as well?" _Kakashi-sensei was just staring (A/N Pftt..glaring is more better) at him "_He looks at me with such eyes..._" Zabuza thought pisitioning his hand to a circle and Kakashi who followed it "It makes you furious doesn't it?" Kakashi-sensei said as if reading his thoughts..well Zabuza thought he was so lets just say he is.."The only thing your doing is copying me! Like a monkey! You can't beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you!" Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza said the last sentence in union. "ARGH! When I'm finished with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again!" Zabuza shouted doing handseals when suddenly a figure was forming behind Kakashi "_What is that?_" and he got his answer "_Its me! But how! Is it genjutsu?_" but while Zabuza was thinking Kakashi-sensei finished the handseals first "Suiton Daubakufu no Jutsu" "What! IMPOSSIBLE!" Zabuza yelled before he was swept by the water. "ARGH!" Zabuza said when his back met a tree and he looked up "Can you..see into the future?" "Hmmm you can say that..this is your last battle...Ever.." Kakashi-sensei was about to finish him off when two senbons were thrown and embeded themselves in Zabuza'a neck "Hahha..you were right..it was his last battle.." A girl..or boy said from the tree beside Kakashi's "_Haku.._" Sakura thought staring at the figure. Kakashi-sensei jumped down the tree and checked the pulse.."None.." Kakashi said before looking at the girl..boy..whatever! " I thank you..I have been tracking him for quite some time" "By your mask im guessing you are a hunter nin from the Mist" "Yes. I am." "Argh! A hunter nin!" Naruto said coming infront of Tazuna "Naruto, you don't even know what that is.." Sakura said looking at Naruto with bored eyes. "I am a member of the tracking team. It was my duty to eliminate Zabuza." The masked nin said "_Judging by his height anf voice he must be the same age as Naruto..and he is already a assassin...he's no ordinary kid _(A/N Gee what gave you THAT idea?)_" _Kakashi thought _"_What is this! Who do you think you are!" Naruto yelled angry "Easy Naruto..he is not our enemy.." Kakashi-sensei said "Thats not the point!... "It actually is.." Sakura said ...did you see what he did! he killed Zabuza just like that! That kid! who is probably the same age as me! bringed down Zabuza with just ONE move!" Naruto yelled "_Why is he so mad about that?" _Sakura thought "Even if you don't accept Naruto..it did happen..." Kakashi-sensei said rubbing the hair of Naruto. The hunter nin disappeared only to reappear beside Zabuza and picking his body up "Please excuse me. Farewell." "Let it go Naruto." Kakashi-sensei said when Naruto growled. "But lets go...we still need to finish out mission.." But when he took a one step his world went black. "argh.." Sakura said when she caught the body of Kakashi. "Hes exhausted..lead the way Tazuna.."

...

...

"Argh..." Kakashi-sensei grunted as he opened his eyes "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled "Your late..." Sakura said opening her eyes "sakura-chan..how is he late?" Naruto questioned "aahh sorry...when I sleep and I wake up it just comes out from my mouth.." Sakura said "Sakura..could it be that all those time when you were waiting for me to arrive in the training grounds you were asleep?" Kakashi-sensei said eyeing her almost accusingly. Sakura looked away muttering a "Maybe..." Blank stares..."your awake" Tazuna said coming in the room "Glad to know your healthy again" A girl with black hair said "Mmm Thank you Tazuna-san and...?" Kakashi-sensei stopped hoping she got the hint. She did but she wasn't the one who introduced herself "Ah this is my daughter,Tsunami" "Ahh Thank you Tsunami-san" Kakashi-sensei said smiling before he turned to his students "Did any of you notice something weird with the hunter nin yesterday?"

"No!"

"No."

"Hai.." "Sakura? "_Why am I not surprise?"_ Why?" "If I remembered correctly, hunter nins are suppose to execute the body on the spot that..girl? took his body away and.." "and?" "she didn't hit any vital organ." "Yes.." Kakashi-sensei said "WOAH WOAH WAIT! That means Zabuza is still alive! "Yes Naruto." "_Heh..they actually look happy of the news..._" Kakashi-sensei thought looking at Naruto and Sasuke. "But I won't be able to walk for a week..but i'll be training you tomorrow.." "YES!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist up. "Kakashi-sensei you need more rest." Sakura said looking at him "_Did...Kakashi-sensei just blush?"_ Sakura thought and eyebrow raised "_**Could it be...EWW! Its impossible!**_" "_Ahh Inner..I haven't heard of you at all when we were fighting Zabuza_" "_**Are you mad? I was hiding in my box!**_" "_Your such a caword.._" "Just give up! Your never going to win!" A small boy from the door said "Inari! Don't say that!" Tsunami shouted. "Your all going to die trying to defeat Gato!" The little boy, Inari, yelled running out. "That was stupid..." Sakura muttered. "Everyone get out...Kakashi-sensei needs his rest." "Thank you Sakura" Everyone went out but Sakura, who was the last one who went out, stopped at the door "Kakashi-sensei..." "Yes Sakura?" Sakura looked at Kakashi-sensei with warm eyes and when they locked eyes Kakashi's widen "Too much of something can kill you..." before leaving a confused Kakashi.

...

...

*Time skip: When they are eating* (A/N Yea I skipped the part where they did the tree climbing)

Bam! the door opens and came in Sasuke and Naruto panting. "Heh..We..made it...to the top.." Naruto said between pants. "Congratulation" Sakura said with a tiny smile...but surprisingly they both saw it and blushed "I'm done...Thank you for the food Tsunami-san. I'll be out taking a stroll." Sakura said before leaving the room. "Ne Ne...who is the guy in this picture?" Naruto asked. Tsunami and Tazuna frozed before Tazuna said "Thats Kaiza.." Thats when Inari stood up and left. "Father! I told you not to talk about him infront of Inari!" Tsunami yelled before leaving too. Tazuna tells them the story of Inari's non-blood related father. "A few years ago, Inari was being bullied. The kids teased him and threw his dog in the water. Inari couldn't swim, but the kids pushed him in so he could save his dog. Well, the dog learned to swim, but Inari started to drowned and fainted. When he awoke, there was a man there. He gave Inari food and told him to live a life without regrets. The man, Kaiza, told him that if a man has something that he cared for and wants to protect, he should be willing to put everything on the line to protect it, even his life. Kaiza and Inari became very close, just like father and son. One day afterwards, part of the city was about to be lost in a flood. Kaiza jumped in the river current with just a rope tied to him and saved the city. From then on, he was a hero. Gatou killed the man and made an example out of him. Inari watched as he was killed infront of him. Thats when Inari never believed in heroes.." Tazuna ended. Everyone was silent until Kakashi stood up and said "I'm going to talk to Inari" and leaving.

...

...

*With Sakura*

"I remeber tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go.." Sakura sang before she heard someone sobbing and panting behind her. "Inari...?" said person's head snapped up to look at Sakura "Why are you crying..?" Sakura wondered "IM NOT!" Inari shouted wiping his face "...come here..." Sakura said patting the place next to her. Inari reluctantly sat down "The ocean is so nice.." Sakura said looking at the ocean beneaath her. "Now..I want you to listen to everyword I say...I want to look at the sun if it sets then look at the mooon..don't look at anything but that got it...no questions." Sakura said when she saw his mouth open. Inari nodded and stared at the sun when he heard an angelic voice sing

**"I remember tears streaming down your face**

**When I said, I'll never let you go" **Inari was about to turn his head when hand stopped him and made him look at the sun.

**"When all those shadows almost killed your light**

**I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone**

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight" **Suddenly Inari rembered all the times when he and Kaiza played, talked and laugh.

"Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright"

_*Memory flash* _

_Him and Kaiza playing catch and him prouncing Kaiza before falling and laughing._

_*End of Memory Flash*_

"Dad..." Inari's tears came even more.

"No one can hurt you now

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound" **

_*Memory flash* _

_Kaiza holding him when he heard thunder outside his window and can't sleep "Im here..shh...you'll be safe.." _

**"Don't you dare look out your window darling**

**Everything's on fire**

**The war outside our door keeps raging on**

**Hold onto this lullaby**

**Even when the music's gone..."** Sakura ended the song and looked at Inari when suddenly Inari hugged Sakura resulting on her leaning back a bit "Woah there.." Sakura said before patting Inari's back letting him soak her clothes.

...

...

*Kakashi who was hiding behind the house beside Sakura and Inari*

Kakashi's shoulders were shaking and his head was facing down not showing his eye that was wide open and...was crying "Why...am I crying..?" Kakashi-sensei said wiping the tears before he look up and met Sakura's eyes that was staring straight at him. His eyes widened even more (A/N if that's possible) when he read Sakura's lips before she looked down at Inari. Kakashi-sensei face was blank for second before a smile broke into his face and leaving the two alone "So thats what she meant about that..." Kakashi whispered remembering the words she mouthed.

"_Too much of something can kill you..."_

* * *

I AM ON FIREE! :DD I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! WOOO! Sakura's eyes is in my profile! :D

Song: Safe and Sound -Taylor swift and the Civil Wars

Shimata: Shoot

Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu: Water style: Water Dragon Bullet

Suiton Daubakufu no Jutsu: Water Element: Grand Waterfall

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! :D

Next chapter: _Wave Mission: Zabuza and the "hunter" nin 2._

Until we meet again...;)


	7. Wave Mission: Zabuza and The Hunter Nin

Hi! Konichiwa! Very nice to meet cha! ;D

chapter 7! and personally I dont like how this turned out at all but I have no time to rewrite it! :/ but anyway the next chapter will be a bonus chapter! it will be a romantic scene between Sakura and...SASUKE! If you guys dont like Sasuke well im sorry but I promised someone I would make a chapter for Sasuke and Sakura :D OH and guys in the last chapter Sakura didn't know her eyes changed okay? Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR THE SONGS! :D

"Yo!" -Speaking

_"Yo!" _-Thinking/Flashback

_**"Yo!" **_-Inner Speaking

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Wave mission: Zabuza and the "hunter" nin 2.**

...

...

"Are you done yet..." Sakura asked Inari, who's eyes snapped opened and jerked away from Sakura as if she suddenly burned him and bowed "IM SORRY!" "Haha..no worries..we should probably leave...the sun setted for quite some time already" Sakura said looking at the moon before walking towards the house "Inari...?" Sakura turned back when she noticed he wasn't following "Thank you..." Inari whispered looking down "Hmmm.." Sakura hummed before catching his chin with her hand and making him facing her and staring at him before a REAL, warm smile shined through her face "Your welcome." before walking away again.

Blank stare.

_Pause._

**Boom! **

Inari's face turned beet red.

"Inari hurry up!"

"Ahh Gomen!" Inari yelled back running towards Sakura.

...

...

*Morning*

"_Yawn_..._looks around_...I feel a disturbance in the force...something awkward is gonna happen" Sakura said before shrugging and walking towards the door when her feet hit something..."Naruto forgot his pouch.." Sakura muttered picking it up and staring at it when suddenly the door opens. Sakura looked up and locked eyes (or eye) with Kakashi-sensei, who froze and stared at her. Stare...Twitch.

Still staring.

Eyebrow raised.

Gulps.

Glare.

Mumble. "Breakfast is ready.."

"Hai."

Slam!

Pause.

Sigh.  "_..What's his problem?_"

...

...

*With Haku*

"I'll be heading out to pick up some herbs.." Haku said to Zabuza, who just grunted in reply. Haku walked out of the house and into the forest and continued to walk until she saw the kid from yesterday, who appeard to be asleep. Haku walked closer and moved his arm and for a second it looked like he was about to choke Naruto when he shook him awake "Hey wake up ..its dangerous to sleep here" Haku said. Naruto cracked his eyes open and looked around before his eyes fell on the boy, who he thinks is a girl, before going wide eyed and blushing "I uhh...Ermm..." Naruto struggled to form a sentence "What are you doing in the middle of the forest?" Haku asked "Im training to be a ninja!" Naruto shouted proudly "A ninja?" Haku said in 'surprise'. "Yep!" "Do you have someone precious to protect?" Haku asked "someone..precious?" Naruto thought before the face of Sakura flashed through his mind. "Yea I do actually.." "Oh? who is this? a lover perhaps?" Haku wondered "NO! NO! NO!" Naruto yelled blushing "Hahaha..would you mind helping me pick up some herbs?" "Sure!" Naruto said smiling brightly.

*A few minutes of picking herbs*

"Thank you for helping me" Haku smiled "Heheh No problem!" Naruto said blushing and scratching the back of his head "I must be leaving now. Thank you once again Naruto-san..Oh and I'm a boy" Haku said before walking away from Naruto. Naruto kept on smiling when it hit him "_Ehh? HES A BOY!"_ He failed to notice that Haku knew his name.

...

...

...

*Time skip: The bridge*

Team 7, minus Naruto, and Tazuna was walking towards the bridge when they saw the workers unconsious "The workers!" "_Yes Tazuna we can see the workers too..._" Sakura thought "Heheh...We meet again, Kakashi Hatake." A voice sounded before Zabuza and the hunter nin appeared. "I knew it.." Kakashi-sensei said staring at the hunter nin beside Zabuza. "Sakura! Sasuke, Protect Tazuna!" yelled Kakashi before a couple of Zabuzas appeard "Look the boy is shaking from fear" Zabuza laughed "Im shaking from excitment!" Sasuke said smirking "Go ahead Sasuke" Kakashi-sensei said giving permission. Sasuke suddenly flashed before a Zabuza clone before punching and flashign again to the other one and kicking it. "Oh? looks like you have a rival in speed Haku...but I want you to handle the girl.." Zabuza said smirking at Sakura "Wipe that smirk out of your face Zabuza, you look like a rapist." Sakura said staring at Zabuza with half opened eyes.

*CHIBI SCENE!*

A tick mark suddenly appeared at Zabuza's forhead "WHO YOU CALLING A RAPIST, YOU BRAT!" A chibi Zabuza said yelling at a chibi Sakura who was still staring at him with bored eyes "Are you an idiot? Who else looks like a rapist here besides you?" A chibi Sakura said staring at her nails as if saying "Your annoying. My nails are more interesting than you and I have been staring at it for almost the whole day today." More tick marks popped out of Zabuza'a head "I'll fucking kill you, you brat..slowly...painfully..." Zabuza muttered darkly.

*END OF CHIBI SCENE!*

Everyone, minus Sakura,who was still staring at her nails and Zabuza, who was still muttering darkly, sweat dropped. "Lets stop playing around and get down to business." Zabuza said regaining his posture.

...

...

*With Naruto*

"Argh...I can't believe they left me!" Naruto yelled before he noticed slash marks at the bark of the trees. "It looks like it was made by a sword..." Naruto's eyes followed the slash marks when he realized where it was leading too..."INARI!" Naruto yelled running towards the house.

...

...

*Back at the bridge*

Tick marks were beginning to pop out of Sakura's head when Sasuke just WON'T let her fight with Haku. "Move aside. Your not the opponent I should be fighting" Haku said dodging a punch by moving back "The hell I will!" Sasuke shouted charging at Haku and successfully landing a kick on his face. Haku twisted so he can land like a cat before sprinting towards Sasuke, senbon in hand and a KUnai vs Senbon started "It seems you won't stop until I defeat you..Very well then." Haku said his other hand doing handseals. "What? He can make handseals with just one hand?" Kakashi-sensei asked when he saw Haku "Eyes on your opponent!" Zabuza said charging to Kakashi. "DEMONIC MIRRORS OF ICE CRYSTAL" Haku said before a house-like thing made by ice caged Sasuke and Haku. "Aren't you gonna help him?" Tazuna said staring at Sakura who was looking at the ice with cold eyes.."Naa..i'll let Naruto do that...Dango?" Sakura said handing him a dango stick.

...

...

*With Inari*

"MOTHER!" Inari yelled when he saw his mother tied up with two henchmens beside her.

*_Memory flash_*

_"Remember Inari...even if people say your just a kid don't believe them. Little things can grow up to be a big thing." Sakura said when they were walking back to the house._

_*End of Memory flash*_

"Hey! LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!" Inari yelled when suddenly the hunchmens drew out their sword and charged at him.

...

...

*With Sasuke*

"Argh..." Sasuke grunted in pain when another set of senbons peirced him. Sasuke fell on one knee and panted before spitting out some blood and glaring at the Haku's.

Snap. 

"You should really go help him." Twitch "No." "Sakura...that is the 4th stick you broke and that was the 4th grunt of pain you heard from Sasuke."..."Im going, Im going..." Sakura muttered walking away from Tazuna, who was drinking his tea, and stopped infront of the mirrior.

"Ahhh!" Scream of pain. Tick mark.

Punch. Crack. BOOM! and the ice mirrior broke. And came in Sakura. Looks at Sasuke. Eyes flash! "...Pray.." Sakura said to Haku before sprinting

Tazuna was calmy sipping his tea when **BOOM!** "...She snapped.." Tazuna muttered looking at the broken ice mirrior.

...

...

*With Inari*

Inari closed his eyes waiting for the pain..2 minutes.. Inari opened his eyes to see Naruto carrying him and putting him down. "Naruto! My mom-!" "I'm right here Inari" Tsunami said smiling "MOM!" "Glad to know I arrived in time." Naruto said smiling brightly "How did you?" Inari asked "I saw slash marks on the trees when I was heading to the bridge and it was leading to this di-" Naruto stopped mid sentence when the henchmens suddenly attacked him. A tick mark popped out of Naruto's head. "I'M NOT DONE TELLING MY AWESOME STORY OF ME BEING SMART!" Naruto said hand on top of the hunchmen heads that was burried 1 feet underground. "So rude..anyway Inari take care of your mom I need to go back to the bridge!" Naruto yelled running towards the bridge.

...

...

*With Sasuke and Sakura*

_Pant. Pant._ Throw.

Dodge.

Grunt.

Fall.

"Argh..." Sasuke and Sakura grunted, Sasuke falling in both knees scratches and senbons on his skin and Sakura taking deep breaths but with out any scratched and senbons.

"SASUKE! SAKURA!" Naruto yelled from outside. "_Naruto! good! He can take out the mirrior from the out-" _"HEY GUYS!" Naruto yelled "NARUTO! YOU DOPE!" Sasuke screamed "Im pretty sure you said "Thank god your here" wrong." Naruto said. Face palm. Sasuke explains to Naruto who they are facing. "All right! if there is alot of you then I'll make a lot of me!" "Naruto NO!" Sasuke screamed "Too late..." Sakura said "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" and a bunch of Naruto's appeared trying to get near the mirrior and breaking it. Haku went out the mirrior and flying to another one throwing senbons around. "Argh..AGAIN! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" "NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled before he noticed something.."_I can see him!...I GOT IT!_" "Argh..." Naruto said meeting the ground "Naruto can you do that again.." "OH SUREE! FIRST YOU GET MAD AT ME FOR DOING IT AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO DO IT AGAIN! MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Naruto yelled at him before doing the handseal for Shadow Clone Jutsu..."_There!_" Sasuke said before making handseals "Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" but the jutsu only managed to burn a little part of Haku's clothes before Naruto goes down but this time stays down for a bit. Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes flashed before Sasuke's turned into the Sharingan. "Naruto.." Sakura said snatching a senbon from the ground and defending herself and Naruto. More needles were thrown and Sakura defended Naruto and herself more but she didn't see Haku come out from the mirrior and kick her in the side "Argh.." Sakura bit her lip before she twisted her body so she won't get any bones fractured. At this point Haku was already pissed and started aiming for their vital points but Sakura and Sasuke dodge or countered it. "_This is taking too long...The boy..!"_ Haku thought before sending senbons to Naruto with lightning speed. "NARUTO!" "Huh..?" Naruto opened his eyes just in time to see Sakura and Sasuke infront of him and geting hit by senbons. "Ahhh!" Both shouted before falling "SAKURA! SASUKE!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke fell backwards and Sakura taking a step back before following him but sidewards. "Is this the first time you sau your loved ones die infront of you?" Haku asked his voice impassive "Shut up..."Naruto said red chakra circling him "_Huh...his chakra..._" Haku thought. "Sakura-chan..Sasuke-teme..." Naruto said as his whiskers started to get thicker and his teeth go longer "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto said the red chakra forming into the face of the Kyuubi before sprinting towards the mirrior Haku was in and breaking it.

BOOM!

"_This chakra!_" Kakashi-sensei thought looking at the ice "_Could it be? the seal broke?...No...IT WAS LOOSENED!_" Kakashi-sensei thought dodging Zabuza's sword. "Oh...whats this?" Zabuza said.

Haku through senbons at the vital point of Naruto but it didn't do a thing he just knocked it away with his hands before punching Haku. Haku stood up while his mask was cracking and falling into pieces. Naruto was getting nearer and nearer to him but as Naruto's fist was about to connect with Haku's face he stopped. "Hey..your that guy from the forest." Naruto said when the last piece of Haku's mask fell. "What are doing..? aren't you going to kill me?" "What?" Naruto said his eyes widening "I hurt your loved ones and almost killed the-..." Haku wasn't able to finish his sentence because of Naruto's fist. "Why do you hesitate? I am no use to Zabuza now." "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" "I am just a tool for Zabuza..and now I am broken...Zabuza doesn't need a broken to-" and once again he wasn't able to because of Naruto's fist. "SHUT UP! YOU ARE NO TOOL! YOUR A HUMAN BEING! YOU CAN'T JUST DIE BECAUSE YOU LOST! ZABUZA NEEDS YOU! I KNOW HE DOES!"..."Your right...it seems i'm still needed by him" Before he disappered.

*With Kakashi*

"LIGHTNING BLADE!"

_Splatter._ _Gasp._

_Cough._ "Zabu...za" Haku whispered as his lifeless form fell "Heh...I always knew Haku was the ultimate tool.." Zabuza said looking at Haku's body. "Would you look at that...the great Demon of the Mist was beatened!" A short chubby man laughed. "Gato..." Zabuza said gritting his teeth "Heh...the brat died huh..He was annoying anyway.." Gato said kicking Haku's body "GET YOU FILTHY ASS AWAY FROM HIM!" Zabuza growled "Oh Boho..." Gato said doing the crying hands. "We are here to finsih off the bridge builder, the one you failed to kill!" Gato said mentioning the thugs behind him "Kid...throw me your kunai.." Zabuza said talking to Naruto "Whaa?" "JUST DO IT!" Zabuza snapped. Naruto flinched before throwing his kunai to Zabuza who cought it with his mouth.

...

...

*With Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna*

"Hmmm...Ouch.." Sasuke said before cracking his eyes open and was surprised to see pink in his vision.

Grunt

and Sakura opened her eyes was surprised to see her's and Sasuke's face inches away from each other..Stare...Stare...Stare...

_**THUD! **_Sasuke fainted.

"Sasuke?..." Sakura asked getting up from her position and shaking him. "He fainted...what an idiot..can't even handle his cush's face infront of him" muttering the last part to himself before Tazuna helping Sakura pick him up.

...

...

*Zabuza and the others*

"I'll see you in hell Gato." and Zabuza slashed Gato's head off before falling down "Take me to Haku..." and your wish is my command.

"Haku...you were the ultimate tool...no..you were more than that...you were my only friend...even if you knew it would be dangerous to be beside me you stayed by my side.." and as if Haku was crying, snow started falling "Heh...an angel crying for a demon like me..thats new..It looks like I wont be able to see you in Heaven...I'll be in hell with that Gato.." Zabuza's eyes started closing "Ha...ku..." close.

..

...

I ALMOST CRIED IN THAT LAST PART! WHY! BECAUSE I WAS LISTENING TO A SAD SONG!

Anyway! after this chapter will be a bonus! WOO! it will be in the modern world! and has NOTHING as in NOTHING to do with ninjas! :)

Bonus Chapter: Enchanting to meet you, Saku.

Until we meet again... :3


	8. BC: Enchanted to meet you, Saku

Hi! Konichiwa! Very nice to meet cha! ;D

BONUS CHAPTERR! This is for ()! A chapter between Sasuke and Sakura! :D this is in the modern world as in NO ninja at ALL! Hope you guys like it! ;) and if I can finish it today, I will upload chapter 8! :D SO wish me luck and Enjoy Sasusaku FANS! :D Oh and they are all 14 here.

First song: Enchanted by Taylor Swift

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR THE SONGS! :D

"Yo!" -Speaking

_"Yo!" _-Thinking/Flashback

_**"Yo!" **_-Singing

**Unexpected Second Chane**

**Bonus Chapter: Enchanting to meet you, Saku **

...

...

_"It..was enchanting.." Sasuke muttered looking away and if you look close enough you could see a TINYYYY blush on his cheeks._

_"R...really?" Sakura stuttered a blush making its way to her face. _

_"Yes...I was enchanted to meet you..." Sasuke said looking at Sakura with warm, loving eyes. _

_"Hehe...So was I..." Sakura giggled before looking at Sasuke with similar eyes._

...

...

Sob.

Sniff.

Sob.

"_I can't do this...I can't do this to him_" Sakura thought tears streaming down her face. "How does she expect me to do this...?" Sakura whispered clutching her bed sheets until her knuckles turned white. That day she cried herself to sleep.

*_Dream_*

_Knock ._

_Knock._

_"Come in!"_

_"Sakura-hime, your mother is calling you." A maid said bowing.  
"Hai. Tell her i'll be there in a minute" Sakura said brushing her hair. "Hai" __Close._ _"I wonder what mother wants..." Sakura wondered._

_*Downstairs* _

_"WHAT!" __BANG!__ "Manners, Sakura!" Her mother shouted "Screw manners! Asking me to do that to him is like asking me to give up singing!" Sakura shouted back. "Sakura we have no choice! Our company was asked to merge with the Kyuubi company in USA and that's an opportunity we cannot refuse! You know how famous they are! If we merge with them our company can go even higher!" Her mother explained "But that doesn't mean I should break up with Sasuke!" "Sakura, you will be schooling there! I don't think you will ever come back here and if you are that will probably be after so long and I don't think Sasuke won't meet someone who he will fall in love with while you are gone! I'm trying to help you here!" "Argh! Mother how do you expect me to do that! It'll break his heart!" "Than choose what is more important: Your heart or his!" Her mother screamed. Sakura froze and stared at her mother with wide eyes "Sakura you are breaking up with him. I don't care how you do it just make sure you do it. And you will do it tomorrow. End of discussion. Go Pack, we are leaving at 8 am the day after tomorrow." Her mother said firmly before standing up and leaving the room, leaving a heartbroken pinkette._

_*End of dream* _

"Hah!" Sakura gasped, her eyes snapping open. "_Its no good..._" Sakura thought her hand moving to on her lamp. "What time is it.." Sakura muttered rubbing her eyes before looking at the clock. 5:38 shone brightly from the clock "Argh..." Sakura grunted when it hit her "I have to do it today..." Sakura's eyes widen "How..am I going to do it.." Sakura said before her eyes found a peice of paper on her study desk "_THATS IT!_" Sakura thought.

...

...

*At the school talent show*

"Hey TEME!" Naruto yelled running towards his best friend "Have you seen Sakura-chan today?" "No...she has been avoiding me all day..." Sasuke said, his voice having a tint of worry and sadness BUT only if you knew him well can you be able to tell. "Eh? Really? Wonder what happened..." Naruto wondered.

"Hello students! It is time to start the talent show!" Shouts of students can be heard all over the school "First up we have Hinata Hyuuga" The principle, Tsunade-sama said.

"Eh? Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled before cheering for her. "_What is this bad gut feeling...?" _Sasuke wondered.

*After few more students*

"And we have our last but not the least, Sakura Haruno!" "HUH! Sakura?" Sasuke said eyes widening and jaw dropping.

"Hey guys. This is a song I wrote for a special someone...I hope you like it and treasure it...This song is called Enchanted...I hope I will forever be in your heart" Sakura said smiling before taking a deep breath and nodding towards the band behind her "_Why...does she sound like she's about to leave me.."_ Sasuke thought, the gut feeling getting worse.

"**There I was again tonight**

**Forcing laughter, faking smiles, same old tired lonely place..**"

_"Hahah Thank you Hikaru-kun.." Sakura said laughing and smiling at the boy infront of her but if you look close enough you can see that it was all fake. Like how Sasuke saw it._

"**Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy**

**Vanished when I saw your face..**

**All I can say is it was...enchanting to meet you...**

**Your eyes whispered "Have we met?", Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me...**"

_Sakura sighed while leaning on the wall "I hate this place..." when suddenly she felt someone's eyes on her. Sakura looked up and locked eyes with a handsome raven-haired boy. They stared at each other for a bit before the boy started making its way to her._

"**The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secretcy...**

**And it was enchanting to meet you...**

**All I can say is I was...enchanted to meet you**"

_"You know if you don't change your attitude you will never get a boyfriend" Sasuke smirked, looking at the girl who has an unusual hair color. "Says the boy who has a chicken's butt as a hairstyle." Sakura said countering his comment with her own. When Sakura's mother looked towards them, they turned away from each other and pretended to not notice each other's presence. "You know its like we are in a class passing notes..." Sasuke said looking at Sakura. "Hahah Your right!" Sakura laughed._

"**This night is sparkling!**

**Don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck,**

**Blushing all the way home**"

_"So pretty.." Sakura whispered looking at the stars above "Yea..she is..." Sasuke said looking at her. Sakura, who thought he meant the stars, looked at him and was surprised to see him looking at her. Sakura blushed before she heard "Sakura we are leaving! Come on!" Her mother yelled from inside the mansion. "Coming!" Sakura was about to leave when her hand was cought "Wait..here.." Sasuke said giving her a paper with his number on it "I uh...Thanks...HERE!" Sakura shoved her own number in his arms before running off. "Sakura are you okay? Your face was red ever since we left the ball.." Her mother said when they were half way to their house "I'm...I'm fine!" Sakura said looking outside the window._

"**I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you...**

**The lingering question kept me up**

**2 am, who do you love? I wondered 'till i'm wide awake..**"

_"Does..he have someone he likes?..Does he like me?..Does he have a girlfriend? ARGH!" Sakura yelled in her mind, eyes wide opened. Sakura glanced at the clock beside her "Dang it..its frickin' 2 am!" Sakura thought sitting up from her bed._

"**Now i'm pacing back and forth,**

**Wishing you were at my door,**

**I'd...open up and you would say...Hey**"

_Sakura paced back and forth trying to clear her mind "ARGH!" Sakura whispered/yelled before sitting on her bed again and staring at the door "Come to my door and knock.." Sakura muttered before falling on her bed and sleeping._

"**It was..enchanting to meet you..**

**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you...**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home **

**I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew..**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone **

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you..**"

"Saku..?" Sasuke whispered staring at Sakura who was failing badly in keeping her posture. "_What is this song about...Sakura...?_" Sasuke thought eyes worried that you wouldn't even need to know him well to see it. HECK! If you were new in the school and never met him you would've never thought he was a total ice cube!

"**And this is me praying that!**

**This was the very first page**

**Not where the story line ends **

**My thoughts will echo your name **

**Until I see you again**" "_Sasuke..._"

"**These are the words I held back **

**As I was leaving too soon **

**I was enchanted to meet you...**" The next couple lines was what triggered her tears.

**Please don't be inlove with someone else..**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you..**

**Please don't be inlove with someone else..**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you...**"

"_Please..forgive me..._"

"**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home **

**I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew...**

**This night is flawless don't you let it go **

**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone **

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew **

**I was enchanted to meet you...**

**Please don't be inlove with someone else **

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you...**"

"WAAA!" Shouts and squeals of students were heard.

"Rooftop..." Sakura said to Sasuke

...

...

*At the top of the roof*

"Sakura was is this all about?" Sasuke said turning around to face Sakura.

"I..I want to stop seeing y..you..." Sakura whispered...Silence... "Wh..what..?" Sasuke said stepping back a bit "Wh..WHY! Did I do something wrong? Did something happen? SAKURA, TELL ME!" Sakura flinched. He never yelled at her like that before. A yell that was full of anger and pain. "You didn't do anything wrong!" "Then why!" "Its...not you..Its me..I just don't think I should continue seeing you..." "DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! WHAT'S THE REAL REASON, SAKURA!" "I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, OKAY?" Sakura yelled before her eyes widened behind her hair "_What? NO! Shit! I panicked!_" Sakura looked up and shivered. Sasuke's eyes changed. It was cold...really cold and emotionless. "I see...sorry.." Sasuke said. Sakura shivered again. He's voice is even different. Sasuke walked towards the exit, perpously bumping shoulders with Sakura.

_**BAM!**_

_Sob._

_Sob._

"AHHH!" Sakura's scream filled the sky as she fell to her knees and crying her heart out.

...

...

*With Sasuke. The next day* 7:35 am

Sasuke was already done changing to his uniform and was heading downstairs to eat breakfast. "_Crap...I woke up late today.._" Sasuke thought looking at the clock. "Ohayo, Ototou." Itachi said walking in the kitchen "Ohayo, nii-san" Sasuke replied "Tell mother I will be heading out ahead..I woke up late today and it takes 10 minutes to arrive at school." Sasuke said grabbing a toast and quickly leaving the kitchen but as Sasuke passed by the living room he heard his mother on the phone. Sasuke was about ignore it but froze when he heard who his mother was talking to and what they were talking about.

"I will really miss you...Sakura-chan..." Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, said sadly "Did you tell Sasuke-kun already?"..."I see..she let you do that eh.."..." Oh sure sure...go pack...Good luck on your flight to USA"..."Yea sure I won't tell him..."..."Okay bye.." Mikoto sighed as she put down the phone.

_Thud._

Mikoto turned around just in time to see Sasuke run out of the house "SASUKE!" "Mother what is it!" Itachi asked running towards his mother "Itachi go and bring back Sasuke!" Mikoto shouted.

*With Sakura. At the airport*

"_Flight for United States, California now boarding."_ Sakura heard a lady speak through the speaker. Sakura sighed, looking out the airport "What are you waiting for..he's not coming..." "SAKURA!" Sakura turned around to meet a panting Sasuke "Sasu..ke.." Sakura said in shock "Why...why didn't you tell me.." Sakura just turned her head away "Sakura let's go.." Her mother said "NO! SAKURA STAY PLEASE!" Sasuke was about to run towards her when arms circled around him "SASUKE STOP! YOU CAN'T GO IN!" Itachi yelled at him "LET ME GO! SAKURA!" "Sasuke...I hope we will see each other again soon..." Sakura said before turning around and walking away..."No..." Sasuke whispered before his body relaxed on his brother's hold. "Nii-san..." Sasuke whispered his shoulder's shaking "Sasuke..Shh..." Itachi whispered hugging Sasuke.

...

...

*Two years later*

"HEY TEME DID YA HEAR! SAKURA-CHAN IS COMING BACK TO JAPAN!" A now 16 year old, hyper Naruto yelled pumping his fist in the air

"Dope will you shut up? your so noisy..." A tall raven-haired guy muttered "I DON'T CARE! SAKURA-CHAN IS COMING BACK!" the still hyper Naruto yelled "_Sakura...you're finally returning..._" Sasuke thought looking at the sky "Soo...how are you going to tell her...?" "Tell her what, Dope?" Tick mark. "THAT YOU ARE STILL INLOVE WITH HER!" "Easy Dope...by responding to her song.." "What song..?" Sasuke just smirked at him "HEY! DON'T YOU SMIRK AT ME!"

...

...

*Talent show*

"SAKURAAA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! " Ino squealed doing her infamous "Jump Bear Hug" attack. "Hey Ino. How are you doing?" Sakura said smiling at the girl who was rubbing her cheek to her's. "I'M FABULOUS AS ALWAYS!" Ino said flipping her hair "BUT ANYWAY THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The Talent show is about to start!" Ino said before draggin Sakura towards the gym.

"I can't wait for it to start! I heard that Sasuke was participating too!" "_Sasuke?_" Sakura thought looking up at the stage "_Since when does he participate in something like this...?_"

"HEY FOLKS! IT'S TIME TO START THE TALENT SHOW!" A guy's voice said "Who's that?" Sakura asked looking at the guy with long, white, and spiky hair "Oh thats, Jiraya our new principle! Rumor has it that he is Tsunade's husband." Ino said winking. "Hahaah still the Gossip Queen I see.."

*Skipping towards Sasuke's performance*

"And next up we have..WOAH..SASUKE UCHIHA!" Squeals of fan girls can be heard all over the school "_Well he got popular.._" Sakura thought staring at the fan girls surrounding her.

"This is a song I wrote to respond to a girl's song...she sang it two years ago for me and now i'm going to respond to it...The title of the song is the same: Enchanted" Sasuke said staring straight at Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened before they went back to normal and looked down "_A responds to my song..?__**" **_

(Enchanted: Owl City)

"**There I was again tonight **

**Forcing laughter, faking smiles, same old tired lonely place...**" Sakura's head snapped up and stared at Sasuke with shocked eyes.

"**Walls of insincerity , shifting eyes and vacancy**

**Vanished when I saw your face..**

**All I can say is it was...enchanting to meet you...**

**Your eyes whispered "Have we met?," Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me...**" Sasuke never took his eyes off Sakura's face or eyes. Hoping she would understand.

"**The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secretcy... **

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you...**

**Oh Saku I was soo...enchanted to meet you...too...**

**This night is sparkling!**

**Don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck,**

**Blushing all the way home**" Sasuke took out the microphone out if its stand.

"**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew..**

**I was enchanted to meet you too...**

**The lingering question kept me up**

**2 am, who do you love? I wondered 'till i'm wide awake..**

**Now i'm pacing back and forth **

**Wishing you were at my door, I'd open up and you would say..**

**"Heyy..." It was..enchanting to meet you..**" Sasuke started to head towards the stairs. Eyes never leaving Sakura.

"**Oh Saku, I was soo...enchanted to meet you...**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go **

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering you knew...**

**I was enchanted to meet you too!**

**And this is me praying that!**"By now Sasuke was already heading towards Sakura (Who was all the way in the back of the room), the students making a way for him.

"**This was the very first page **

**Not where the story line ends **

**My thoughts will echo your name**

**Until I see you again**

**These are the words I held back **

**As I was leaving too soon...**

**I was enchanted to meet you too...**" and like before the next couple lines triggered her tears.

**Please don't be inlove with someone else**

**Please don't have somembody waiting on you...**

**Please don't be inlove with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you...**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home **

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew...**

**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone **

**Saku, I'll spend my whole wondering if you knew **

**I was enchanted to meet you too...!**" Sasuke finally reached her and was stroking her cheek and wiping her tears away.

"**I was never inlove with someone else**

**I never had somebody waiting me **

**'Cuz you were all of my dreams come true and I just wish you knew**

**Saku, I was so inlove with you...**" "and still am.." Sasuke whispered to her but the microphone was still on so everyone heard it still.

"Sasuke..." Smile. Lean in...Lean in...

_Kiss_.

_Pause._

"...Were you really blushing all the way home?"

...

...

CHUUUU~~! WEE! FINISHED! AHHH! I'm so happy! If someone sang me that song I'll probably cry my heart out! ANYWAY! Like it? Love it? Hate it? PICK! XD HAHAHA

Next Chapter:

Until we meet again...;)


	9. Konohamaru Siblings

Hi! Konichiwa! Very nice to meet cha! ;D

Chapter 8...

WAAA! I liked how the Bonus Chapter went! :3 I swear when I was making it those songs were stuck in my head! If any of youu guys want a bonus chapter with your favorite Sakura couple just tell me :) I'll do it! ;D HAHHAHA WELL! Enjoy! :D

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR THE SONGS! :D

"Yo!" -Speaking

_"Yo!" _-Thinking/Flashback

_**"Yo!" **_-Inner Sakura

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Konohamaru Gang and the Sand Siblings?**

...

...

"Hey! Stop crying!" Naruto said to Inari "But Naruto your crying too!" "SHUT UP! I'm not! Something just went inside my eyes!" Naruto defended. Stare. Sob. "WAAA!" Naruto and Inari hugged each other crying. Everyone but Sakura sweatdropped at the display. "We thank you once again for letting us rest in you house." Kakashi-sensei said "Though it would be nice to stay longer but we are already a week late from our suppose arrival" "_Hokage-sama is going to kill me.._" "Hahah its fine! Have safe trip going back!" Inari's mother said waving her hand in the air happily. "We will!" Naruto yelled, waving just as happy before running after his team.

"What are you gonna name the bridge, Father?" "The Great-Team-7-Bridge."(Yea sucky name I know...-.-) Tazuna said smiling at the bridge.

...

...

*With Team 7*

"HA! Did you see that, Teme? I totally kicked ass!" Naruto bragged "I bet they are going to name the bridge after me!" "You wish, Dope." Sasuke said.

"What did you say, Teme!" Naruto yelled "Actually..I woudn't be surprised if they named it the Great-Ramen-Bridge" Sakura injected "_Ha! Take that, Teme! Sakura-chan's on my side!_" "_Oh it is ON, Dope!_" Sasuke thought glaring at Naruto, who gladly returned the favor. "Now, now boys! knock it off." Kakashi-sensei said "STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both yelled before glaring at each other again. Kakashi-sensei looked down and went to walk beside Sakura (who was in the back of her team) "_Sniff_. They never listen to me...Its like i'm not even a sensei...I'm suppose to be a father to them..."Kakashi-sensei sniffed "Thank you.._Blow!_" Kakashi-sensei thanked after throwing the tissue Sakura gave him "Don't worry Kaka-sensei...your a great father to them..." Sakura said while thinking "_I'm not sure about being a great sensei though" _

*CHIBI SCENE!*

"R..really?" a chibi Kakashi said staring at Sakura with big, innocent and watery eyes "_Ack...i'm no good with those eyes.._" Sakura thought looking away from Kakashi's eyes "Awww! Thank you Sakura-chan!" chibi Kakashi-sensei said prouncing on Sakura and hugging her "_Heheh...Works everytime_" Kakashi thought giggling "GET YOUR HANDS OF SAKURA/SAKURA-CHAN, YOU PERVERTED FART!" a chibi Sasuke and Naruto yelled ready to tackle him.

*END OF CHIBI SCENE!*

"Oi! Don't talk to Kaka-sensei like that..." Sakura lectured "Yea! Yea! C'mon Sakura-chan! Let's go!" Kakashi-sensei said leading Sakura infront of the team before turning around and looking at Sasuke and Naruto with victory in his eyes. Naruto sticked his tounge out at him while Sasuke glared his "Uchiha glare" full power.

...

...

*Next day. Weed pulling*

"_Yosh!_ _I won't lose to Sasuke!" _Naruto thought glaring at Sasuke before getting to work.

*After a few minutes of pulling weeds*

"I'm done!" Naruto yelled holding up weeds to the lady expecting her to be happy but... "You...THOSE AREN'T WEEDS! THOSE ARE MY PLANTS!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! STOP THAT! SAKURA-CHAN! HELP!"

*Next mission. Dog walking*

"Hey! HEY! Wait! Don't go there!" Naruto yelled running after the HUGE dog.

_**BOOM! **_

_Sigh._ "I told him not to get the big dog..." Sakura muttered staring at Naruto while the other two shook their heads.

*Next mission. Swamp thingy..thingy*

"Woww!" Naruto yelped as he slipped and fell from the rock.

_Sprint!_

_Grab._

"Huh?"

"Dope..." Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke holding his ankle and Sakura holding Sasuke's while using her other hand to hold the rock to keep them from falling.

*After the other missions*

"Teamwork hasn't been going very good lately..." Kakashi-sensei muttered looking at his team "Yea yea! It's Sasuke's fault!" Naruto yelled "Actually Naruto..it's you..your taking the missions as a comeptition between you and Sasuke" Sakura said "_Ha! Dope: 1 Me: 2_" Sasuke thought smirking at Naruto "_Crap! Sasuke got a point!_" Naruto thought "But! He-!" "_Sigh_. I'm going to report to the Hokage" Poof!

"I'm leaving..." Sasuke said walking away "Good BYE!" Naruto said "So Sakura-chan..." "Naruto...why is there a rock in shape of a square following you?" "Hu..?" Naruto...uumm...Huh-ed? turning around to see a rock with holes in it...

_Runs forward._

_Follow._

_Runs backward._

_Follow _

_Runs in circles._

_Follow. _"_What..the hell?_" Sakura thought staring at Naruto and the box.

"Come out! It's so obvious!" Naruto said annoyed "Heh! As expected from my rival!" the rock suddenly talked before..._**Boom!**_ _Cough. Cough._ "I think we put too much powder..." A kid wearing a goggle that strangely looks like Naruto's before said..infact..all of them were!

"What do you want, Konohamaru?" Naruto said his face and voice still annoyed "_I was about to ask Sakura-chan on a date!_" "Don't be like that, boss! Your so cold these days!" Konohamaru said staring at Naruto "...so what do you want?" "See? Cold..." Konohamaru whispered to his two friends. "You promised to play ninjas with us!" "A ninja...playing ninja?" Sakura thought out loud "_**How is that even possible?**_" Inner said her eye twitching "_Sounds fun though..._" "_**Ohh no..don't you dare-!**_" "Can I play with you guys..?" Sakura asked "_**YOU IDIOT!**_" Konohamaru looked at Sakura as if he just noticed her..then suddenly a light bulb popped in top of hi head "Ohhh...is this girl your.." Konohamaru trailed of holding his pinky up and wiggling his eyebrows.._Blush_ "Heck! You guys are sharp for a bunch of kids!" Naruto said turning away "_**That guy...he isn't even denying it!**_" Inner roared "But no she isn't.." "_**That's right! You better say no!**_" "Well your right...what was I thinking? you can NEVER get a girl like her.." Konohamaru snickered behind his hand when he saw Naruto's vein pop out "_Can't believe he is falling for that..._" Sakura thought staring at Konohamaru "WHY YOU-! GET BACK HERE!" "Hahahah! Off-!"Konohamaru grunted as he hit the ground "Watch where your going, you brat!" the ninja who Konohamaru bumped into yelled beffore picking Konohamaru up by his scarf. "Hey put him down!" Naruto yelled glaring at the mysterious ninja. "Kankuro let the kid go! your going to be yelled at later!" the other ninja, a girl with dirty blonde hair in four pigtials said looking around "Chill, Temari. It'll just take a sec!" The Kankuro said smirking. Naruto dashed towards him but suddenly stopped "Wah.! I can't move!" "Heh..you Konoha ninjas are pitiful!" Kankuro said before bringing his fist back and bringing it forward when..."OW! Who threw that!" Kankuro yelled "Drop the kid..." Sasuke said playing with a rock before crushing it.

"_Local hottie!_" Temari thought blushing. "Oh? another Konoha ninja..." "_**He looks like a cat.**_" Now, normally Sakura wouldn't laugh at that but when Inner said it so bluntly well...let's just say it diverted everyone's attention to her. Sakura quickly made her face blank and her eyes bored "What's so funny? are you making fun of m, girl?" Kankuro said glaring at her but.."_Shit man! She's HOT!_" "Sakura-chan?" Naruto said coutiously.

"_**Holy! WHY DID YOU LAUGH!**_" "_Your the one who made me laugh..._" "_**Argh! Okay give me a minute i'll come up with something to get us out..**_"

"You look like a cat." Sakura said bluntly.

"_**Face palm**__**...we are SO dead..**_" "Whaaa? YOU ARE MAKING FUN OF ME!" Kankuro yelled getting ready to use Crow on her "Wait..your not seriously thinking about using **that**, right?" Temari asked in panick "They pissed me off!" "Kankuro, that's enough." a deadly calm voice joined. Everyone wipped their heads (Except Sakura who only moved her eyes) towards the tree Sasuke was sitting on. What they saw made the the two ninjas from Suna, Konohamaru and Naruto gulp while Sakura stiffled a giggle "_**Dude...first a guy who looks like a cat now a guy who is hanging upside down from a tree and looking like Spider Man, What's next!**_" "G-gaara..." The two ninjas said nervously "T-t-they started it first, Gaara they bumped into-" "Shut up. Your an embarresment to the village." Gaara said crossing his arms "Yes. I'm sorry." Sand suddenly circled around Gaara before he disappeard and reappeard on the ground infront of his siblings "Let's go." "Wait! You are obviously not from here. What is your purpose?" Sasuke said emotionless. "We are here for the Chunin exams. We are from the Village Hidden in the Sand." Gaara said just as emotionless "_He's the guy who threw that rock...impressive.._" Gaara thought "What's your name?" Sasuke asked with a hard look on his face "Who me?" Temari asked blushing "Not you the guy with the red hair." "Sabaku no Gaara. I am interested in you as well. What is your name?" "_**That..just sounded so WRONG**_" Inner said laughing "_How so?_" "_**Oh Sakura...your so innocent...**_" Inner coo-ed. "Sasuke Uchiha." "Hey! what about me?" Naruto asked eagerly.

**Blank stare.** "Not interested." "_**BURNN!**_" Inner laughed again. "Though the other one..." Gaara said turning towards Sakura.

Emotionless Stare. "_What's your name?_"

Bored Stare. "_Sakura Haruno_"

Blank Stare "_dozo yoroshiku_"

Nod with blank stare "_douyou ni_"

"Let's go." Gaara said turning around. "_They understood each other?_" everyone besides Sakura and Gaara thought sweet dropping.

"_That guy is strong...really strong..I can feel it_" Sasuke thought looking at the back of Gaara.

...

...

DONE! :D Woo! I actually finished it the same day as the bonus chapter! :D I'm so happy! *Tears of Joy*

dozo yoroshiku: Nice to meet you.

douyou ni: Likewise.

Next Chapter: Chunin Exams and...Iruka-sensei!

Until we meet again... :3


	10. Chunin Exam Doubt

Hi! Konichiwa! Very nice to meet cha! ;D

Chapter 9 Is readayyy! :DDD

Guys! I made a new story! Its still HaremSakura but its a Highschool fic! ^.^ Its called

**Lazybum. Senior and...Former leader of 41O? **

41O is a dance crew! :D and in the story the BEST one! ;) This story just...POPPED in my head randomly when I was making chapter 8! Here is the summary for it!

_**"YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THIS LAZY ASS IS THE FORMER LEADER OF THE BEST DANCE CREW, 41O!" Kisame yelled pointing at the pink-haired girl "Oi! Quiet down..i'm trying to sleep here!" Sakura muttered before resuming here position on the ground and sleeping "Your...kidding, right?" Highschool fic. HaremSakura.**_

Hehe...pretty cool huh? Joke! HAHAH But anyway on to the story!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR THE SONGS!

"Yo!" -Speaking

_"Yo!" _-Thinking/Flashback

_**"Yo!" **_-Inner Sakura

**Unexpected Second Chance**

_**Chunin Exams and test from Iruka-sensei!**_

...

...

...

*The next Day. The Bidge*

"GOOD NEWS MY FELLOW STUDENTS! I have recommended you all for the Chunin exams! here are the applications..there you go.." Kakashi-sensei said happily before handing them the applications and poofing away.

"_The Chunin exams? YES! I could beat that guy..and that guy..and this guy!_" Naruto thought thinking of Gaara, Kankuro and Sasuke "_Bwahahah I shall beat you all!_" Naruto laughed in his thoughts before he headed towards the ramen shop.

"_That Chunin exams..I won't lose!_" Sasuke thought glaring at the paper before walking towards the training ground to train.

"_Should I?...If I back down Sasuke won't be able to get the curse mark...but if we don't we can't stop the Sand/Sound invasion...and I won't be able to be a Chunin together with Shika...So many things to do so little time..._" Sakura sighed heading towards her favorite tree. The tree that was placed behind the back of the bench Sasuke knocked her out in.

...

...

*With Naruto*

"Hey boss!" Konohamaru yelled speading towards Narutp, his two friends trailing behind him. "Oh hey, Konohamaru! You guys want to play a game?" "SURE!" Suddenly a ninja from behind them grabs Moegi and speads off towards the forest. "MOEGI!" Naruto shouted following the ninja. "HEY STOP! GIVE HER BACK!" Naruto yelled. The ninja stopped and held a kunai to Moegi's neck "I'll give her back if you get me the Hokage's scroll of Sealing!" "The Scroll of Sealing...?" "Yes...give it to me and i'll give her back.."

*With Sasuke*

"That was stupid...* Sasuke said staring at the beat up shinobi who tried to sneak up behind him "Well...not my fault...Wonder what the Dope and Sakura is doing..BAA! Back to training!" Sasuke muttered going back to the training grounds.

*With Iruka who is in disguise. Trying to look for Sakura. Gived up*

"Argh! I give up! I can't find her anywhere!" Iruka (who is still in a henge) said plopping down on the bench near the exit of the village "Can't find who?" a voice from in top asked. "Sakura. I can't find her anywhere!" Iruka said unconciously "Why are you looking for me, Iruka-sensei?" "Because..." Iruka-sensei suddenly opened his eyes and turned his head back to see Sakura's face inches away from his. "WAAA! SAKURA!" Iruka-sensei jumping back and looking at Sakura, who was hanging upside down from the tree. "Hai?" Sakura asked cutting the flow of chakra in her feet and landing safely on the ground "How...Were you...Why.." Iruka-sensei said thinking what question he should ask first but surprisingly Sakura knew what he was asking for. "I can feel your chakra, Iruka-sensei. "Yes I have been here for almost the whole day now. As for why...because I needed to think I guess...Sooo why do you need me?" Sakura said sitting on the bench "_She was here the whole day? But I didn't even feel her chakra there!_" "Oh...hehe I dont need you for anything...hahah.." Iruka-sensei said scratching the back of his head before disappearing "_He just said he was looking for me..._Ohh rightt_...he was suppose to test me...Opps..._"

...

...

*Back with Naruto*

"How about...NOW WAY!" Naruto shouted "Do you want me to slice her neck!" The ninja shouted back "Sure! I don't care what happens to a bunch of straws!" "Waahh-!" the ninja said looking down "_When did he..?_" "YOUR MINE!" A clone of Naruto yelled from behind him.

**Poof!**

"_What? a replacement?" _Naruto thought looking at the log "BOSS!" Konohamaru yelled "Is Moegi okay?" Naruto said in panic.

"_I see..._" the ninja thought before leaving.

...

...

*With Kakashi-sensei. At a rooftop*

"Soo how did it go..?" Kakashi-sensei asked Iruka when he arrived "All of them passed...it seems they really have grown..." Iruka said nursing a bruise he got from Sasuke. Kakashi who saw the bruise asked "You...didn't do anything to Sakura...did you...?" Kakashi-sensei said a dark look on his face and holding a kunai up.

_Sweet drop._ "N-no." "Good! :D" Kakashi-sensei said happy.

"_He asked for Sakura but not his other two students? What the freak?_" Iruka thought jumping towards his house.

...

...

I feel sad...my chapters are getting shorter and shorter..! NOOO! HELP ME!

I'll appreciate it if you guys could read my other story and review! :D If you want me to continue it I will update it more! :D

Next Chapter: Written Test and Rock lee vs Sasuke

Until we meet again...


	11. Rock Lee vs Sasuke

HIYA! :D MUSTA NAMAN? :

I want to thank xSmittenKittenx for your corrections and your advice :D I really appreciate it :)

Anyway! I also thank everyone who reviewed the chapters :) I feel so loved ^.^" HAHA This is chapter 10 of Unexpected Second Chance. Love it and Enjoy it -.^~ OH and I got a mistake in the title of this chapter!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS!

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking

"_**Yo!**_" -Inner Saku

...

...

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Rock Lee vs Sasuke **

...

...

"Argh.." A girl with brown hair that was tied in two buns grunted as she fell to the floor.

"That's so harsh..." someone in the crowd whispered but the two chunins heard it.

"Harsh? Don't kid yourself! We're being nice! The exams are going to make this look like a picnic!" one of the chunins said.

"Some of you probably won't survive this exam, some will be wrecked for life and some of you may go crazy! For a chunin its always life or death! You think this is a joke? chunins are people who are qualified to lead missions! the whole lives of your team is in your hands! Delicate little girls don't belong here." the other chunin said looking at Ten-Ten at the last part.

"Real nice speech...now both of you step aside and let us through..." Sasuke said walking to the front.

"Sasuke...genjutsu..." Sakura said glancing at the floor number.

"Well, well, well...you noticed the genjutsu eh?" the chunin said.

"Please...with Sakura-chan in our team we would know if there was a genjutsu before you even put it up! Believe it!" Naruto yelled smiling.

"Aren't we the smart one...Now lets see you deal with this!" the chunin yelled moving his feet to kick Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before moving his feet to a kick too when suddenly Itachi popped out and did the salsa with Kisame.

_Cough._

I mean when suddenly the boy genin who was knocked down caught both foots.

"_He stopped my kick...that's some chakra he got in his arm..._" Sasuke thought glaring at Lee.

"What happened to the plan? you were the one who said to keep a low profile and to not show our skill level.." a guy with light brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail with pearl-like eyes said.

"I know but..." Lee said looking at Sakura who was looking at talking to Sasuke about what happened.

"Nevermind...it's over forget it.." Ten-ten said shaking her head.

"Sasuke...what were you thinking?" Sakura said glaring at Sasuke who looked away from her

"Ahem..." A voice sounded from behind Sakura. Sakura turned around to come face to...neck with Lee. "_Curse my shortness..._" Sakura thought.

"My name is Rock Lee...you are Sakura-san, right?" Rock Lee started.

"R-right.." Sakura stuttered a bit "_Oh dear Budha..._"

"Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!" Lee ended with his teeth shining.

"_WHAT! THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!_"- Naruto

"_Heh...I got nothing to worry about...Skaura would NEVER go with a guy like him...right?_" "_**HELL NO! NEVER! SAY NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**_" Inner roared.

"G-gomenasai, Lee-san...but no.." Sakura said trying to break it down for him gently.

"B-but why?" Lee said his shoulder slouching in defeat.

"I'm not looking for a relationship right now...how 'bout friends?" Sakura said gently.

"Hey you...what's your name?" Neji said walking up to Sasuke. Naruto, who saw, gritted his teeth eyes burning with flames "_Not again! It's always about Sasuke!_"

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's." Sasuke said.

"Your a rookie, aren't you? how old are you anyway?" Neji asked completely ignoring Sasuke's sentence.

"I'm not obligied to answer that.." Sasuke muttered turning away.

"What's that.." Neji narrowed his eyes at Sasuke while Ten-Ten giggled "_Cute..._"

"Let's go already..." Sakura muttered getting tired with staring at Naruto who was growing mushrooms in the corner.

"Hn..." Sasuke hn-ed walking infront of the group with Sakura in his left.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Naruto yelled catching up with his team.

"Your an idiot you know that right?" Sakura muttered before glancing behind her.

Neji's and Sakura's eyes met for a bit before Sakura's flashed with amusement and turned around.

"_That girl...even if the dark-haired boy is leading the team the girl looks like the one who is more surperior than both of them...and that other kid said she was good at genjutsu.._" Neji thought narrowing his eyes at Team 7's back.

...

...

*With Team 7*

"Wait! You! Guy with the hair of a duck's butt!" Lee shouted from behind them. Sasuke's eyes twitched at the sentence while Sakura and Naruto snickered from behind their hands

"_My hair does NOT look like a duck's butt!_" Sasuke thought angrily turning around to glare at Lee.

"What do you want?"

"I challenge you to a duel!" Rock Lee declared pointing his finger at Sasuke. Naruto who was tired of being in his team mates shadow stepped up.

"I'll fight you instead!" Naruto yelled charging at Lee when he was stopped.

"I am sorry but you cannot beat me! I am the strongest of the Konoha Genins right now." Lee said bragging. Now interested, Sasuke accepts the challenge.

Sasuke attacks Lee and was met by "Konoha Whirl Wind!" Lee shouted spinning around. Sasuke was knocked backwards before he stood up again and activated his Sharingan. He attacks again determined to figure out his technique but was knocked backwards again.

"Your Sharingan has no use in this battle! What I am using is neither ninjutsu or genjutsu! That is right what I am using now is purely Taijutsu!" Rock Lee said kicking Sasuke up in the air and was about to finish him off with his Shadow Dance when he was stopped by...a turtle? O.o

"Lee! Were you going to use that move on him! You know that is forbidden!" the turtle yelled.

"Yes..I am so sorry..." Lee said bowing his head.

"What..." -Naruto

"The..." -Sasuke

"**Hell...**" Sakura muttered finishing the sentence when suddenly a guy who looks like an older version of Lee appeared on top of the turtle and punched Lee...HARD.

"Lee..." The guy said tears streaming from his eyes.

"Gai-Sensei..."

"Lee..."

"Gai-sensei..."

"OH LEE!"

"OH GAI-SENSEI!"

And...CUE THE SUNSET!

"What..." -Naruto

"The..." -Sasuke

"**Hell...**"-Sakura said once again finishing the sentence.

"Ahhh You must be the students of my greatest rival, Kakashi Hatake!" Gai-sensei said looking at the three genins before him.

"I'm at the lead of our match record with 50 wins and 49 losses!" Gai-sensei said smiling.

"_What...Kakashi-sensei lost to this kind of guy!_" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in their mind.

"_LIES! Kakashi-sensei said it was 50-51!_" Sakura yelled in her mind.

"After all...I am faster and stronger than Kakashi!" Gai-sensei said suddenly behind them.

"W_hat..I didn't even see him move!_" Sasuke thought looking at Gai in surprise.

"Well I must leave! Good luck on your exams!" Gai-sensei yelled before disappearing with the turtle.

"I am sorry...but I lied...the strongest of the Konoha genin is not me but my team mate- Neji Hyuuga." Lee said bowing before looking up and staring at Sakura.

"Good bye, my love! I shall see you at the exams!" before walking off.

"_MY LOVE, MY ASS!" _Naruto and Sasuke thought.

...

...

...

I'm so tired! I didn't get any sleep last night and I don't know why!

Argh! anyway I hope the chapter is better than before! and I hope you guys review and enjoyed this chapter! ^.^

Next Chapter: Kabuto and Written Test?

Until we meet again... XD


	12. Kabuto and Ibiki Morino

Helloooo! :DD

I'm really excited for this chapter, why? Because I want to see Kabuto puke! BWAHAHAHAH! Joke! I just really like this chapter! anyway here is chapter 12 of Unexpected Second Chance well...11 if you don't count the Bonus chapter :)

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS! :D

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking

"**Yo!**"-Inner Saku

...

...

**Unexpected Second Chance **

**Kabuto and Ibiki Morino **

...

...

...

*Team 7*

"GOOD TO SEE YOU GUYS! I'm glad you guys came here as a TEAM!" Kakashi-sensei said happily.

"Wow wow...what do you mean a TEAM? Didn't you say that its our choice to join or not?" Naruto said accusingly.

"Well..I kinda...might of forgotten to tell you that the Chunin Exams can only be taken in teams..." Kakashi-sensei said scratching his head.

"Pshh...forgotten...as if..." Sakura muttered glaring up at Kakashi-sensei.

"ANYWAY! I'm so proud of you guys! I'm proud to see you all here TOGETHER!" Kakashi-sensei said "Now off you go! Don't want you guys to be late on your first time!" Kakashi-sensei said shooing them off.

"_What are we? a bunch of kids?_" They all thought glaring at Kakashi-sensei before walking through the door.

Once inside Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura found themselves among many Chunin exam participants. Upon spotting Sasuke arrive, Ino runs up to Sasuke and hugged him from behind "SASUKE-KUN! YOU MADE IT!" Ino yelled happily.

"Ino can you stop yelling? So troublesome..." Shikamaru said while muttering the last part.

"Shikamaru-san..." Shikamaru moved his head to the left to come face-to-face with Sakura. Shikamaru eyes widen a bit and a TINY blush formed on his cheeks before he nodded at her and looked away muttering "Sakura-san.."

_**Click!**_

"Hey guys! It's Naruto Uzamaki! I will be introducing you to the team that just arrived!" A chibi Naruto said a microphone in hand "First up with we have Shikamaru Nara!"

A picture of Shikamaru sleeping popped out behind him.

"This guy is seriously lazy! and complains alot! He rather watch clouds than train! but despite being a lazyass this guy has a IQ of over 200! and lets not forget his favorite word: Troublesome!" then a picture of Chouji eating chips popped out.

"Next up we have Chouji Akimichi! This guy is ALWAYS eating his chips! as in you NEVER see him without it unless its a mission! This guy is fat but mention that to him and your as good as dead. He prefers the word "Big Boned." then a picture of Ino trying to pop a pimple popped out.

"and last but not least we have Ino Yamanaka! This girl is SERIOSULY dangerous if you get on her bad side but all girls are like that so watch out...anyway! this girl is seriously annoying and is always trying to get Sasuke's attention! All three of them makes Team Asuma!" Naruto said smiling.

"That is all for now! Thank you for watching the Naruto Intro!" Peace sign.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! IT'S NOT YOUR TURN TO INTRODUCE PEOPLE YET!" A chibi Tsunade shouted tackling Naruto to the ground.

_**Click!**_

After that three more rookies arrived. It was Team Kurenai.

"N-naruto-k-kun..." Hinata stuttered lowly staring at the orange clad boy.

_**Click!**_

"Yo! Kakashi here. This time it will be me who will be introducing this team." A chibi Kakashi said smiling at the camera.

A picture of Kiba with his puppy Akamaru showed up.

"First up Kiba Inukuza! This guy acts like the leader of the team and is part of the Inukuza clan! thus is why he carries a puppy around everywhere. His puppy's name is Akamaru, Kiba treats him like he is a real person and is VERY close with him. His a good example of "A man's best friend" then a picture of Hinata popped out.

"Then we have Hinata Hyuuga. Heiress of the Hyuuga clan but is very shy and gentle, nothing like s Hyuuga should act and that's why her father doesn't respect her that much. She has a MAJOR crush on Naruto and yet it seems he just can't seem to notice." A picture of Shino holding a bug.

"And we have Shino Aburame. No one really knows what he looks like since he always wear this HUGE cloak and glasses. He is part of the Aburame clan and specializes in bugs. He only attacks using one thing. Bugs. Other than that people find him mysterious and weird."

"Well that's all! We once again thank you for watchign Naruto Intro!" Kakashi-sensei said smiling behind his mask.

_**Click!**_

"Naruto i'll be over there so don't freak out when you can't find me." Sakura said to Naruto pointing at the wall beside the window.

"Hai Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily.

"You know...you guys should really keep it down and be careful" A voice sounded behind them. Sakura's eyes snapped to the look at the ninja in the corner of her eyes but let her body remain leaning on the wall and her head looking out of the window.

"Who are you?" Ino said looking at him suspiciously.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi. This is my seventh time-!" Kabuto was cut off by Sakura who was still in the same position but her head facing towards Kabuto.

"She only asked who you are not how many times you have been taking the exam." Sakura said firmly.

"Heh...it's that girl from before..." Kankuro said looking at the girl who was still leaning on the wall.

"_The aura around her became more intimidating..._" Gaara thought crossing his arms together.

"haha right...my mistake..." Kabuto said his eyes narrowing slightly at Sakura, who decided to let things happen before and turned her head away to look out again.

"What do you mean we should be careful?" Sasuke said looking at Kabuto.

"The Chunin Exams can cause rookies some angst over how difficult the exam is and judging by how everyone is looking at you guys you made some quit a lot of enemys" Kabuto then pulls out a deck of cards out of his pocket.

"These cards helps me gather information about other participants, all I have to do is tune them with chakra and the person I want information about will appear." and as if to show them an example Kabuto tuned some chakra in them and soon an image of the exam's total examinees and country participants appears.

"Teams from other countries come here to take the exam to deepen their friendship with the village and to heighten the level of the ninjas. But I think that the real purpose is to confirm the level of the ninja in each adjacent country and try to balance the power. They do this to check and restrain each country's power."

"Do you have information on the other candidates?" Sasuke asked looking at the cards.

"I might..." Kabuto said smirking.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes beofre saying " Gaara of the Hidden Sand and Rock Lee from Konoha."

"Oh? you know their names already..." Kabuto said before putting some chakra to the card and soon a picture of Lee came up.

"He seems to be a year older than you guys. Mission experience: 11 C ranks and 20 D ranks. His squad leader his Might Guy and in the last twelve months his taijutsu improve tremendously! but his other skills are not so good. Last year he had a lot of potential for a genin but for some reason he chose not to participate in the Chunin teamates are Ten-Ten and Neji Hyuuga." Hinata faltered a bit when she heard the name.

"Okay now for Gaara of the Hidden Sand." the card spinned a bit before stopping and the information about Gaara appeard. "Mission experience: 8 C ranks and get this 1 B rank! there's not more any information about him but there is this...he survived every mission without getting a scratch on him." Kabuto said fixing his glasses.

"The dude survive a B rank...without a single scratch!" Shikamaru muttered surprised.

"Wait...I want to ask about on more person..." Sasuke said a hard look on his face.

"Oh..? and who is this?" Kabuto wondered. Sasuke glanced at Sakura (who now had her eyes closed) hestitantly before saying

"Sakura Haruno."

"What! SASUKE!" Naruto yelled in surprise in fact all of the rookies and kabuto was looking at him surprised.

"_His team mate?_" Kabuto thought before getting another card and putting chakra in it.

"Let's see...(A/N Okay the number of missions is all made up ) Mission experience: 3 A rank, 1 B rank (A/N the wave mission was B rank right?) and 14 D ranks. It doesn't show her skills except that it says she specializes in making and disspelling genjutsu. She has perfect chakra control and her team leader is Kakashi Hatake and team mates Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki." Kabuto said looking up at the two boys and was surprised to see their faces shocked staring at the mission experience.

"_Why are they so shocked? They probably have the same information..._" Kabuto thought looking at them weirdly.

"But...How...We never..." Naruto said truning his shocked eyes to Sakura.

"Hey...man...are you alright?" Kiba asked worried. Sasuke turned his eyes towards them and all of them almost took a step back at the surprise and was that a bit of horror and fear? that showed clearly in his face.

"We...never did a A rank before...let alone 3..." Sasuke said his voice shaking.

"W-what..?" Ino said looking at Sakura.

"There are so noisy...why don't we show them some manners?" A girl who was wearing a sound head band said glancing at her two team mates.

"Yes...lets.." A guy whose face was bandaged except for his right eye said.

The suddenly disappeared zooming towards Kabuto. Kankuro who saw them was slowly pulling out Crow was stopped by Gaara's hand. One of the sound genin threw two kunais at Kabuto who immediately dodge by moving back when suddenly the guy whose face was bandaged appeared before him and was sending his hand towards Kabuto's face who moved his head back.

"_His good...he can rival my speed.._" Sasuke thought looking at the fight. Kabuto smirked before his glasses broke and his eyes widened and he fell to his knees and...vomited.

"Hey Kabuto are you all right?" Naruto and Ino said running towards him.

"I'm..fine" Kabuto said coughing a bit before looking up and glaring at the guy.

"Hand on! I saw it! He dodged the attack! How did that happen?" Sasuke said looking at Kabuto.

"Must've been closer than it look. Che! Troublesome.." Shikamaru said.

Gaara stared at Kabuto before his eyes wondered to Sakura and was surprised to see dark amusement pass by her eyes before it went cold again "_She knows how that guy did it...and she finds it funny that the guy got hit? does she have a grudge on him or something?" _Gaara thought narrowing his eyes at the pink-haired girl.

"Lee..." Neji said looking at their taijutsu specialist.

"There was more to it than speed...some kind of trick" Lee said taking the hint.

**POOF!**

"All right, you little shits! Pipe down and listen up! It is time to begin. I am Ibiki Morino, your first examiner and from this moment your wrost nightmare." Ibiki said smirking darkly at them.

_Gulp_.

"_Scary..._" Sakura thought looking at Ibiki blankly.

...

...

You know I keep getting mistakes in my titles! In the last chapter I put Kabuto and Written Test but now I put Kabuto and Ibiki Morino...I SERIOUSLY NEED TO MAKE UP MY MIND!

Anway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well :) There isn't really humor in this chapter though :/

Why did Shikamaru blushed when he saw Sakura? Does he like her?

Oh and I'm not sure but should I let Gaara take a liking towards Sakura? Yes or No?

Next Chapter: Written Test: DON'T GET CAUGHT!

Until we meet again...


	13. Written Test: No One Shall Cheat

OMG! I AM OBSESSED WITH LEGEND OF KORRA! XD I have been watching it repeatedly! XD I CAN'T WAIT FOR A NEW EPISODE TO COME UP! :3 AND I CAN JUST IMAGINE WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY ARRIVE! OMG! IM SUPER HYPER! XDDD

*_cough cough_*

Okay back to business...Chapter 12 (not including the BC) Written Test: DON'T GET CAUGHT! I'm happy how this chapter turned out! I don't why I just feel happy in how it turned out :)

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking

"_**Yo!**_" -Inner Saku

...

...

**Unexpected Second Chance**

_**Written Test: DON'T GET CAUGHT!**_

...

...

Everyone was staring at Ibiki with something mixed with fear and awe.

"FIRST! You candidates from the village Hidden in the Sound! Knock it off! Who told you guys you can fight? Do you want to fail before we even begin!" Ibiki shouted pointing at the Sound nins.

"Sorry...It's our first time so we're a bit...jumpy, Sir." The bandaged dude said and Ibiki wasn't sure but did he hear a bit of mockery in the "Sir" part? Ibiki smirked before looking at the participants.

"Heh...I'll only say this once so LISTEN UP! There will be NO combat between candidates! No attacking each other without the permission from the examiner and even then the use of fail force is STRICTLY porhibited! Anyone who even THINKS about messing with me will be disqualified immediately!...Got it?" Ibiki said staring *coughglaringcough* at each and one of them. Everyone continued to stare at him until one of the sound nins muttered

"No fail force? Thats no fun..."

The jounins in the back of Ibiki smirked and chuckled at the fear that crossed the faces of the participants.

"Now if we're ready we will proceed to the first stage of the Chunin Exams. Hand over your paperworks and in return you will each be given a number. The number will determine where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you are all seated." Ibiki said holding up a number.

"What...did he just say...written?" Naruto muttered shivering a bit.

...

...

*Everyone was all seated*

"_Argh...I don't even know where the others are sitting! I'm all alone! This is already a disaster!_" Naruto thought pulling his hair a bit.

"Umm...N-naruto-kun?" A timid voice sounded beside him.

"Huh? Hinata! Where did you come from? I didn't see you there!" Naruto said when he saw the shy Hyuga Heiress beside him.

"I-I-I just wanted to say...G-good luck in everyt-t-thing." Hinata finished with a smile.

"Oh Thanks!" Naruto said appreaciating the encourgement "_Wowww that's so weird! I didn't even know she was there!_" suddenly a _tack_ was heard in front.

"Everyone eyes in front. There are few rules you have to be aware of and I won't be answering any questions so you better pay attention!" Ibiki shouted when he saw a couple of genins whisper to each other.

"Okay..Rule #1: The written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. You will all start the test with a perfect score of 10 points." Ibiki finished writting the first rule on the chalk board before continuing

"One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong."

"_So if I miss ten my final score will be...0_" Naruto thought a thunder cloud on top of his head.

"Rule #2: A Team will pass or fail base on the final score of all three members."

_Gasp!_

"Hey what..?"

" Are you serious?" murmers of disbelief could be heard all over the room.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! Are you saying we all score as a TEAM!" Ino yelled.

"SILENCE! I have my own reasons, so shut up and LISTEN!" Ibiki yelled back. Ino huffed sitting down again and crossing her arms.

"Rule #3: The sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you careful incase you cheat." Some of the participants looked towards the ninjas beside them.

"_Cocky idiots..._" Sakura thought looking at the faces of the smirking jounins.

"And for every incident they spot they will subtract two points of the culprit's score." Ibiki said a smirk making its way to his face.

"Be warned. Their eyes are extremely sharp and if you are cought five times you will be dismissed before the test are even scored."

"_Sheesh! They're making all sorts of things for you to fail_" Ten-Ten thought.

"If you want to be a shinobi then show us... what exceptional shinobi you can be.

"_Okay Okay...stay calm I know that Sakura will be alright and i'm sure I can do fine...so even if Naruto gets a 0 in this we can still pass this..._" Saske thought looking at Naruto.

"And one more thing...If any of the candidates gets a 0 and fail then the ENTIRE team fails."

"_THE HELL MAN! I bet that's you up there, Shisui, who is making my life like this!_" Sasuke thought glaring up at the ceiling.

"The final question won't be given out until 15 minutes before the end of the exam. You will have an hour in total...You may start on my signal." Ibiki said looking at the clock.

tick...

tick...

"BEGIN!"

Scribbles and tapping of pencils could be heard immediately. Beads of sweat were running down their foreheads when they looked from question and question trying to figure out the answer.

"_This isn't good...He's just sitting there! He's going to choke!_" Sasuke thought looking at Naruto.

"_What am I worried about? I did LOTS of things thats harder than this! All I have to do is take my time sweep through all the questions and find the one that I have a chance in answering...no pressure._" Naruto thought smiling picking up the test paper.

"_Okay first question...Oh I see its a cyptogram!_" Naruto said picking up his pencil still smiling.

"_Alright...mhmm...Okay forget about that one what's the second question..._"

"_I just noticed it but these problems are integrated problems that is based on principles of uncertainty...How the hell did I answer all of this before?_" Sakura thought sweat dropping before looking around. "_Sasuke found out the true meaning of the test already...Naruto is freaking out and all the others already found out before Sasuke did..._" Sakura thought. Sakura looked at forward and accidentally met the eyes of Ibiki. They stared at each other for a bit bbefore Sakura thought

"_Let's see if I still have the power to make Ibiki surprise and feel a bit of fear._" Sakura thought before letting her lips form to a sadistic and dark smirk that could rival his and let her eyes go colder and darker before breaking eye contact and writting on the test.

"_What the! Did I just shiver?_" Ibiki thought in surprise "_But that girl...who is she? and her eyes for a bit...it changed._" Ibiki thought remembering her pupils taking form of some kind of shuriken before going back to normal.

"_She's the first person who made me feal a bit of fear...heh...what an interesting bunch we have this year..._" Ibiki smirked before letting his eyes wonder again.

"_Okay time to help Sasuke.._" Sakura thought before staring at Sasuke at the corner of her eye hoping he would feel it. He did. Sasuke looked to the right feeling a gaze on him and was surprised to see Sakura looking at him. Sakura let her head nod to her paper and wrote a word on it indicating for him to copy her hand movements. Sasuke nodded before activating his Sharingan. Sakura wrote down the answers for the questions but stopped at question 6. Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

Stare. "_Let me rest! I'm tired!_"

_Sigh._ "_Fine..._"

Sakura put her pencil down and let her eyes wonder. She saw Akamaru barking silently at Kiba giving him the answers, Shino using his bugs, and Ten-ten moving the mirriors in the ceiling with her wires.

"NUMBER 43! FAIL!"

"NO WAY! Who would you know I cheated! Where's your proof! Yuo can't keep track with all of us here! You got the wrong guy-!"

_**BAM!**_

"We were chosen for this because we don't make mistakes. We are the best of the best so I suggest you shut up and leave. Take your team with you!" A jounin said banging the genin on the wall.

Sakura stared at the guy on the ground before glancing at Sasuke telling him that they will continue. Sasuke nodded before picking up his pencil and activating his Sharingan.

"_Okay Sakura...let's see if you have a brain in that over sized forehead of yours! Now..i'll let it put to work for me...Be flattered! I don't just use my Mind Transfer Jutsu on anyone!_" Ino thought making the boar seal.

Sakura suddenly stopped and Sasuke, who was copying her, stopped as well looking at her and noticed her hand was pointing to her paper. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before looking at his own paper. Sasuke's eyes widened when he read the last sentence she wrote: "_Ino is using her Mind Transfer on me so wait for a bit_."

"_Look at this one...staying focus as if nothing is happening...Hmm not bad for a rookie..._" Ibiki thought looking at Gaara.

Gaara was focusing his sand on his when suddenly a small sand ball turned into an eye ball with brown eyes. "_The Awakening of the Third eye..._" Gaara thought before crushing the eye ball.

"umm excuse me?" Kankuro said rasing his hand.

"What is it?" one of the jounin said.

"Gotta use the Can...sorry..." Kankuro said sheepishly smiling.

_Clank._

"I'll go with you. Make sure your not up to something." the jounin said hand cuffing Kankuro and holding a rope that was attched to it.

"That's perfectly understandable." Kankura said smiling. Gaara watched as his brother was escorted to the bathroom before resuming his concentration.

"_Heh...Thank you Sakura..._" Ino thought before canceling the jutsu.

"Security is tight around here, aren't they? But those sentinels aren't really as eagle eyed as they said they were...after all they didnt even notice there was one more sentinel then they used to be...right, Crow?" Kankuro said looking at the jounin who escorted him.

"_Why are they all copying from me?_" Sakura thought annoyed as she felt Neji's Byakugan on her form and noticing the beads of sand on her table.

"Maa...whatever doesn't matter anyway..." Sakura muttered continuing to jolt down the answers.

...

...

*Tenth Question*

"_Man these guys are cocky..._" -Sasuke

"_This is it..._" -Most of the Rookie 7

"_Hurry up, Kankuro! What good is your cheat paper if you miss the final question!_" -Temari

"But before I give you the fianl question..there are more rules you should be aware of.." Ibiki said his face void of all emotion.

_Door opens._

"Ahh made it just in time...I hope your trip to the bathroom was...enlightning" Ibiki said looking at Kankuro.

"_Shit! He's on to us!_" Kankuro thought eyes widening.

"Well...take your seat." Ibiki said impatiently. Kankuro headed to his seat passing by Temari and secretly passing a small paper to her.

"These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you." Ibiki said staring at them at the corner of his eyes and as if to frighten them more the wind outside became harsher.

"Very well then...Rule #1: Each of you are free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision." Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"_It's...our decision?_"

"Woww! What's the catch! Let's say we don't want to be given it? What happens to us then?" Temari shouted.

"If you choose not take the tenth question regardless to your answers in your test paper you get a zero in other words...you fail and that means of course that your team mates fail as well."

_Whisper._

_Murmer._

"Not's so fast...you didn't let me finish...if you DO take the question but answer it incorrectly not only will you fail...YOU WILL BANNED TO TAKE THE CHUNIN EXAMS EVER AGAIN!" Ibiki shouted glaring at them.

"Bullcrap! What kind of bogus question is that! There are a lot of people here who took the test before!" Kiba shouted pointing at Ibiki and standing up. Ibiki chuckled before answering Kiba's question

"Well...I guess you guys are just unlucky...I wasn't the one who made the rules before...but I made them now but of course If you don't want to take it you don't have to..." Ibiki smirked sadisticly at them. Kiba faltered a bit and unconciously taking a gulp.

"If your not feeling confident then by all means skip it. You can come back and try again next year." Ibiki said laughing.

"Now then...the final question...those who don't want to take it raise your hand!" ibiki said staring at each and one of them.

"Aww...i'm out...That's it..." A genin said standing up and raising his hand.

"Bang..." Sakura muttered closing her eyes before continuing

"Bang..." "I give up..." Raise hands.

"Bang...Bang...Bang...Bang...Bang...Bang...Bang...Bang..." and 8 more genins raised their hands. Sakura blew an air out as if she just finished shooting people and smirking, eyes still closed. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"_Naruto...Don't raise you hand...Come one..._" Sasuke thought. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Naruto's hand raising up. Sasuke looked at Sakura who glanced at him and shook her head.

All was silent until

**BAM!**

"Don't underestimate me! Your not going to scare me away! I don't care if I get stuck as a genin my whole life! NO WAY AM I RUNNING AWAY!" Naruto shouted before sitting down and crossing his arms together and looking away.

"_Incredible...after that ourburst he gave everyone a back bone...78 left...and I don't see anyone wavering.._" Ibiki said looking at the tems left.

"I admire your determination...for all of you who is left there is only one thing left to do...is for me to tell you...That you all pass the exam!" Ibiki said smiling happily.

"_He looks like Kakashi-sensei when we passed his test too..._" Sakura said sweat dropping a bit before sighing and looking outside.

"WOW WAIT A MINUTE! What do you mean we passed! Where's the tenth question?" some random girl said.

"There was never a tenth question! not a written one at least! actually your decision to stay is the anwer of the tenth question!" Ibiki said laughing out loud.

"So the last nine questions was just a waste of time!" Ino yelled.

"No quite the opposite! those nine questions are actually to see how well you can gather information without getting caught! Let me explain, you see my objective was to test not only as an individual but as a team as well and how well you function that's why my test was scored in a team basis so you know that everything you did or failed to do directly effects your team. I wanted to see how well you handle the pressure.

"Mhmm I figured it was something like thats why I kept my cool" Naruto said nodding his head.

"_**Yea right...don't flatter yourself, boy!**_" Inner Sakura yelled (A/N I actually forgot about her xD)

"The first nine questions were dificult in fact TOO dificult for any genin to answer and as expected some of you came to that conclusion that you have to cheat for any chance of passing of course it would have done you little good unless you had someone to cheat from so I disguised two chunins who already knew the answers and had them sit in with you"

"_WHAAAATTT! THE ANSWERS WERE INFRONT OF ME THE WHOLE TIME!_" Naruto yelled in his mind.

"Hahah you have to be a complete doofuss to not notice it!" Naruto yelled laughing.

"_Incredible...he didn't know the whole time..._" Sasuke said he's eyes twitching.

"Those who was cought cheeting failed immediately. Better to fail than cheat clumsily." Ibiki said taking out the tie in his headband and taking it out.

"Information...It could be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather and seek information can determine if you fail or did a mission successfully." The camera snapped to Ibiki's head that was covered in all kinds of wounds, burn marks, and scars.

"There will be a time where you will have to risk your life to get it." Ibiki tied his head band back before continuing

Of course you should also consider your source of information. They might just not be giving you the right information. Always bear in mind: Disinformation can be worse than no information at all, it can lead to the death of comrades or a lose of a village! that's why I put you in a position where you have to accurately get information. SEEK in order to survive." Ibiki said with a hard look on his face before smiling again.

"As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the tenth question and are able to pass on to the second stage of the Chunin Exams."

_CRASH!_

"_sigh__...jump right into action as usual..._" Ibiki thought sighing.

"HEAD UP BOYS AND GIRL! THIS IS NO TIME TO CELEBRATING! I AM ANKO MIDARASHI" (A/N I think?) A girl with purple hair that was tied up in something similar to Shikamaru's yelled.

Everyone was staring at Anko like she was crazy then Ibiki's voice sounded from behind the curtain behind Anko.

"Your early...again." Ibiki said staring at Anko with a annoyed face.

"Uhh Heheh..." Anko said blushing a bit before noticing something.

"Ibiki are you losing you touch? There's alot of them than usual!"

"Or...it could be a stronger crap of candidates this year." Ibiki said defending himself.

"Heh...Doesn't matter when i'm done with them...more than half will be eliminated." Anko said smirking a sadistic and dark smirk that could just maybe, MAYBE rival Sakura's.

"_More than...half?_"

...

...

IM FINISHED! :D This is the best chapter EVAA! :D Naa not really...but still I like it!

Oh and I think i saw this question in one of the reviews but I think someone asked me if I will be showing the A-rank missions Sakura did? Well it's up to you guys if you want me too :/ If you want then I will if you don't want I wont. :)

Next Chapter: Forest of Death Part 1

Until we meet again :X


	14. Forest of Death Part 1

Wassup, peeps? I feel extra hyper today! :D Why? Who knows?

Got nothing to say right now which is weird since my mind is all jumble up and stuff BUT who cares? I certianly don't! *Smile* Hints of GaaSaku and NejiSaku will come up here ;) So get readayyy! XD Now sit back, do some yoga, and enjoy the chapter :D

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS!

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking

"_**Yo!**_" -Inner Saku

...

...

...

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Forest of Death Part 1**

...

...

...

*Time Skip. Next Day*

Location: Forest of Death. Morning

...

...

Sakura looked up at the forest before her "_Ahh...scary as I remembered it ..._"

"_**This place is creepy...**_" Inner Saku said shivering.

"_It should be..._" Sakura thought smirking evilly. Naruto looked between Anko and Sakura "_Sakura-chan has the same smirk as that girl...it's almost scary..._" Naruto thought rubbing his left arm feeling it stand up. Sasuke let his eyes wonder until it stopped at Sakura's form.

"_I still haven't forgotten about those mission Sakura..._" Sasuke thought narrowing his eyes at her back. Sasuke was jolted out of his thoughts when he saw the examiner throw a kunai at Naruto's cheek and sighed.

"_Naruto did something stupid again..._"

"So you think you can handle it? Your not scared are you?" Anko whispered wiping the blood off Naruto's cheek before her eyes snapped to the left and a kunai came down from her sleeves when suddenly a freakishly long tounge that was holding a kunai appeared beside her.

"I was just... returning you kunai..." A ninja from the grass said smiling a bit.

"Why thank you, Grass ninja" Anko said smiling at the bastar..errr...lady.

"You know I really only recommend you stand this close behind me...If you wish to reach a premature end." Anko said taking the kunai from the lady's...tounge.

"My pardon...with the sight of blood on your blade slicing through my hair...i'm afraid I just got a little bit excited.." The Grass ninja said.

"_Cool...I wonder if I can do that to my tounge!_" Naruto thought sticking his tounge out and trying to make it longer.

"_**He's an idiot...**_" Inner Sakura said face palming knowing EXACTLY what Naruto was trying to do.

"_I can't blame him for thinking that...I wonder..._" Sakura thought slowly sticking her tounge out.

"_**DON'T...even THINK about it.**_" Inner said firmly glaring at the inside of Sakura's head.

"_Well sorry..._" Sakura thought pouting a bit and Neji who was staring at her for some reason cought it and his face turned red.

"Neji are you okay?" Lee asked his team mate who's face suddenly turned red.

"I-i-i'm FINE!" Neji said looking away but glancing at Sakura after "_What s wrong with me!"_

Ten-Ten looked at Neji with eyes that literally screamed "_I saw that!"_

Neji glared at her "_Shut it! You saw nothing!_"

Anko returned to her position in front before taking out a stack of paper from her coat.

"Now before we start the test I have something to hand out to you all. Its just a standard consent form, before the test all of you will have to read over this form and then sign it."

"What for?" Kiba asked.

"Some of you might not come back from this test and I have to get consent for that risk otherwise it would be my responsibility." Anko said laughing at the last part.

"Now I will be explaining what you guys will be doing in this test, here pass it around." Naruto got the paper and took one before passing it to Kabuto who took one and gave it to the other ninja beside him.

Gaara was about to pass it when he noticed the person next to him. Gaara and Sakura stared at each other as Sakura's hand grasped the papers and took it away from him muttering a small "Arigatou." Gaara nodded at her before looking at the paper in his hand wondering why his neck suddenly felt warmer than usual.

"The first thing you need to know is that this test will ask every one of your survival skills. First I will give a description of the practice field." Anko said taking out a scroll and opening it.

"The 44th battle training zone has 44 locked entance gates. There is a river and a forest inside and in the center is a locked tower located 10 kilometers from each gate, its in this confind area that you will under go the survival test. The test consist of..." Anko closed the scroll and took something from her pouch.

"An anything goes battle to get your hands on...these." Anko said holding up two scrolls.

"You will be fighting for these two scrolls: The Heaven and Earth Scroll." Anko put the scrolls away.

"All together, 25 teams will be participating and half of them will be after the Heaven Scroll while the other goes after the Earth Scroll." Anko said.

"Okay...so how do we pass the test?" Sasuke asked.

"Your team has to bring these two scrolls to the tower."

"We have to bring BOTH! That means half of us will fail!" Ino shouted in shock.

"No one said it would be easy. Oh and one more thing you have a time limit, you must finish be in the tower within five days." Anko said smirking.

"FIVE days!" Ten-ten yelled at Anko.

"_Why is everyone repeating whatever Anko-sensei says?_" Sakura thought looking at them weirdly.

"_**Woooww...Anko-SENSEI!**_"

"_Well yea...she was one of my sensei's in the future...where do you think I learned how to scare Ibiki?_" Sakura said to Inner.

"WHAT DO WE HAVE TO DO FOR FOOD!" Guess who shouted that? bet you don't know...Chouji.

"You just have to look around." Anko said.

"What a drag..." and surprisingly it wasn't Shikamaru who said it was Sakura.

"_I'm getting tired...I think I brought that book I bought yesterday...Ahh here it is..._" Sakura said taking out a book from her pouch.

"_**What...is that!**_" Inner said staring at the book.

"_Hey! This is a very romantic book..._"

"_**How so?**_"

"_Well there is this girl who likes a guy but then the guy likes someone else and than the girl jumps inside a volcano and the boy jumps after her...__sigh__...it was soo romantic..._" Sakura thought sighing a bit at the book.

"_**...How we are the same I have NO idea.**_"

"When everyone is done you will all give the consent form over there and they in exchange will give you a scroll, after that pick a gate and wait for my signal." Anko said pointing at the tent with three chunins in it.

"Now you have 10 minutes before we will begin so use it wisely!"

...

...

...

*With Sakura*

Sakura was peacefully reading her book when she felt a familiar chakra appear in front of her. Sakura looked up from her book and stared at the boy in front of her before moving a bit to the side.

"Come and sit with me, Gaara-san" Sakura said patting the space beside her before redirecting her attention to the book in her hands. Sakura didn't feel Gaara's presence beside her until a few minutes later. Sakura glanced at him before thinking "_He must be quite shock since his sand didn't react..._"

Gaara was shocked that was an understandment! He was flabbergasted! Why didn't his sand react! and why the hell does his face feel warmer! and why...does he feel a hand on his forehead? Gaara snapped out of his thoughts and his eyes traveled from the palm to the arm and finally the owner of the said hand and was surprised to see a flash of worry pass by her eyes.

"Are you alright, Gaara-san?" Sakura asked with a hint of worry laced on her voice. Everything was silent as the pair stared at each others eyes when suddenly Gaara muttered

"...Gaara."

Sakura blinked once.

Twice.

"Pardon?"

"Just Gaara...no -san." Gaara murmered looking, cross-eyed, at the at the butterfly that landed on his nose (A/N WOULDN'T THAT BE CUTE! :3). Sakura giggled quietly cause there is NO way she will giggle out loud...it isn't her style...

"_Cute..._"

"Okay then Gaara I think its time I head back to my team...they must be worried about me" Sakura said standing up before grabbing her book from the ground and bowing a bit at Gaara before walking away.

"Aa..." Gaara said looking at her back.

...

...

...

*With Kankuro and Temari*

Both of them were behind a tree and saw the moment that happened between their brother and pinky. Temari was trying her best to keep her mouth shut and as for Kankuro well...he was trying hard to get the hands of Temari off his neck and in the same time wondering what the hell just happened.

...

...

...

"OKAY TEN MINUTES IS UP! GET YOUR SCROLLS!" Anko shouted pointing at the tent.

Gaara walked towards his siblings who were whispering to each other. Gaara walked until he was behind them and asked

"What are you guys doing..." Temari and Kankuro jumped away from each other and turned around to face Gaara.

"N-n-n-n-nothing! What are you talking about! hahahah..." Temari said sweating bullets. Kankuro and Temari smiled at Gaara nervously when they saw him cross is arms and stare at them.

_"_Whatever...let's go..." Temari and Kankuro sighed in relief when he turned around.

Naruto hand over their consent forms to the chunin whhile the chunin gave them a Heaven Scroll.

"OKAY EVERYONE! TO YOUR GATES! AND ONCE IT OPENS THE TEST IS ON!" Anko said smiling happily. Team 7 walked to their gate and waited so did the other teams.

...

...

*Gate 16*

"WOHO! We rock at survival! Theres no WAY we will lose this! Hinata you better be ready!" Kiba shouted pumping his fist in the air.

"R-right..." HInata said quietly.

...

...

*Gate 27*

"This test might cost us our lives...What a drag..." Shikamaru said yawning.

"But since we have to do this...let's go after Naruto first."

"Chips..check...Chocolate...check...Strawberry layer cake...Ohhh Good..." Chouji said looking at the cake.

...

...

*Gate 6*

"_Not only do I have to deal with the other punks on other teams...I'll be with Gaara...and he might try to KILL me! especially if he finds out we saw happened between him and pinky!_" Kankuro said looking at Temari who was thinking the same thing.

...

...

*Gate 12*

"BELIEVE IT! I DARE YOU TO BRING IT ON NINJAS! I'LL JUST SEND YOU RIGHT BACK! TWICE AS HARD!" Naruto yelled acting like a boxer and punching the air. Sasuke smirked at him while Sakura was tying her hair in a bun so it won't get in the way and closing her eyes.

"_Hokage-sama..._"

*_Flashback_*

_Knock._

_Knock._

_"Come in." The Hokage said looking up from his paper work. Sakura entered the room and bowed respectfully._

_"Hokage-sama..." Sakura muttered._

_"Aaa...Sakura what is it?" the Hokage said bringing his attention to the genin...no...the ANBU Captain in front of him._

_"The Chunin Exams are tomorrow..." Sakura said looking out the window._

_"Yes...Orochimaru will be coming..." the Hokage sighed looking at his village._

_"Hokage-sama...What am I going to do with Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura said looking at the wise man in front of her._

_Sigh._

_"Sakura...you will have to decide this on your own." _

_"Hokage-sama-!" Sakura started but was cut off._

_"Sakura...He is your team mate...You will have to choose: Don't let him get the curse mark or...let everything happen like they did before." _

_"If I won't let him get the curse mark...he will probably stay but Naruto won't be able to train with Jiraya and get stronger than before...but if I let him get it...things might turn out the way they did..." Sakura muttered rubbing her temples._

_"Either way its a not a win-win situation..." Hokage-sama sighed befre looking at the young girl. Sakura stared at the Hokage before closing her eyes and sighing._

_"I trust you Sakura...you will make the right choice." the Hokage said to the pinkette._

_"Dismissed." Sakura bowed at the Hokage before leaving the office._

_"Good luck Sakura._" _The Hokage thought looking at the red and pink blur._

_*End of flashback*_

The count down was heard.

"THREE!"

"_Don't worry, Hokaga-sama I made my decision and..._" Sakura trailed off tightening her bun.

"TWO!"

The Hokage looked out the window "_Sakura..._"

"ONE!"

Kakashi-sensei closed his eyes.

"_Good luck..._" Kakashi thought an image of his team in his mind.

"GO!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open as the gate opened and the teams dashed in.

"_I'm sorry..._"

...

...

...

HEYYY! :DDD OMG THIS TOOK ME HALF OF THE DAY YESTERDAY AND TODAY TO MAKE! I took so long because I was watching Legen of Korra! Episode 12 came out! WOOO! but I think its the end already...

Anyway! Thank you for all your reviews! :D I hope you liked this chapter and the GaaSaku scene :P

What decision did Sakura make? Why is she sorry for her decision! Will Sasuke get the curse mark or not! Why am I asking you these questions when i'm the author! Am I going insane! I think I should stop! Please tell me what you think about this chapter! ^.^

Next Chapter: Forest of Death Part 2

Until we meet again... n.n


	15. Forest of Death Part 2

Hey! Unfortunately there wont be much romance in this chapter and only a bit of humor 'cuz this is serious...REALLY serious...O.e

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS!

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking

"_**Yo!**_" -Inner Saku

...

...

...

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Forest of Death Part 2**

...

...

...

*With Team 8*

"Okay the first thing we gotta to do is to find them. Ready, Hinata?" Kiba said looking at Hinata who nodded.

"Byakugan!"

At that word the veins near the temple of Hinata buldge.

...

...

...

*Team Guy*

"Take it easy, Lee the test has only just begun." Neji said catching up with the eager grean-cladded boy.

"That may be but still...whoever our enemies are...I want to find them before they find us!"

"You block-headed fool..." Neji muttered chuckiling a bit.

...

...

...

*Team Asuma*

Ino's head popped out from behind the tree and same with Shikamaru who was hiding in the tree infront of her's. Shikamaru looked around before giving a nod to Ino. Ino came out when she look to the right.

"Argh! Are you kidding me! What are you doing?" Ino yelled/whispered glaring at Chouji who was sitting on the ground opening a bag of chips.

"Just taking a snack! I have to keep up my strength don't I?" Chouji said getting a handfull of chips.

"We barely even started!"

"Chouji..."

"I can't help it! It's my favorite flavor!" Chouji defended.

"Hah! You guys quick! Hide!" Shikamaru sensing a chakra near by.

Ino and Shikamaru ran to a bush while Shikamaru dragged Chouji by his scarf just in time three ninjas landed where they were. Shikamaru peeked at a hole at the bush.

"_Oh no..._" Shikamaru thought his eyes widening at the potato chip on the ground. One of the ninjas pointed to another direction and the other two nodded before jumping to the trees.

Ino sighed in relief while Shikamaru sighed tiredly.

"_Oh man...I have to deal with this for five days?_"

...

...

*Back with Team 8*

"So if the tower is where everyone is heading...then I say we et a trap nearby and catch whoever gets caught." Kiba said when suddenly Akamaru sniffed the air and barked at Kiba.

"Well, well...we have company..." Kiba said smirking.

"Look at those fools...standing in the open as if they WANT to get caught." A ninja who will now be name "Hiro" said.

"It seems they sensed us but there such lame ninjas that they can't even pin point where we are." "Taka" said when suddenly "Hiro" froze.

"Hey you okay? Whats...that thing on your back?" Taka said looking at a buldge that was moving inside Hiro's shirt. The shirt was pulled down to reveal a HUGE leach.

"W-what?" suddenly leaches fell from above them.

"A-AHHH!"

"Heh...I guess the leaches found them..." Shino muttered looking up at the tree where the ninjas were.

The ninjas, who are now on the ground, shakily stood up not noticing the wires around them when suddenly Hiro touched one. A giant net wrapped around them from under them.

"That's one team down..." Kiba said looking at the ninjas.

...

...

...

*Team 7*

"A-AAHHHHH!" Naruto and Sasuke looked back while Sakura was keeping her eyes out for anything unusual.

"That...sounded like someone screaming..." Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded at Sasuke while Sakura sighed getting irritated for some reason.

"AH! It's nothing to worry about! This is going to be a piece of ca-!" Naruto suddenly stopped before excusing himself.

"Ahh excuse me for a bit I really need to ...you know.." Naruto said going to a nearby bush and Sakura who was annoyed already felt her patience snap.

"NOT INFRONT OF ME! GO BEHIND A TREE, YOU IDOIT!" Sakura growled punching Naruto's head. Sasuke stared at Sakura with a surprised expression.

"_Wonder what made her so...annoyed..._"

*After Naruto...ya know*

"Ahh That was a lot! I wrote my whole name!"

_**BAM!**_

Naruto grunted as his back his a tree. He looked up holding his cheek and stared at Sakura who's right arm was stretched to his direction proving she was the one hit him.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!" Naruto yelled before he gulped. Sakura's glare right now is just down right SCARY! plus Sasuke's...if looks could kill he would be DEAD!

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you...Sasuke..." Sasuke nodded his head before attacking Naruto.

"H-HEY! GUYS! HAVE YOU GONE NUTS!"

"Yea right! Where's Naruto!" Sasuke snorted glaring at Naruto.

"What are you talking about? I am NARUTO!"

"Then where's your cut on your cheek?" Naruto's eyes widened and he froze.

"And you have Naruto's shuriken holder on your left when Naruto is right handed! Your transformation is worst than his." Naruto suddenly smirked and dropped the henge.

"So you found out? So what! I'll still get your scroll...now which one of you has it..." the rain ninja said. Sasuke just held his kunai tighter while Sakura took her own out.

"I see..." the rain ninja said before dashing towards them. Sasuke and Sakura jumped both doing handseals.

"FIRE STYLE: PHEONIX FLOWER JUTSU!" Sakura and Sasuke both yelled fire coming out from their mouths. The rain ninja dodged everything and attacked Sasuke with a kunai and Sasuke countering it.

"You have two opponents.." Sakura muttered from above before front flipping and kicking him to the ground. The rain ninja coughed up blood before jumping out of the of Sakura's punch. Sakura stopped herself before her fist can hit the ground before Sasuke and her followed the ninja.

"HEY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Naruto yelled his body and hands tied together.

"Little idiot..." Sakura muttered as Sasuke threw a kunai at the rope.

"Thank you!"

"keep your head in the game!" the rain ninja said throwing kunais at them. Sakura jumped out of tree while Sasuke went under it but then he looked up.

"_Paper bomb..!_"

_**BOOM!**_

Sasuke quickly twisted himself so he land on all fours.

"Sorry but this is a test you failed!" the rain ninja said kunai on Sasuke's neck.

"Didn't I tell you already you have two opponents?" Sakura said throwing a kunai at him. The rain ninja jumped out of the way but Sakura suddenly flashed step to the ground and used her chakra to hold the kunai and throwing it to the ninja using her feet. While the kunai was speeding towards him Sakura came up in front of him digging her kunai deep within him.

"Argh..." Sakura glared at him with her Kekkai Genkai activated.

"Sakura-chan are you okay!" Naruto yelled at her.

"Be on guard! His team mates might strike at any moment!" Sakura yelled back. The rain ninja pushed Sakura away from him.

"I came alone...i'll get you back!" the rain ninja said holding his wound before jumping away. Sakura landed safely on the ground and glared at his back.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled running towards her when he froze and gasped. Sasuke, who was behind Naruto looking for enemiees, looked forward before his eyes widened.

"Sakura...your eyes..." Naruto whispered looking at Sakura's eyes. Sakura looked at them weirdly before looking at a puddle near her foot. Sakura's eyes widened a bit when she saw her Kekkai Genkai.

"_I still have it..._" Sakura thought touching her face.

"Sakura what is this! You had a Kekkai Genkai!" Sasuke yelled at her angrily. Sakura glared at him her eyes back to normal before turning around.

"Let's go..." Sakura muttered jumping to a tree and hopping to another. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other before following.

"_If I still have my Kekkai Genkai then my decision just got easier...should we pass the other direction? No...it wouldn't matter...he will still find us..._" Sakura thought sighing.

"_So little time..._" Sakura stopped before landing down on the ground Sasuke and Naruto coming after.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke said thinking she spotted an enemy. Sakura turned around and said

"That last encounter just proved that we can't just trust appearance...we need to have something that will prove that you are the real person..." Sakura said sitting down.

"_Not that me sensing your chakra is enough..._"

"How about a password?" Sasuke said leaning on a tree.

"What kind of password?" Naruto asked following Sakura and sitting down.

"A secret one...something that is only known to the three of us..." Sasuke said closing his eyes.

"A question...When does a ninja strike?" Sakura said following the password they did before. Sakura's eyes snapped to a bamboo that was sticking out from underground.

"_So that's how she knew our password..._" Sakura thought before continuing.

"A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard down. When his weapon lays forgotten in the still-mist of the night. That's our password." Sakura said opening her eyes to see Sasuke nod and Naruto looking confused.

"Did you get it, Naruto?" Sakura said raising her eyebrow at him.

"Oh Yea, yea! I got it! I just thought it would be a passWORD not a passSPEACH." Naruto said.

"Okay...Sasuke you get the scroll..."

"Wait a minute I-Ahh!" Naruto yelped touching his cheek.

"What was that?"

Sakura's eyes went cold.

"_This is it..._"

Suddenly a harsh wind blew and seperated them.

"All right you two head into the woods and keep your eyes open...I'll handle THIS alone..." The grass ninja said looking at the trail before them.

Sasuke was under a bush when he suddenly felt a presence behind him.

"Sasuke..." Sakura muttered taking a leaf out of her hair. Sasuke held his kunai in front of him.

"Stay there! The password!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes a bit before reciting the passSPEACH as naruto puts it. Sasuke lowered his kunai a bit when she finished.

"HEY! GUY! ARE YOU OKAY!" Naruto yelled running towards them.

"Don't come any closer. Password." Sasuke said resuming his position. Sakura's eyes flashed a bit before going colder and emptier while her hand inched slowly to her kunai holster. When Naruto recited the password Sakura quickly drew her kunai out and aimed for a vital organ.

"I'll admit your quicker than the first one. Naruto would have never remembered that password! Not in a million years, you have a better chance in teaching a hamster that than him!" Sasuke said glaring at the new imposter. Naruto grinned his tounge licking his lips.

"My aren't we the clever one..." Sakura shivered unnoticed.

"_It gets really creepy when your looking at Naruto's appearance and hearing the voice of her...Ugh.._"

_POOF!_

"Tell me...if you team mate is really THAT dimwitted than why would you chose a password that long?" the grass ninja said holding her hat. Sasuke glared at her while Sakura went to her sarcastic mode.

"Seriously I didn't know he was THAT dimwitted..." Sakura said shrugging her shoulders.

"Now isn't the time for your sarcastic mouth, Sakura!" Sasuke whispered harshly at Sakura who just rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you talking about? It's the PERFECT time for me to be sarcastic." Sakura said while thinking

"_I'm about to sacrifice my life here!_"

"This...will be entertaining..." the grass ninja said flickering her tongue out.

...

...

*With Naruto*

"Ugh...okay okay...woopsie daisy.." Naruto muttered rolling to the side and standing up.

"I wonder where Sasuke and Sakura went...I hope they...they...they..." Naruto repeated the last word over and over looking at the huge snake in front of him.

"HOLY CRAP!"

...

...

*Back with Sasuke and Sakura*

"Ahh...you would love to get your hands on our earth scroll don't you? It would fit so nicely with your Heaven Scroll..." the grass ninja said before bringing it to her mouth. Sakura quickly covered Sasuke's eyes and looked away.

"Must be over 15 Sasuke..." Sakura muttered while Sasuke blinked stupidly.

"When this is over...one of us will get both scrolls..." the grass ninja looked at them with eyes that resembled a snake.

"And one of them will be dead."

Suddenly Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw his own death flash in front of him before falling down to the ground shaking. the grass ninja smiled in satisfaction but then her eyes widened.

"_That girl..._" the grass ninja thought looking at the still standing pinkette who had her head down and was blocking her view of Sasuke. The ninja's eyes widened when Sakura's head looked up and now it was her turn to see her death flash in front of her but she didn't go down...no...she just shivered a bit before standing up straight again.

"_Such cold and dangerous eyes..._" but she didn't know but the hand behind was shaking hard. Sakura stared at the grass ninja her eyes growing colder and emptier by the minute.

"C'mon Sasuke..." Sakura whispered barely moving her mouth.

"Oh what's this? You don't seem to fear death...interesting..."

"_Yes...that's right...take an interest in me...i'm interesting right? even more than Sasuke...okay...just a little bit more of a push...then I got him..._" Sakura thought satisfied that her plan was working. Sakura suddenly threw two kunais (with a third one hiddened) with lightning speed and picked up Sasuke and jumped out of there.

...

...

...

*Naruto*

"That's it! I'm leaving! I don't care if slitherpuss doesn't like it!" Naruto yelled before struggling to put his hands together.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto's started poofing out everywhere until...

_SPLAT!_

"HA! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID SNAKE!" Naruto panted glaring and pointing at the snake.

...

...

*Sasuke and Sakura*

Sakura and Sasuke was behind a tree panting and taking deep breaths. Sakura leaned on a tree trying to regain her breathing patern.

"_Damn it! Fear dominated me!_" Sakura yelled in her mind closing her eyes shut tightly.

"Saku-SHH!" Sakura cut him off telling him to be quiet.

"We can't just keep running..." Sakura said to Sasuke who nodded.

"But she's too dangerous for us..." Sasuke said looking at Sakura. Sakura turned around when her eyes widened.

"WATCH OUT!" Sakura yelled grabbing Sasuke's hand and jumping away. The snake slithered up the tree and dashed to them. Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke put his body in front of her and threw shurikens at it.

"STAY AWAY!" Sasuke yelled his Sharingan unconciously activated because of his fear. The snake shouted? in pain before falling down to a tree trunk. Sasuke and Sakura landed in different trees Sasuke panting deeply. Sakura eyes snapped to the snake when he started cracking.

"I sense your fear and desperation, boy...but the girl...I sense none at all...why is that?" the grass ninja wondered half of her body sticking out from the snake. Sakura glared at the snake-like lady with hatred that could rivals Sasuke's.

"You look at me with such eyes...as if I did something unforgivable to you..." the grass ninja said looking at Sakura's eyes searching for any signs of fear or desperation. The grass ninja smirked. Found it.

"But your not as interesting as the Uchiha survivor...thought almost reaching it..." Sakura closed her eyes as she came up with a plan.

"_The only thing I can think off right now..._" Sakura nodded before opening her cold eyes and staring at the lady.

Stare.

Stare.

Jumps away.

"What?" the lady said in surprise. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Sakura leave him but he saw the words in her eyes when she looked back. Sasuke narrowed his eyes before nodding at Sakura unnoticed.

"_Just hold on for a bit!_"

"_I will..._" Sasuke thought though with a bit uncertainty.

"Looks like she ran away...pity!" the lady said before slithering her way to Sasuke like the snake when suddenly kunais stopped him.

"LOOKS LIKE I CAME JUST IN TIME!"

...

...

...

*With Sakura*

"_Naruto..._" Sakura thought looking down on the yellow-haired boy.

"_**Why aren't you helping them!**_" Inner Sakura roared in anger.

"_SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU!_" Sakura snapped at Inner. Inner immediately went quiet because this was the first time Sakura actually yelled at her with pure anger in her voice.

"_I need time...something I don't get everyday..._" Sakura closed her eyes hearing Naruto's voice and Sasuke's panting around her.

"_**What...do you plan on doing?**_" Inner Sakura whispered quietly.

"_I'll break her interest with one move..._" sakura thought waiting for the right time to make said move.

...

...

...

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Anko burst inside the office of the Hokage who was camly drinking tea.

"What is it, dear Anko?" the Hokage said gently putting down his tea cup.

"OROCHIMARU IS HERE!" Anko shouted banging her hands on the desk.

"I know." came the short reply of the Hokage.

"W-what? THEN WHY AREN'T Y-!" Hokage-sama raised a hand to silence her.

"I already have it under control but if you want...you may go after him." Anko glared at the tea cup because well...she can't glare at the Hokage before storming out of the office banging the door in the process. The hokage sighed before looking outside.

"You better have it control Sakura..."

...

...

...

"AHH! AHH!" Naruto continued to punch the snake. Sakura closed her eyes tightly feeling a tug in her heart.

"_Naruto..._" Sakura thought desperately.

"ARGH!" Naruto grunted as his back met the tree.

"_That fire in his eyes...theres no mistaking it!...Woww...things have gotten interesting.._" the lady thought smirking.

"Now then...let's see how well you do, Sasuke." the snake dashed at Sasuke with incredibly speed when...

_Stops!_

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Naruto who stopped the snake from eating him alive.

"Heh...Your not hurt are you? You scrady cat!" Naruto yelled looking at Sasuke with the Kyuubi's eyes. Sasuke gasped looking at Naruto's eyes when suddenly a tongue circled around him and brought him up.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! SHIT MAN! THIS IS DISGUSTING!" Naruto thrashed around the tongue trying to get away. The tongue pulled up Naruto's shirt a bit before purple flames started appearing on her finger tips. The lady smashed her palm into Naruto's stomache.

"FIVE PALM SEAL!"

"AHHHH!"

Sakura closed her ears with chakra trying silence the scream and closed her eyes tightly restraining herself from barging in there.

"_Just a little more..._" Sakura thought.

...

...

Sakura's eye brow twitched.

"_Now..!_" Sakura jumped from her hiding spot and dashed to Orochimaru who was preparing to put the curse seal on Sasuke.

"Final stage..." Sakura whispered eyes still closed but Orochimaru and everyone heard it clearly as if she wasn't whispering at all. Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"_What! She was there the whole time? I didn't even feel her!_"

"KUROKI HONOO!" Sakura's eyes snapped open as her eyes turned to her Kekkai Genkai but something was different. Her pupils weren't shaped as a shuriken anymore but it looked rings were in her eyes (kinda like Rinnegan) and...one of them was on fire...literally as in black flames were coming out from her eye.

"_Those eyes...what is it?_ _I never saw anything like it!_" Orochimaru said quickly losing interest in Sasuke.

"_That's it...Just on more push..._" Sakura thought before landing in front of Sasuke and muttering, thought they still heard it perfectly.

"Me ni mienai honoo." the flame in Sakura's eye suddenly disappeared but Sakura knew it didn't, it was just invisible now. Suddenly Orochimaru screamed in pain, his arm was getting burnt but he couldn't see any flames then it hit him.

"_Me...ni mienai honoo means invisible flames!_"

Sakura knew her planned work when she saw the new glint in Orochimaru's eyes. Orochimaru smirked at them.

"It looks like I have a different prey now..." Orochimaru suddenly stretched his neck and bit Sakura.

"Argh..." Sakura bit her lip, like hell she would give Orochimaru the satisfaction of making her scream. Sakura let her chakra flow to her hands to sooth the pain a bit but she wasn't expecting Orochimaru to bite Sasuke too.

"NO!" Sakura rushed to Orochimaru and punched his face, chakra blazing out from her fist. Orohimaru grinned creepily before sinking down to the ground.

"Let's see who will break first..."

Sakura glared at the tree he sunk in before rushing to Sasuke, who fainted already. Sakura sighed dropping to her knees and Sakura screamed in anger.

"AHHH!"

Angry tears rolled down her face as Sakura punched the tree continuously.

"_Hokage-sama...I failed...It was only suppose to be me..._"

...

...

...

Sniff...Sniff...WAAAA! MY DOG DIED TODAY! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG IN UPDATING! Oh and guys Sakura's Kekkai Genkai? not mine. Its from the anime Black Rock shooter! but instead of a blue flame its a black flame! See the picture in my account! :)

Next Chapter: Forest of Death Part 3

'Till me meet again...


	16. Forest of Death Part 3

Hey! MY MOM LET ME OFF THE HOOK! :DDDD It's so good to be back! HAHAHAH :) I'm in a swimming pool right now! ^.^ Floating...floating...with my laptop in my lap typing this...WEE! :D I just hope my laptop doesn't fall...I pray to God it wont! If it did...i'm doomed! I missed my laptop SOOO MUCH! Did ya guys miss me? :P HAHAHAHA Oh and guys i'm sorry but there will be a kiss here...I'm sorry if you don't like the pairing that kissed but I promised someone I would do it! and I NEVER break a promise! NEVER! SO i'm really sorry!

Review and enjoy this chapter of Unexpected Second Chance.  
I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS! ;D

"Yo!"" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking

"_**Yo!**_" -Inner Saku

...

...

...

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Forest of Death Part 3**

...

...

...

For two days straight Sakura wouldn't dare to go to sleep, she would simply closed her eyes meditating while healing the pain the curse mark would brind once in a while and trying to get rid of Orochimaru's taunting that seems to be always there when she closes her eyes.

_Sigh._

Sakura waited. Waited for Sasuke and Naruto to wake up, waited for the Sound nins to come, and waited for this whole thing to end but she knew that would never happen...everything just begun ever since she got the curse mark. Sakura clenched her eyes tighter, this wasn't suppose to happen. It was only suppose to be her getting the curse seal not him too! She thought Orochimaru could only put the curse seal on one person. Sakura's finger twitched lightly. The Sound nins are here. Sakura's finger moved.

_Thud._

A kunai embeded itself in front of the squirrel that was heading to her. Sakura's eyes slowly opened.

"Gomenasai, Squirrel-san...i'm just really in a bad mood right now." Sakura said getting her scarf and warpping it around her neck, tightly before leaning on the tree root.

"I was sure that would work...Do you think she saw the paperbomb we attached to the squirrels back?"

"No...I don't think that's it...I gess we have to get a closer look to find out."

...

...

*With Lee*

"_Okay...if I can catch all 24 leaves before they touch the ground then Sakura will fall in love with me! If not she will never return my feelings!_" Lee thought looking at the leaves falling. Lee jumped off the tree and catched the leaves.

"_One more!_" Lee thought when he saw a squirrel with a paperbomb in its back and was about to expload. Lee dashed to squirrel taking out the paperbomb and carrying the squirrel.

"That was close..."

...

...

*With Sakura*

Sakura was

"Some look out...she's asleep." A voice sounded but to them it didn't seem like she heard them but they didn't see the light twitch her finger made.

"It's called meditating, dimwit." Sakura said her eyes still closed in meditation. The ninja that spoke growled when a girl voice sounded.

"Chill, Dosu. She's trying to push your buttons." Kin said looking at Sakura cautiously.

"_I still remember those eyes in the written test..._" Kin thought an image of Sakura's eyes in her head. The eyes that was so hollow, so blank, so...cold. Kin shivered unnoticed. Just thinking about it gave her the chills.

"Hmpf...Wake Sasuke up! We want to fight him!" Dosu said looking at the meditating girl. Suddenly Sakura was standing up facing them, eyes now open but only half way and instead of one kunai there was now two that was spinning lazily, in the pointer and her middle finger, but strangely none of them seemed to be hitting each other.

"_I guess Orochimaru didn't tell them I also got the curse mark...this makes it easier._" Sakura thought looking at the sound trio with eyes that made the trio shiver. They didn't know somebody could have eyes that was so...empty. It's as if she can see right through you!

"_Let's act a bit..._" Sakura thought before opening her mouth.

"What do you guys want? What do you REALLY want? I know Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows." The trio's eyes widened and they gasped before Zaku said.

"I can't stay quiet after hearing that! How dare you talk to us like! I'll kill you first then Sasuke!" Zaku yelled jumping off the rock he was standing on.

"Wait Zaku...This type of grass was just recently dugged up...and grass like this doesn't grow in these forest. If your going to make a trap shouldn't you hide them better?" Dosu said holding up the grass.

"Now we attack." The trio jumped towards Sakura who was just staring straight ahead when she threw one of her kunais to the side.

_Slice._

"What? She has a trap above too?" Zaku yelled looking at the huge log that was heading towards them.

"Nice try, girl but that won't work on us." Dosu said his hand on the log before it suddenly exploaded. The trio was still heading towards but Sakura was still staring straight ahead when a voice joined.

"LEAF HURRICANE!"

Lee landed on the ground before his body went to his signature stance and the squirrel on his shoulder. Sakura stared at Lee for while before sighing.

"What are you doing here, Lee?" Sakura muttered suddenly beside Lee who jumped a bit at the sudden arrival.

"_Fast..._" Lee thought glancing at Sakura who was twirling her kunai lazily.

"I will always appear anywhere and anytime when you are in trouble, Sakura. I will protect you with my life." Lee answered scratching the chin of the squirrel before setting it down. The trio stared at the two with a cautious gaze well...the two boys stared at LEE but Kin stared at both of them.

"_He's a good guy..._" Sakura thought smiling secretly and chuckling.

"Hai, Lee...Arigatou." Sakura said before letting her gaze go back to the trio. Happy tears were flowing out of his eyes when he heard her say that.

"_Yes! She said yes and thanked me, Gai-sensei!_"

Dosu got the scroll out from his puch and handed it to Zaku.

"Looks like I have no choice...Zaku i'll let you handle Sasuke while I handle these two." Dosu stared at Sakura and Lee before opening his sleeves.

"The guy with the bushy eyebrows is pretty good in Taijutsu...Looks like I get to have some fun." Dosu muttered before dashing to them while Sakura's eyes narrowed a bit at the sentence.

"_Sexist..._" Sakura thought before Lee digged his hand to the ground and brought up a HUGE root from undeground.

"I am positive there is some trick in your arm so I will not waste my time dodging it! Afterall I saw your trick already." Lee said from behind the root.

"_But having said that he is still in an disadvantage because it is three to one...but I never said I wasn't going to help him and plus...I need to let go some steam._" Sakura thought before taking a deep breath and letting it out while coming out from behind the root Lee following but from the other side.

...

...

*With team Asuma*

"Aww man! There doesn't seem to be a team around that is weaker than us!" Ino yelled her hand behind her head looking annoyed.

"Hey I still think that Naruto's team is weaker than us." Shikamaru said while thinking

"_I'm not sure with Sakura though..._" before looking at Ino who glared at him.

"TAKE THAT BACK, YOU JERK! THERE IS NO DOUBT THAT SAKURA AND NARUTO IS LAME BUT I WON'T LET YOU TALK BAD ABOUT SASUKE! HE'S AWESOME!" Ino yelled pointing at Shikamaru with a vein popping out.

"Sakura? Ino I don't think Sakura is weaker than us. Have you forgotten that information card we saw? That girl did 3 A-RANK missions and her team didn't even know about so i'm pretty sure she came back like it was no big deal!" Shikamaru said remembering the card Kabuto showed them. Ino cringed at the topic about Sakura's card. Before she thought Sakura couldn't even hurt a fly! but after seeing that...Ino shook her head, she was trying to forget about it.

"I don't care about Sakura! There is no way Sasuke would lose a fight!" Ino yelled turning away from Shikamaru with her arms crossed.

"Hey guys Sasuke collapsed... and Sakura is fighting!" Chouji said looking at the fight from up a tree.

"WHAT!" Ino shouted in shock jumping on the tree Chouji was on, Shikamaru following after, and narrowed her eyes to get a better view.

...

...

Sakura twisted her body so she can land on fours like a cat while Lee landing on his feet before falling on one knee panting heavily. Sakura stood up and glanced at Lee before glaring at Dosu. Dosu flinched from her glare before straightening up. Sakura was about to attack again when Lee stopped her.

"Wait Sakura...Go look after your team mates first...I'll handle this." Lee said his head down but he was unwrapping the bandages on his hands. Sakura hesitated before nodding and vanishing from beside Lee and appeared in front of her team mates.

"_Gai-sensei...the condition has been met...I have to use that jutsu now..._" Lee snapped his head up when Dosu rushed at him.

"TO PROTECT THE LIFE OF SOMEONE PRECIOUS!"

When Dosu was almost an arm away Lee disppeared only to reappear from under him and kick Dosu in the chin.

"I'm not done yet!" Lee shouted from behind Dosu in the air before the bandages around Lee's arms wrapped around Dosu tying his hand with his body together. Lee quickly wrapped his arms around Dosu and switched so they were falling down and twirling around like a hurricane.

"FRONT LOTUS!"

"_Oh no Dosu...there's no way he can break his fall!_" Zaku thought before doing some handseals and plugging his hands in the ground.

_**BAM!**_

Lee gritted his teeth looking at the body that was caught in a earth jutsu. (A/N I think?)

"Got you just in time...that impact could've been worse if I didn't catch you..." Zaku said smirking at Dosu who had is upper part of his body underground. Lee landed on the ground staring at the trio when Dosu got up his body not injured.

"WHAT! This can't be!" Lee yelled tears rolling down like a waterfall.

"A frightening jutsu...I would have been out if it wasn't for this soft dirt..." Dosu started shaking his head taking the dirt off. Lee stood up before falling down again panting.

"But now...it's my turn."

Dosu ran to Lee swinging his fist at him. Lee dodged but flinched at the sound coming from said fist. Lee panted more his vision getting blurry.

"Your jutsu is indeed fast...but mine is faster because it travels in the speed of sound." Dosu said looking at the kneeling genin. Lee's eyes widened before it closed tightly and he hurled.

"M-my ear!" Lee said holding his bleeding ear in pain.

"Oh I also forgot to mention my little gadget here...you might be able to dodge my blows...but you can't get away from it." Dosu said holding the gadget on his arm with his other.

"I don't need to hit you with my fist...the power of sound could do that for me!"

"Vibrations..." Sakua muttered but Dosu heard her.

"Give the little girl a price..."

_**Tick Mark.**_

"_ I'll let it slide for now.._" Sakura thought.

"You see your little old fashion won't work on us not that your not pretty good at but what's the use? With our jutsus it won't matter! Sound is faster than you." Zaku said smirking at the two leaf genins before opening his hands to reveal two little holes. Dosu ran to Sakura who tensed a bit while keeping the information they have given tucked behind her mind.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Lee shouted running in front of Sakura while the trio gasped. Lee stopped the arm together with Sakura who stood in front of him when the sound came out. Sakura quickly held Lee's hand letting her chakra flow inside Lee and covering his ears while doing the same thing with hers just not us much as Lee. It was similar to how she does her medical jutsu but when she is using medical jutsus her chakra doesn't stay inside the body when she is healing but now it is. She let her chakra protect the organs of the inner afterall its the inner ear that controls our sense of balance, the ability to hear. Lee's eyes widened when nothing happened to him. Dosu, who thought it was affecting them, laughed.

"Didn't I tell you that it was no use? You and the little girl are idiots!" Dosu laughed more when suddenly he was kicked in the guts...hard. Dosu flew to the tree all the way in the other side. Sakura quickly turned around and let Lee sit down.

"It's time for you to rest, Lee...you've done enough." Sakura muttered gently to the wincing and panting boy in front of her. Lee looked at her alarmed but Sakura shooked her head.

"I can handle myself just fine...and plus that guy needs to pay for calling me little girl...the second time." Sakura muttered her eyes annoyed and murderous. Lee hesitated before nodding at Sakura. Sakura turned around to glare at the three sound nins.

"How...did you...!" Dosu said in shock and anger. Sakura just stared at them placing a mask over her face.

"You said not too long ago that you use sound as a weapon and we all know how fast sound can travel. In dry air, the speed is 343.2 metres per second or one kilometer in three second or one mile per five seconds. Fast...very fast indeed." Sakura said her hand reaching behind her. The trio tensed thinking she was getting a weapon when she took out her pouch and dropped it on the ground.

"And now i'm as fast as sound in dry air." Sakura said her head down.

_**BAM! **_

_**BAM! **_

_Thud._

"Argh..." Dosu groaned in pain as the two trees he hit fell down. Zaku and Kin stared wide-eyed at the body on the ground then to Sakura who looked like she didn't even move. In a short period of time Sakura managed to kick Dosu to the tree that was all the way to the left then to the tree across from it without even breaking a sweat. Sakura once again reached behind her and let another pouch fall from her waist.

"And now as fast as sound when it travels in water."

_**BANG! **_

_**PULL! **_

_**KICK!**_

_Stops._

Sakura stopped, Zaku grunting and panting on the ground his stomache bleeding and Kin unconcious from the kick, and looked at Sasuke the curse mark beginning to spread. Sakura grunted in pain her hand going under her scarf and holding her curse mark. Sakura fell to the ground her eyes tight in agony. Sakura panted trying to heal the curse but no matter what she does the pain just keeps on coming.

"Argh..." Sakura bit her lip to replace the scream that was about to come out when Zaku kicked her guts. Sakura continued to bite her lips until it bled but she didn't stop the pain was killing her.

"_What's wrong with me! I felt pain worse than this when I was at Orochimaru's base before!"_ Sakura thought her eyes in pain when her visoin started getting blurry.

"_Tears..?_" Sakura thought feeling a wet substance on her cheeks. Sakura took a deep breath stopping the tears from falling more when suddenly she fainted.

...

...

"Argh..." Sakura grunted as her eyes cracked open. Sakura blinked and stood up looking at the mess in front of her. Shikamaru was holding Ino's body, Ino was in Kin's body, Chouji looked like he was about to hurl and Lee was lying down on the ground unconcious. Sakura blinked again, the pain coming from the curse mark stopped and she was leaning on the root where her team mates were unconcious.

"It looks to me that somebody used our team mate as a punching bag." Sakura's eyes snapped outside and to the tree where Neji and Ten-ten were. Sakura could see that Neji's temper was flaring by his chakra pattern.

"NO ONE DOES THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Neji shouted in anger activating his Byakugan. Everyone froze and gasped looking at the clearly angry Byakugan user.

"_He isn't just looking at us...he's looking right THROUGH us!_" Dosu, who recovered from the beating Sakura gave him, thought in surprise and a bit of fear.

Sakura's arms were keeping Sasuke, who woke up with the curse mark spread all over his body, down.

"Sasuke, get a hold of yourself!" Sakura yelled/whispered glaring at Sasuke who glared right back at her.

"Let me go, Sakura! I'll kill them for hurting the people I care about! I'll kill them for hurting YOU!" Sasuke said thrashing around. Sakura's eyes narrowed before pulling Sasuke up and hugging him. It worked before so maybe it would work now. It didn't. Sakura hugged tighter trying to stop Sasuke.

"SASUKE! STOP! KILLING THEM WILL DO NO GOOD! DON'T LET OROCHIMARU'S TAUNTING GET TO YOU!"

"_**TRY KISSING HIM!**_" Inner yelled.

"_NOW ISN'T THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THAT, INNER!" _Sakura yelled at Inner annoyed.

"_**I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT ANYTHING ROMANTIC OR ANYTHING! I'M THINKING ABOUT SAVING MY TEAM MATE!**_" Inner declared.

"ARGH! STOP MOVING SASUKE!" Sakura yelled in anger and annoyance her head on his shoulder.

"_**JUST DO IT, SAKURA!**_" Sakura closed her eyes tightly before letting go off the hug and closing the distance between.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the markings slowly made its way back to the curse mark and his eyes closed and he went down again. Sakura sighed before looking at the unconcious boy in her amrs before laying him down and standing up with her head down and black and dark blue chakra coming out from her curse mark.

"I'm such a hypocrite..."

"W-well...are you going to stay up there all day or come down and do something about it?" Dosu yelled cursing himself for the stutter. Neji smirked before closing his eyes.

"It looks like it might have been taken out of my hands..."

Dosu's eyes narrowed in confusion when he felt it. This chakra...

Everyone was looking at Sakura who was walking out from under the tree.

"SAKURA! YOUR AWAKE!" Ino shouted when she gasped. Pure black chakra were flowing and circling around Sakura and the final stage of her Kekkai Genkai was activated but what was weird was that her chakra was making sizzling noises as if it was burning something and unlike Sasuke's marks hers were looked like vines spreaded all over her body.

"I'm feeling generous right now so I'll give you guys a chance...Leave the scroll, pick up your team mate and leave..." Sakura said looking at them with a promise of death if they didn't do what she said to do. Zaku either didn't see the death in her eyes or he was just plain stupid because he said.

"You think we're scared? You're just a weakling! Can't even protect yourself and letting other people do it! HA!" Zaku taunted while laughing. Dosu glared at Zaku for his stupidity. She obviously has the curse mark too!

"Mhmm...I see...Your pretty confident in your power aren't? In your arms. But what if it was broken?" Sakura disappeared and reappeared behind Zaku before kicking him to the ground and holding his two arms behind him and pulling it.

"Would you...still be confident?" Sakura muttered pulling Zaku's arms more until it snapped.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Zaku's scream was full of pain and agony.

"SAKURA! STOP! YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ino yelled somehow getting courage and standing up. Sakura stopped and looked at Ino who flinched and took a step back.

"Your right...let's not kill him...it's painful enough that he doesn't have his poor arms anymore...So how 'bout we let you feel the same thing? afterall...A team is one and should always feel equal, right?" Sakura said walking towards Dosu with a craze look in her eyes. Dosu took a step back before quickly putting the scroll down. This girl was too strong for them!

"Here! I'll give you the scroll just let us leave in peace." Dosu said his hand shaking. Sakura hummed in approvement and nodded at his team mates.

"Good choice..."

Dosu picked up his team mates and left quietly but quickly. Sakura didn't do anything but stared at where Dosu went until she couldn't feel his chakra anymore. That's when Sakura stopped everything. She stopped the chakra around her, the markings on her body were slowly leaving and her eyes went back to normal. Sakura stumbled a bit before falling and waiting for the impact. It never came. Sakura looked up and was surprised to see Neji holding her body with worry flashing in his eyes. Sakura nodded at him in thanks while Neji nodded back when groan was heard and everyone, minus Sakura, looked towards the two unconcious ninjas. Sasuke was first to sit up before Naruto did and looked around before his eyes fell on Sakura and he was immediately beside her helping her up.

Neji let go of Sakura when Sasuke arrived and stood up going over to Ten-ten who was picking up Lee. Ten-Ten nodded at him indicating she was ready to go and Neji nodded back but before they left Neji glanced at Sakura and thought.

"_That was no ordinary chakra...I never knew the Haruno clan was that strong..._"

Sakura sighed nodding towards team Asuma as left before telling Sasuke to wake Naruto up and they will head out right away. Sasuke bit back to argue when he saw Sakura's glare. Sakura sighed again before looking up at the sky.

"_Everything is spiraling out of control, Hokage-sama and it looks like I might need to do what a certain weasel did soon..._"

...

...

...

HAHAH! SASUSAKU! XD

What did Sakura mean when she was at Orochimaru's base? and why was she there? What does she mean she might need to do what weasel-chan did? What did weasel-chan do? :O

Review and Thank you for reading :)

Next Chapter: Sakura vs Ino: Forfeit or Fight, Ino?

'Till we meet again...


	17. Sakura vs Ino: Forfeit or Fight, Ino?

WAZZ HAPPENING? :D

Ya'll okay still? :) Good! me too! :) I just noticed that I accidentally got the last chapter title wrong, it's suppose to be Forest of Death Part 3! XD WOOPS! My bad! Hahahaha! Thank you guys for reviewing and reading my stories! :)) Ya'll are great! AND GUESS WHAT! I'm getting obsessed with DeiSaku XD Who agrees with me! AHAHAHA

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS!

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking/Flashback

"_**Yo!**_" -Inner Saku

...

...

...

**Unexpected Second Chance **

**Sakura vs Ino: Forfeit or Fight, Ino?**

...

...

...

"AHHHH!" Naruto shouted in surprise standing up and looking around. Naruto looked around when he noticed Sakura and Sasuke staring at him weirdly. Naruto suddenly remembered something and ducked down.

"SAKURA! SASUKE! GET DOWN! That grass ninja can still be here!" Naruto said crawling and looking around while Sakura and Sasuke shook their heads in disbelief.

"He's one of a kind alright..." Sasuke muttered looking at the crawling Dope while Sakura chuckled before tying her pouches back and telling Naruto to get up so they could leave.

"Ehh? What about that grass ninja?" Naruto shouted jumping up to his feet. Saske gave him a glare while Sakura just told him to shut up and follow.

"_What happened while I was asleep?_"

...

...

...

*Team Kurenai*

The three genins were staring down, worriedly, at Akamaru who was shaking non-stop.

"Are you okay, Akamaru?" Kiba asked his best friend heavy worry laced on his voice but Akamaru just whimpered more.

"He's been shaking for 12 hours straight now..." Shino muttered looking at the poor puppy of his team mate. Kiba shook his head at Shino before saying

"It's only natural, since he saw that scene..."

_*Flashback* _

_Team Kurenai were hopping from one branch to another with Kiba in the lead, acting like the leader...again._

_"In survival games, __this __ is what's important, right Akamaru?" Kiba said laughing while Akamaru barked happily beside him. _

_"Luckily, the ones we caught in our trap had the other scroll. At this rate, we'll be at the tower first!"_

_"Don't get too carried away, for that is dangerous. Even a small bug protects itself by staying alert so that it won't encounter is safe." Shino said catching up with Kiba._

_"I know! Geez, you talk in such a weird way. You bug freak!" Kiba muttered looking at Shino with an annoyed expression before jumping ahead again while Shino glared at Kiba behind his glasses. _

_"But I think there is some truth to what Shino-kun said." Hinata said, not stuttering since she knows her team mates well enough, defending Shino when Akamaru suddenly sniffed the air Kiba doing the same before stopping on a branch, his team mates following._

_"Hinata...can you scout 1 km ahead from that direction?" Kiba asked wanting to make sure and pointing to the direction straight ahead. Hinata nodded before doing her stuff._

_"Allright...Byakugan!" Hinata scanned when she saw it._

_"There is someone over there." Hinata whispered narrowing her eyes a bit. Shino laid his head gently on the trunk and counted._

_"There seems to be...six people." Shino muttered listening intently. Kiba said they should check it out but Hinata looked at him like he was crazy while Shino glared at him._

_"Kiba, have you lost your mind? You cannot do that." Shino said firmly when Kiba smirked at him,._

_"The examiner said that we have to bring the Heaven and Earth scroll to the tower. She never said about bringing more and plus the more we have, the more teams would drop out, right?" _

_"Demo..." Hinata said looking at Kiba hesitantly._

_"We'll just observe. If it's bad, we won't fight. Well then, let's go!" Kiba said heading to wards the direction of the ninjas. Shino and HInata stared at him blankly for a long time when..._

_"I kind of hate him." Shino said looking at Hinata._

_"What's wrong, Akamaru?" Kiba asked, Hinata and Shino landing beside him, looking at the shaking puppy of his._

_"What's wrong? You two stopped all of a sudden." Hinata whispered looking at Kiba when Akamaru whimpered and hid inside his jacket._

_"Akamaru started to get frightened." Kiba said looking at the dog inside his jacket. Hinata and Shino looked confused before Kiba explained._

_"Akamaru is able to sniff an enemy's chakra and find out how strong he is but this is the first time I saw him get so scared. The guys fighting here aren't normal." Kiba said patting and rubbing Akamaru's ear before looking at the fight from behind the bush. _

_"Kids from the Sand challenging us straight on...is quite follish." A guy who's name was, if I remembered correctly, Midori said arrogantly looking at the Sand-Siblings while Gaara...glared at him, I guess._

_"Hey, kid. You should be more careful in picking your opponents." Shigure, who's name I searched in google, said just as arrogantly as his team mate._

_"Cut the chatter. Let's fight...Old man from the Hidden Village of the Rain." Gaara said his arms crossed while thinking "The crap? Since when do I insult people like that? This place must be rubbing off on me..."_

_Shigure's eyes narrowed at Gaara while Kankuro thought. "Who has which scroll?" _

_"Hey, Gaara! Shouldn't we follow them and gather information before picking a fight? If they have the same scroll as us it won't matter. Unnecessary fights are- It doesn't matter." Gaara cut Kankuro off._

_"I'll kill everyone we encounter." Gaara said as everyone's eyes, including Team Kurenai, widened in horror. "Okay maybe not everyone..." Gaara thought when a flash of pink went through his mind._

_"That's why I don't like to be with him..." Kankuro thought wiping the tears falling from his eyes behind Gaara._

_"Tsk...then let's do this." Shigure said his hands gathering the umbrellas in his back, three in his left hand and two on his right. He threw the umbrellas up in the air before doing the fire seal._

_"Ninpou Jouro senbon!(A/N Sprinkling Needle...hehe it sounds so stupid when you yell it in English XD)" and at that shout hidden needles started sprinkling out of the umbrella...like a SPRINKLER! :D_

_"The needles strike from above, below, left, and right. There is no escape." Gaara just blinked at him calmly._

_"The needles are also regulated with my chakra, and will attack the target!" (A/N I really don't get why they should tell the enemies their abilities, I think it's plain stupid.) Shigure shouted as the needles attacked Gaara._

_**BANG!**_

_Shigure smirked when his eyes widened. Gaara was still standing there, unharmed, with his sand protecting him. Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow before asking_

_"Is that it?"_

_The ninja took a step back in shock._

_"What? Not even one hit?...That can't be!" Shigure said before doing the fire seal again but the sand just came up and blocked the needles._

_"A rain of needles, eh? Then...I will make mine a rain of blood." Gaara said a dark smirk about to come up when Sakura's voice sounded in his head._

_"Don't let Shukaku control you too much, Gaara." _

_Gaara's eyes narrowed forcing the smirk down and making his face blank again._

_..._

_..._

_*With Team 8* _

_"His...chakra is huge." Kiba said to no one in particular, Akamaru still shaking in his jacket._

_"And that sand has a strong smell to it too." _

_"Smell?" Shino questioned._

_"It smells like blood." _

_..._

_..._

_*Back with the fight* _

_The Rain ninjas were starting to sweat and fear started bubbling inside of them._

_"A wall of sand?" _

_"That's right. It is absolute protection by the controls the sand inside the gourd and hardens it with an enormous amount of chakra. (A/N Again with the telling the abilities xDD) It is a technique only permissible by Gaara, and is used to protect his body. And regardless of Gaara's will, this is all done automatically. In other words, all attacks against Gaara are useless. You can't defeat our Gaara.(A/N sounded so wrong xD...I think I should stop with the A/N)" Kankuro said smirking at the Rain ninjas smugly._

_"Don't take me so lightly!" Shigure shouted as he raced towards Gaara, blinded by rage. Gaara moved his hand to form a triangle before saying_

_"Sand Coffin!" Sand made its way from Shigure's feet to his head before it fully wrapped itself around him. Shigure yelled, all his umbrellas falling down, and Gaara walked up to one of them that was in front of him and took a hold of it._

_"I can cover your loud mouth and kill you..." Gaara started as he opened the umbrella and put it over his head before continuing._

_"But that would be too miserable on your side." Gaara slowly moved his arm upward as the coffin floated up together with the movement of his arm. Gaara stared at Shigure, who stared back fearfully, before abrubtly clenching his fist._

_"Desert Funeral!" _

_SPLAT!_

_Blood rained down as the other two ninjas screamed in horror while Team 8 gasped and stared. Gaara, who maybe didn't want his clothes to be dirty or just for effects, had the umbrella on top of his head and body so he didn't get any blood on him. Gaara, who wanted to make them to piss in their pants, said._

_"There was no pain. Because there was no time to even feel it. The tears and blood of the dead mixes with an endless quicksand...and further fuels the war." _

_The ninja quickly put down the scroll and begged Gaara to let them go. Gaara just stared emotionlessly at them before doing the same thing to them. _

_"This isn't good! Run. He will kill us if he finds us!" Kiba told Shino, who was still looking at the scene, and HInata, who was covering her ears desperately trying to block out the screams._

_Kankuro walked to the scroll on the ground and picked it up. _

_"It's a Heaven Scroll. How convenient. Yosh, let's head to the tower now." Kankuro said turning to face his siblings._

_"Shut up. I still haven't had enough." Gaara said looking at the bush where Team 8 were._

_"Let's stop, Gaara." _

_"Are you afraid, caword?" Kankuro narrowed his eyes at Gaara before walking to him._

_"Gaara! You might be okay...But it's too dangerous for us! We only need one set of scrolls!" _

_"You slacker. Don't order ME around." Kankuro snapped and he took the hold of Gaara's shirt._

_"Cut it out! Why don't you listen to you big brother once in a while!" _

_"I have never thought of the two of you as siblings. If you get in my way, i'll kill you." Gaara responded calmly swatting Kankuro's arm away._

_"Gaara, stop. Don't be so cold. This is you big sister asking you, okay?" Temari said trying to be nice (for once). Gaara stared at Kankuro when he stretched his harm the way he did when he used Sand Coffin. Sand started forming around Gaara's hand as he glared at Kankuro._

_"Don't let Shukaku control you, Gaara!" _

_**BAM!**_

_"Okay." Gaara said bluntly looking at the cover for his gourd in his hand before putting it back on and walked away. Kankuro and Temari blinked at each other before falling to the ground and staring at it._

_"O-okay?" _

_*End of Flashback* _

"So are we the only one here?" Hinata asked changing the subject quickly. Shino shook his head when they heard voices.

"We've been waiting for 12 hours already!"

Team 8 froze as the Sand-Siblings entered and passed by them. No one dared to say something. No one dared to even breath until they passed by completely. Team 8 let out the breath they were holding before glancing at each other.

...

...

...

*With Anko*

"We have a situation here but we can't cancel the exam." Ankok said to two ANBUS when a knock was heard and came in a chunin.

"Excuse me."

"What is it? I'm having an important conversation here." Anko yelled at the chunin.

"My apologies but please, take a look at this." the chunin said holding a tape and putting it in.

"Okay, observe the time here and watch." The tape cleared to reveal the Sand-Siblings in the Tower and resting but the time...16:37.

"This is..." Anko said in shock.

"After the Exam started, one hour and 37 minutes later...This is the recording of the tower at that time."

"Is this even possible..?" Anko said standing up in shock.

"They finished the exam in just 97 minutes...This has never happened before. This is abnormal. They are NOT genin." the chunin said looking at the tape then Anko. "They broke the old record by four hours."

"That's not the only thing weird thing." Anko said staring at the three genins.

"What do you mean?"

"It's approximately 10 km from the entrances to the Tower. There are wild beasts, poisonous bugs, and steep forest trails and they act as if nothing happened. That red hair boy closest to us in particular is..." Anko trailed off.

"What about this boy?"

"You haven't noticed?" Anko said looking at the chunin in question.

"I see, this is quite surprising." one of the ANBU said his arms crossed.

"What's so surprising about him?" the chunin asked, not getting it.

"Look closely at his body." Anko said giving a hint.

"There's...no scratch at all! Not even dirt is on him!"

"It must have to do with his ability."

"It's been a long time since a promising guy emerged." the ANBU said chuckling.

"Although...He has unpleasant eyes."

...

...

...

(A/N I don't have much time so I will have to skip when they are all in the Tower already!)

"Maaa...Finally made it." Sakura yawned rubbing her eyes beside Kakashi-sensei who smiled at her cute gestures. Though he was curious...

"Ne Sakura-chan, how come you guys have no wounds or scratches on you?" Naruto was about to reply when he saw the smirk and wink Sakura gave him.

"Ahhh We are just that awesome!" Naruto shouted smiling cheekily. The truth is that Sakura healed them before heading towards the Tower and washed their clothes but it seems Sakura doesn't want Kakashi-sensei to know that.

Sakura patience was running VERY thing so she decided to cast a genjutsu over them so Kabuto wouldn't find them. Lord only knows what would happen if Sakura saw his face.

Sakura yawned again before wipping out a book from her pouch and reading. The people around them gave Sakura and Kakashi-sensei weird looks. They yawned, took out a book, and read it in the same time. Who wouldn't look at them weirdly.

"Nooo! Sakura-chan! Don't become like this old pervert!" Naruto cried pointing at Kakashi-sensei while Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Pervert? Maybe. Old? HELL NO!" Kakashi-sensei said glaring at Naruto before resuming to his book. Sakura shook her head at their anticts. Well you know what they say...like sensei like student. Or was it like father like son? Maaa...not my problem, Sakura decided going back to reading her book. She...needed to go to the rest room.

Sakura looked at her reflection more specifically her eyes. When was the last time her eyes sparkled with happiness? Hmm...Probably like 2 years? no...I think 3. Yep three years. Sakura arched her neck before taking off her scarf. The curse mark still hurts but Sakura had worse that it only felt lick a sting. Though if someone, like Sasuke for example, would go through this they would have probably be screaming in pain. Sakura sighed before taking our her hair ot of its bun and just let it down. Hmmm...it grew longer. It almost reaches the floor. Tsk...that won't do. Sakura quickly grab a kunai and cut her hair carefully until it only reached her knees. Perfect.

Sakura didn't bother with listening to the rules and fights. She didn't glance up when Kakashi-sensei let Sasuke go with him to seal the curse mark. Heh...Sasuke forgot she had too. Well it doesn't matter, all that mattered was her and her book. And she still has to think: Should she fight Ino and win? Or shouldn't...If she did she can't deal with Kabuto but then again if she didn't she can't stop Sasuke and Gaara in time...and plus she-

"Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka. Please come down here."

was out of time. Sakura sighed before closing her book and walking down slowly. Ino was already there waiting for Sakura. Sakura doesn't know if the fight would go the same way afterall Ino would probably be more careful since she saw her information card. And if it still goes the same way...then she could get back to her book while fighting.

As for Ino when she heard she was fighting Sakura she froze. In fact all her team mates froze as well.

"_I'll...be fighting...Sakura?_" Ino quickly snapped out of it and jumped down the railings, not wanting to appear weak and affected by the fight that was abot to come.

When Sakura finally reached she let out a small yawn. Partly because she was tired and partly because she knew it would piss of Ino. Sakura chuckled. Ino is steaming right now.

"Start!"

Nothing. Neither moved a muscle. Just stared at each other.

"Aren't you going to attack?" Ino said narrowing her eyes. Sakura shrugged her shoulders. Ino fumed.

_Kick._

_Duck._

_Punch._

_Dodge. _

_Throw._

_Throws back._

Everything Ino did Sakura would either dodge or counter it. She never went to offense just simply dodging Ino's attacks and strangely enough Sakura's hair never seems to get caught. I mean its so long that you would have probably thought that it could've at least get caught in one of the kunai's Ino threw. Sakura puffed out an air of disappointment before taking out her book. Naruto glared at Kakashi-sensei who sweat dropped.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOUR RUBBING OFF ON SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled angrily as the other teams looked at them weirdly. Seriously they would be rich if they had a dollar everytime they get weird looks.

Sakura, who was taunting Ino a bit, was surprised (Of course not showing it) to see Ino cut her hair off suddenly. Soo...she's still doing the same thing? How boring.

"YOU SEE THIS? I don't need this! I don't care!" Ino snapped throwing her hair on the ground.

"She's gone nuts..." Shikamaru muttered to his team mate, who nodded, his eye twitching.

"You waste such beautiful hair...you should really learn how to appreciate the things you have, Ino." Sakura said looking, almost sadly, at the blonde hair that was scattered all ovet the floor. Ino glared at her before doing the boar seal.

"Oh? Your using that on me again? You wouldn't last in 2 minutes inside my body, Pig." Sakura taunted more, but really wanting to tell Ino to stop. She wasn't lying! There's no WAY Ino can survive this pain!

"It worked the first time it would probably work the second time!" Sakura tsk.

"Ino, Ino...Has no one ever told you never to show your technique twice?"

"MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!"

_Silence._

"What was that suppose to do...Pig?" Sakura muttered looking up at Ino's 'lifeless' body. Sakura's eyes wondered to the ground where Ino's hair was. Hmmm..._Step._

"Damn..." Sakura muttered bluntly looking at the long wire that connected her feet with Ino's hands.

"Heh...That last jutsu was just a fake! I never planned to go inside your body until you step into my trap." Ino said looking up with a smirk on her face. Sakura blinked at her but remained silent.

"Grr...MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!" Ino growled before shouting.

...

...

"Heh...too bad...Forehead." 'Sakura' looked up with a victorious smirk on her face.

1 minute...

"AHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!" 'Sakura' yelled falling to the ground, her eyes tight in pain, holding her neck desperately.

"INO! What's wrong with her?" Shikamaru yelled looking at Asuma-sensei who shrugged.

"I don't...know."

"You have forgotten what she had said not too long ago." Kurenai-sensei, who's team was beside Asuma's, said. "she said and I qoute "You wouldn't last 2 minutes in my body."

"So that means...she was holding the pain back this whole time? She didn't look like she was in pain though!"

"That's what I would like to know too..." Kakashi-sensei, who heard them, muttered looking at Sakura's body that was quivering in pain. Ino, with so much difficulty, managed to cancel the jutsu.

"Hmm...it was barely 2 minutes..." Sakura muttered looking at the clock. Ino panted as she tried to regain her breathing.

"How can you stand that kind of pain! It was unbearable!"

"Well, Pig..." Sakura suddenly behind Ino and bent down and whispered "I delt with pain that was FAR worse than this." and Ino's world went black.

"The winner is *_cough *cough_* Sakura Haruno."

"WAY TO GO SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura just quietly picked up her book from the ground and dust it before heading up the stairs.

Sakura looked up sensing someone staring at her and was surprised to see Neji staring so intently at her. Sakura raised an eyebrow before giving a small wave and resuming to her book.

"_Now I wonder who I will fight in the Finals..._"

...

...

DID YA GUYS LIKE IT! :D I hope you did! :))) I am at my Granny's house! :))) I 3 my granny SOO MUCH! :DD Guys can you do me a favor and answer this question?

If you got the chance to be a Naruto character who would it be? :))

Next Chapter: Missions...Missions...

I shall return with a new chapter! :D


	18. MissionsMissions

I am going to spy on my friend's DATE! BWUAHAHAH! XD It's still going to be tomorrow! I'm so excited! LOLZ! XD

This chapter is actually going to be Sakura going on a mission hence the title Missions...Missions... :P So pretty much the only thing Sakura would be doing in the next month would be going on missions.

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking/Flashback

"_**Yo!**_" -Inner Sakura

...

...

...

**Unexpected Second Chance **

**Missions...Missions...**

...

...

...

"I refuse."

An ANBU, who was new, stared in shock as the pinkette refused the mission. That girl actually refused a mission from the Hokage? Is she suicidal? Why are the other ANBUS acting like it's nothing!

"But Saku-channn!"

The new ANBU looked at the Hokage. Why isn't he getting mad! And why the hell is he acting like a child! Does he always act like this?

"Fine."

"Really?"

"No."

The new ANBU did an anime fall as the other ANBUs sighed. What the freak? Is this a genjutsu or something? Who the hell is this girl?

The Hokage narrowed his eyes at the calm pinkette who was reading her book.

"Why don't you guys go out for a bit..." Hokage-sama said his eyes still narrowed. The other ANBUs sighed yet again before nodding and dragging the new ANBU out since he wasn't moving.

"What! What is going to happen?"

"You better start getting use to this. This will always happen when Sakura-hime is called for a mission." one of the ANBUs said leaning on the wall as they heard crashes and banging noise from the office. The new ANBU was about to barg in when the ANBU shook his head.

"Don't go in unless you wish to die early."

_CRASH._

"HOKAGE-SAMA! GIVE IT BACK!"

_**BAM!**_

"NOT UNLESS YOU ACCEPT!"

_**BANG!**_

"You wouldn't dare..."

_**BOOM!**_

_Sigh._

"Sakura-hime broke another desk..."

"You may come in."

The ANBUs opened the door and bowed though, after bowing, the new one was looking at the room in surprise and a bit of fear. The desk was on the ground, in half, and one chair was strangely missing and the glass behind the Hokage was broken, so the new ANBU being quite smart immediately knew why a chair was missing.

"Thank you Sakura-chan for accepting the mission! Here's the scroll!" the Hokage-sama said happily tossing the mission scroll to Sakura who caught it without even looking. Sakura grumbled before opening the scroll and looking at the details for her mission.

"B-rank Eh?...blah blah...Is this a solo mission?" Sakura asked putting the scroll in her pouche. The Hokage nodded his face back to his calm one.

"I don't see why you need help in this, so yes it's a solo mission."

"Why are you even asking me to do this mission? Why can't you ask...I don't know a CHUNIN to do this?"

The new ANBU stared at Sakura in question. She's not a chunin? than what is she? Dont tell me she's a...GENIN?

"Because all of them is busy for the final round of the Chunin Exams." Hokage-sama said while Sakura gave him a look of disbelief.

"Exactly. I should be training for my fight." The Hokage just waved it off like it was nothing.

"You will probably do fine! Now go!"

Sakura sighed before leaving the rooom mumbling something like "I have lost all my respect for you..."

_**BAM!**_

"What a generous girl..." Hokage-sama said smilling as the ANBU around him nodded while the new one looked at them in shock.

"_Is this REALLY the Hokage?_"

...

...

...

Sakura sighed as she headed to the gates. She was so tired! She didn't sleep a WINK last night because of the finals. It was different now since there were 9 people now. So the Hokage, knowing that Sakura would be fine with it, announced that whoever won against Sakura would fight the last opponent. So imagine Sakura's shock when she found out just WHO she was fighting with.

_*Flashback* _

_"1." _

_"2!" _

_"4."_

_"...3..."_

_"6."_

_"8.." _

_"9." _

_"7." _

_"5." _

_Sakura stared in shock at her number. 3! Out of all numbers why THREE! The Hokage cleared his throat before announcing_

_"Okay since you gets are a uneven number of people here is what number 9 will do. The one who will win against the fight with Sakura would fight number 9." _

_Everyone in the room was giving Sakura questioning glances. Why Sakura? Hayate coughed to get the attention of the winners before showing them a paper._

_"Here is who would fight who." _

_Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji _

_Gaara vs Haruno Sakura _

_Kankuro vs Aburame Shino _

_Temari vs Nara Shikamaru _

_Winner of number 4 and 3 vs Uchiha Sasuke_

_Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto stared at the paper in shock while Temari and Kankuro glanced at Sakura in pity. Gaara vs SAKURA! Gaara didn't want to fight with SAKURA. She was the first person who wasn't actually SCARED of him and now he was suppose to FIGHT her? _

_"You will have a month to train and prepare for the final stage of the Chunin Exams so use it wisely." the Hokage said._

_*End of Flashback*_

Yeah sure. Use your time wisely he said and he was the one sending me on missions! Sakura nodded at the two gate gaurds before running off to finish her mission.

"_**So the scroll said that he was at a hotel somewhere in Amegakure. He stays there for some odd reason and always switches hotels.**_" Inner said. She was the one who memorized the scroll while Sakura just looked at it.

"_Description?_"

"_**Brown hair with gold eyes. He is 5'6 tall with a not so lean figure. The scroll also said the last hotel he was spotted in was Maria Oh Me and the hotel he has been staying in right now is Jose Livia. **_" Sakura's eye brow raised.

"_That hotel that everyone keeps on talking about but is too scared to go to? Isn't that place expensive?_" Sakura thought rememberng a group of girls she passed by talking about a flashy hotel in Ame but she knew why they were so scared...Akatsuki.

"_It would probably be 2 days the most to arrive in Ame...I have some time to think about how to do this...How long did the Hokage give us?_"

"_**3 days.**_"

...

...

...

*At Amegakure*

"_**Is this place ever going to stop raining?**_" Inner whined while Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew the reason why it always rain in Ame. Pein wanted to know if the person who arrives here was a threat or not and judging on how no one *CoughKisameCough* didn't pop out and almost 'accidentally' killed her yet, like the last time she was here which was when she was around 17 or 16, Pein thought she wasn't a threat which was good. Though to make sure she put a seal to restrain her chakra.

Sakura looked up at the hotel. It's flashy alright. The lights were so bright that it didn't take a while for her to find it. it's the only bright one in the WHOLE village. Sakura sighed before going in and closing her umbrealla.

"Hi! How may I help you?" A girl with dirty blonde hair with brown eyes said, more like shouted, happily behind the desk. Sakura estimated her age to be around 17 or 19.

"One room please. I will be staying for 3 days." Sakura said lazily in the same time...politely. The girl behind the desk smiled at her before turning back to get a key. Sakura could see the curiosity in the girl eyes. Probably wondering what a thirteen year-old girl was doing here.

"Your oom is at the second floor number 58. Enjoy your stay!" Sakura nodded as she gave her the money and took the key before heading upstairs when she passed by a window. Aww how sweet Sakura thought looking outside the window.

"_**Why?**_"

"_I found our target already.._" Sakura thought smiling when she noticed something. THe card in his hand had the number of 23. The room right below her. Sakura chuckled before heading upstairs to her room. Sakura looked around before nodding. She sees why, now, the hotel is popular. The room was neat and small but not too small, just the right one for her. Sakura headed to the bed and put her bag down.

Now how to assassinate the ninja...

...

...

...

*Late at night*

Sakura hummed as she saw her target walking down the street. She quickly changed direction ,but not too quickly to make sure it doesn't look like she was follwoing him, and waited. She needs to kill the guy somewhere where there isn't any rain. Sakura knew she could've just waited until he went back to the hotel but that wouldn't be fun. now would it?

Sakura smirked as he entered a club. Perfect.

...

...

...

"AHHH!" A girl with green hair and yellow eyes screamed as the guy she was 'entertaining' suddenly gurgled and blood started flowing out of his mouth. Everyone looked at the guy and rushed to him as the girl jumped off his lap and cried, eyes wide before running out. Everyone was screaming and started to run outside, fearing that they would be next. As they were running out, a girl was passing by the club with an umbrella with her head down and the umbrella was covering her head so it was impossible to see her face and hair. The girl looked up just as she passed by the club and smirked flicking a strand of green hair out of her vision. Her bright yellow eyes danced with amusement when she heard the screaming people.

"_**And you tell me I'M the sadist.**_" Inner muttered looking away while Sakura rolled her eyes and took out her green wig. She knew no one would see her. It was like 3 in the morning and there was no one in the street. Only clubs are open right now and the only people in the street is the one screaming in the back of her but her umbrella covered her so they couldn't see her take out her wig either.

"_**Soo what are we going to do now? We still have 2 more days till we can return...**_"

"_Hmmm...You wanna go around this place? We could buy something to wear or something..._" Sakura thought her back hitting the bed. She knew she had to be careful for the next two days. The news of her assassinating the ninja would obviously get Pein's attention. Bt she didn't care...she wanted to have fun in her mission and what's more fun then having the Akatsuki's attention?

_"__**You are suicidal...I like it...**_"

...

...

...

*With Pein*

Pein groaned as he nursed his hand. DAMN YOU PAPER WORK! How humiliating...The great Pein of the Akatsuki brought to his knees by paper work...Pein was praying for a distraction to God and it wasn't him. THAT'S how desperate he was and apparently God was happy he finally prayed to him because Konan suddenlt barged in the room.

"Leader-sama!"

"What is it?" Pein said camly, though he was dying in happiness in the inside.

"Kei was assassinated." Pein blinked. Assassinated? In HIS village? without HIS notice? He didn't care who was assassinated but without him NOTICING! Pein blinked again. Wooow...This person is good.

"Do you know who did it?" Konan shook her head before looking at Pein.

"No one knows who did it. There wasn't any clues or leads to the suspect. Even Zetsu couldn't find him/her." Pein blinked even more. Yup. This person is good alright. Assa This person was good indeed. He had a pretty good idea on who it was...

"Not even his chakra?" Konan glared at Pein at that sentence.

"No...note even his or HER chakra." Yep he was right. That person is a Leaf ninja.

"I see...dismissed."

Konan glared at him before bowing and leaving but not before saying

"Sexist..."

_**BAM!**_

Pein sighed as he looked outside, looking at the rain falling. He knows it was a Leaf ninja. But an assassin that even Zetsu couldn't find? That was something he never heard of until now...He needs to get to the bottom of this. He shall held a meeting about this tomorrow. As for now...

I SHALL RETURN FROM THE RESTROOM, DEAR PAPER WORK!

...

...

...

Ohhh Pein is getting interested in Sakura, even if he doesn't know its her yet. What will happen now in Sakura's two days stay? Will she be busted or continue to be a mystery to them? Only the next chapter can tell...

Did ya guys like it? Hope you did! I'm so tired! Hahahah!

Vote: AkaSaku. Yay or Nay? (Yes or No?)

Vote if you want the Akatsuki to like Sakura or not! :))) I, personally, say yes because I want Pein, Sasori, Itachi and Deidara to like her XD But your the readers and I like you guys so VOTE! :D Though mine would count as a vote :P

Next Chapter: Two days stay at Amegakure no Sato.

Me gusta! :3


	19. You Have Two Days in Amegakure no Sato

I am currently laying on my bed with the song Better than I know Myself by Adam Lambert in full blast! I am sorry, mother, if you get complains from the neighbors tomorrow!

Sooo I see you guys like Akasaku? THEN AKASAKU IT IS! I can't wait! :DDD

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS!

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking/Flashback

"_**Yo!**_" -Inner Saku

...

...

...

**Unexpected Second Chance **

**Two days stay at Amegakure no Sato.**

...

...

...

"_**Holy. Shit.**_"

"_Hmmm...What is it?_" Sakura thought scanning the books.

She was currently at a book store near the hotel she staying. She felt bad for what she did to Ino and decided to buy her something, a necklace with her name engraved in it, and as she was walking around the place she suddenly passed by a book store with a poster that said:

_**"**_**Volcanic Sadness: Book 4" **

After seeing that Sakura immediately stopped and went in. It was something that doesn't come everyday! This book was the number #1 best selling book in the WHOLE world! Icha Icha Paradise coming in second place.

"_**That is one HOT guy!**_"

Sakura, who was really concentrating on finding the book, continued to scan the books. She probably didn't even hear her. But when Sakura felt that chakra...Sakura glanced directly at her left before immediately turning away.

"_Shit._"

"_**I know right? HE'S HOT!**_" Inner yelled sighing dreamily a picture of the guy in her head.

"_Are you an idiot? He isn't a guy you should be dreaming about._" Sakura thought her voice tight in panic. Wait...why was she panicking? He doesn't even know her! Sakura sighed before slowly facing the books and scanning it again.

"_**Why? Just look at his long raven hair that is tied in a low pony-tail! It gives him a mature look. And look at those eyes! Those dark and grey eyes that seems to have a reddish shade to it...Everything about him just literally screams HOT! **_" Inner said screamed the last part before sighing dreamily again.

"_Just at that black cloak with red clouds in it that just literally screams AKATSUKI._" Sakura thought talking in the same way as Inner did. Sakura glanced at her left again. What was Uchiha Itachi doing here...in a BOOK store? Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the book she was looking for beside the books Itachi was looking at. Sakura took a deep breath before walking slowly her face still facing the books as if she was actually scanning it. Sakura stopped and let her face brighten a fraction before grabbing the book she was looking for. Sakura opened the book and acted as if she was reading some of the lines. Poetry? Why would he be looking at those?

Sakura didn't hate him. Oh NO! She could never hate a person like him. She knows almost EVERYTHING about him. It might sound a bit stalkish but its true. When she was cleaning some of the scrolls and information about ninjas for Tsunade-sama the scroll about the Uchiha massacre with Itachi's information happen to 'fall' right to her hands. She found it a bit...creepy when everything about Itachi was listed. Right down to his favorite food. Though it never said anything about reading books.

Sakura nodded and closed her book as if she was approving the book before turning and almost 'bump' into Itachi before looking up as if she just noticed him. She saw Itachi give her a glance before returning to scanning the books. Sakura, suddenly feeling confident, scanned the poetry books and hit one of them as if she was knocking on a door and said

"You should get this one. I read it once and it's one of the best Poetry books and plus...you have this emotion in your eyes that can relate to it." Sakura said quietly and in one swift movement she was suddenly half way to the cashier.

...

...

*With Itachi*

Itachi read the book the pink-haired girl with emerald eyes had suggested. He knew she was giving glances at him not too long ago and immediately thought she was one of those fangirls though when she was slowly moving towards him he was tempted to move away but something in his guts told him to stay (A/N Hey! That rhymed!). When she grabbed a book and almost bumped into him he glanced at her and was immediately captivated with her eyes. It was as if different colors of green were mixed to it to create the color and it clashed perfectly with her pink hair but he immediately looked away when he caught himself staring, which was like not even 30 seconds, and just stared at her in the corner of his eyes. He saw he scan the books and knock on one.

"You should get this one. I read it once and it's one of the best Poetry books and plus..you have this emotion in your eyes that can relate to it." the pink-haired girl said. After she walked away he had immediately snatched the book and read the title.

"A Life Full of Sacrifices Mixed with A Tint of Hope." Itachi mumbled before opening the book and reading the third stanza.

"A Sacrifice you make today

May even change history

In the same time may be kept in

Someone's memory forever."

After reading that stanza he immediately closed the book and headed out the door. He knows he doesn't need to pay it judging by how the guy behind the cashier bowed to him in fear. Itachi looked around the place hoping to find a glimpse of pink in the crowd. Itachi sighed lowly when he couldn't spot any pink hair. He wanted to know how she could read the emotions in his eyes when he always keeps his eyes gaurded. Itachi made a mental note to ask Pein about the girl before turning around and disappearing.

Pink hair...eh?

...

...

...

*With Sakura*

"Mhmmm...I can't believe they have my favorite Dango shop here..." Sakura said in bliss. It's been a long time since she ate any Dango and when the familiar scent of it filled her nose she just couldn't resist. So now she was here eating her third stick of Dango with her favorite tea, Fukamushi Sencha. Fukamushi Sencha is steamed a longer than Sencha. Because of that it's more richer and less bitter than Sencha. Fukamushi sencha looks more powdery and the color of liquor is deeper green than Asamushi Sencha. Sakura sighed before groaning. She is seriously getting annoyed.

There, sitting at the table right IN FRONT of her, was the famous Deidara and Sasori of the Akatsuki.

"_**HOLY. SHIT. MORE HOT GUYS!**_" Inner drooled as she stared, with hearts in her eyes, at the two Akatsuki members.

"I was really surprised when Leader-sama told us about the assassination, yeah!" Deidara said taking a sip of his tea while Sasori nodded.

"It's rare for something to happen without Leader-sama's notice. It's either the ninja is REALLY good or...he wasn't using any chakra." Sasori said his eyes scanning the small shop when his eyes landed on Sakura. Sasori stared at the pinkette, who was somehow, gracefully eating her Dango with her eyes closed. Sakura opened her eyes, feeling someone staring at her, and locked eyes with Sasori. Like Itachi, Sasori was captivated with the pinkette's eyes. Sakura and Sasori continued to stare at each other's eyes when she broke the eye contact and a hand was waving in front of his eyes.

"DANNA, YEAH!"

"What!" Sasori snapped glaring at Deidara who crossed his arms together and glared right back at Sasori.

"I have been calling your name and waving my hand in front of your face for three whole minutes, yeah."

Sasori rolled his eyes before looking back at the pink-haired girl's table and was surprised, and disappointed, to see the table vacant and clean, as if she was never there. Sasori glanced at his partner, who was looking at him with curiosity, before looking outside.

Who knows...maybe she really was never there.

...

...

...

*With Sakura*

"_That was terrifying..._"

"_**THAT WAS HOT!**_"

Sakura stuffed Inner in her box. Sakura sighed as she walked to her hotel umbrella above her. She wanted to get back before she runs into ANOTHER Akatsuki. Though she said that having the Akatsuki's attention is fun she didn't mean running into them! She was thinking like they try to find out who assassinated Kei while she makes sure they never find out. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the sudden increase of chakra in the rain. Did something happen to Pein? Was he being attacked? Or...he found a lead to her. Sakura chuckled as she entered her hotel. Looks like she 'accidentally' left a clue.

...

...

...

*With Pein not too long ago*

"What is it, Zetsu?" Pein asked the black and white...plant.

"I found something that can lead us to the assassin." Zetsu said coming up from the ground and walking to Pein's desk. Pein's eyebrow raised at the sight before him. Flowers?

"Dismissed." Zetsu bowed before sinking to the ground again. Pein stared at the flowers before standing up and going to his book shelf. Pein scanned the books before picking up one. It was one of the books Konan bought for some unknown reason. Pein looked at the first flower before looking for the name of it. Pein grabbed a pen and paper before writing down the name. Pein looked at the second one and looked for the name. This continued three more times before he closed the book and looked at the names listed. Pein stared at the flower names he listed trying to see if there was some kind of meaning. Pein sighed as he rubbed his temples looking at the meanings of the flowers.

**Nightshades- Dark thoughts**

**Asphodel -Regret**

**Ginger Flower - Proud, Mejestic**

**Achillea Filipendulina- State of War**

**Tuberose- Dangerous**

**Orchid Cattleya -Mature Charm**

Pein sighed, yet again. He doesn't get it! What does these flowers mean? Pein reviewed the meanings again and can't help but notice that all of them describes him in some way...

_**Crash.**_

They need to find this assassin. And fast! Pein thought before disappearing to call all of his memebers. The paper layed on top of his desk, innocent. But those flower names...spelled something not so innocent.

**N**** ightshades.**

**A**** sphodel. **

**G**** inger Flower.**

**A**** chillea Filipendulina.**

**T**** uberose.**

**O**** rchid Cattleya.**

...

...

...

:O! Sakura-chan spelled Pein's real name! What will Pein do now? Will something happen to Sakura? All those flowers are real, okay? My friend read this and she thought those flowers were made up. HMPF! How rude...

Tell me what you think about this chapter and review! And i'm sorry but I can't update my other story right now...I barely even got to update this!

Next Chapter: Sakura: Hide! Akatsuki: Seek.

Wooww...Forever alone! TT^TT


	20. Let's Play Hide And Seek

I'm alone again...in my house...I have such a sad life Please enjoy and review!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS!

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking/Flashback

"_**Yo!**_" -Inner Saku

...

...

...

**Unexpected Second Chance **

**Sakura: Hide! Akatsuki: Seek. **

...

...

...

Sakura hummed lowly as she continue to read her magazine, her customized lolita umbrella leaning on the chair beside her. She was currently waiting for the Yumi, the girl who gave her a room, to return from her lunch break. She decided it was getting too dangerous for her to stay her and was going to check out right now. Sakura flipped a page of her magazine when she froze. Sakura ducked her head a bit so that the news paper covered her face and hair. She was thankful she tied her hair in a bun today because right now was the perfect time to tie it that way. Right there, who just entered the hotel, was none other than the infamous leader of the Akatsuki, Pein. Sakura peaked out from her magazine to see Pein talking to the Yumi, before he nodded and headed upstairs. Sakura slowly grabbed her umbrella and passed the back entrance of the hotel. Skaura quickly opened her umbrella and passed by the four Akatsuki that was waiting outside, Sakura sighed when she successfully passed them without their noice when she heard Pein say,

"The girl we are looking for has pink hair and green eyes."

...

...

...

"The girl we are looking for had pink hair and green eyes."

Sasori's and Itachi's eyes widened a fraction at that statement. That's...impossible! It can't be that same girl from yesterday right? She looked no older than 14! Itachi and Sasori thought when they suddenly saw Pein look sharply to the left.

"There!"

Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Itachi looked at their left just in time to see the end of long pink hair make a sharp right turn.

...

...

...

Deidara panted as he walked down the street, his hood up, and looked around. Deidara sighed as he failed to see any pink hair.

"That girl can run..." Deidara muttered passing by a shop when he stopped and blinked. Deidara walked backwards until he was in front of a shops window. Deidara narrowed his eyes at the manikin. It was wearing a french maid outfit and she had...pink hair with green eyes. The manikin stayed still as Deidara continued to stare at it. (A/N Outfit in my account)

Stare.

Nothing.

_Stare._

Nothing.

_**Glare!**_

Nothing.

Deidars shrugged before running off. Sakura's shoulder and head fell as she sighed in relief.

"Can't believe he felt for that but okay..." Sakura muttered heading outside, still in the maid outfit, and ran off.

...

...

...

Sakura was quietly trying to sneak around Hidan, who was looking around the shop, with tray in front of her head to hide her hair. Sakura flinched when she heard Hidan call her,

"Hey you!"

"H-hai?" Sakura squeaked out deciding to act like Hinata, the tray still hiding her face and hair. Hidan narrowed his eyes before askiing,

"Did you see a b**ch with fucking pink hair pass by here?"

Sakura shook her head fast.

"N-no! G-gomenasai..." Hidan looked at her weirdly before shaking his head and leaving the shop. Sakura removed the tray her face in disbelief and shock.

"Are they...REALLY part of the Akatsuki?"

...

...

...

Sakura sighed in relief when she didn't find any Akatsuki in the area. Sakura walked out from her hiding place behind the trash can and into the rain, umbrella in top of her.

"_**This is like...a dream come true!**_" Inner yelled tears of happiness flowing down her eyes like a waterfall.

"_and why is that?_"

"_**Dude...five HOT guys are chasing after us!**_"

"_Yeah to kill us. Some dream come true that is._"

Sakura groan when she felt their chakra behind her. Sakura was about to run for it when she froze. Mahhh...too tired to run. Sakura sighed as she heard Pein's voice

"Who are you?" Sakura took a deep breath before twirling around to face them, a fake expression on her face.

"Me? Why i'm just a traveler..." Sakura said sheepishly.

...

...

...

Pein's breath got caught in his throut when the pink-haired girl turned around. This girl...was no older than 13! How can she possibly be the assassin? But her eyes...Pein shook his head just in time to hear the girl speak.

"Me? Why i'm just a traveler..."

"I am no mood for jokes and games, girl." He said with voice full of authority. Is this girl stupid?

"I'm sure your not..." Pein narrowed his eyes. Was she mocking him?

"Hey! Your that manikin I saw!" Deidara yelled pointing at Sakura's maid outfit. The other Akatsuki members stared at him in disbelief. He fell for a trick like that?

"What do you guys want?" Sakura asked almost lazily. She knew she can't beat them and no she wasn't doubting her abilities. She knows she can beat an Akatsuki memeber but if there are attacking all together...she rather not find out.

"Are you the one who assassinated Kei?" Pein asked his voice not wavering. Sakura's eyes hardened a fraction.

"And what if I am?" Sakura said evenly. Inner was throwing a tantrum in her head.

"_**Who does this guy think he is!**_" Inner roared in anger glaring from inside Sakura's head at Pein.

"_The world's most dangerous group leader, Pein._" Sakura replied bluntly. Inner sweat dropped.

"_**Pfft...We can take them!**_"

"_Correction...We can take HIM. Not the others all at once._" Sakura corrected. She needs to get out of here and fast. She only have one advantage: the element of surprise. They don't know her technniques but she knows theirs. If she can just...

The Akatsuki tensed when they felt her chakra leaking out. Sasori narrowed his eyes at her.

"_I was right...she wasn't using chakra when she assassinated the ninja. She had a restraining seal inside her body._"

Almost there...Got it. Sakura thought the seal finally off but she continued to restrain her chakra, letting it leak little by little. She was planning on letting her chakra out abruptly to take them by surprise and run like a mad women down the street and out the village. It was the perfect plan!

"_**Ready...**_"

"_Now..!_"

_Woosh!_

The Akatsuki covered their eyes as Sakura's chakra sudden flowed out of her and consumed them. Sakura dashed by them and ran towards the exit of the village. Sakura was pumping more chakra to her feet by the second and every second she goes faster. Sakura grabbed a kunai and threw it behind her. One snapped out quicker than she thought. Pein suddenly appeared in front of her but was met by Sakura's, open, umbrella and blocked his view of her. Pein blinked and turned around just in time to see Sakura run out of the village and into the forest. Pein growled before walking back to his base.

Sakura panted as she leaned on a tree. That was wayyyy too close. Sakura grunted as she sat down her breathe still coming in pants.

"_I am asking for a vacation after this..._" Sakura though before standing up straight and traveling back to Konoha.

...

...

...

Pein slammed his head on the wall his face annoyed and angry.

_STOP _

_**BANG!**_

_THINKING _

_**BANG!**_

_ABOUT _

_**BANG!**_

_HER!_

Pein sighed as he felt a bruise forming. He still can't believe that girl managed to take them no... HIM in surprise! Even if it was just for 1 minute! and she managed to escape him! HIM! Pein, leader of the great Akatsuki, a GOD! Pein groaned again. This was even worse than the paper works!

"Why so grumpy, Pein?" Pein looked up and glared at the shadow near the corner of his office.

"I am NOT in the mood for you Madara." Pein said annoyed before sitting down on his chair and letting his head fall on his desk. Madara came out of the shadow with a smirk on his face his red eyes dancing with amusement. Madara chuckled at Pein's annoyed face and voice.

"You cut me deep, Pein. Real deep." Madara chuckled again when Pein glared at him. Though he was quite curious on why his dear friend was so annoyed. It can't be those paper works again, can it?

"But you still didn't answer my question... Why so grumpy?"

_Silence._

**Mummble.**

"What was that?" Madara asked an eyebrow raised.

"I said...**mummble**..."

"What?"

"I couldn't catch a little girl, okay!" Madara blinked once...twice...and he burst out laughing.

"Haha! you HAHAHAH...Oh My...HAHAHA GOD! HAHAHAH! My tummy! Oh God! My tummy hurts! HAHAHAH!" Madara continued laughing until he was rolling on the floor tears falling out from his eyes. Pein glared at him hoping he would burst into flames.

_**3 minutes later**_

"HAHAHAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! AHAHA!"

_**10 minutes later**_

"HOLY SHIT! MAKE IT STOP! AHHAHA!"

_**30 mintes later**_

"Could you stop i'm running out of time cards." Pein muttered holding a huge card that said 30 minutes later. Madara gasp trying to regain his breath before standing though still chuckling.

"Are you serious?" Madara asked with a straight face. Pein nodded before Madara burst out laughing again.

**BAM!**

"Urasai!" A chibi Pein shouted at a outing chibi Madara that was holding his head.

"Itai!" Chibi Madara wailed rubbing his head.

"Your so mean!" Pein just looked away.

"Anyway this was no ordinary girl. She knew my real name."

At that Madara stopped everything and stared at Pein blankly.

"Your lying..." Pein shook his head before taking out the flowers and the paper with their names and meanings.

"I'm not. She left this flowers and I was thinking there was some kind of menaing to it so I searched for their names and meanings. Notice how all of them describes me in some way..." Pein explained handing the paper to Madara who took it.

"I don't see your name here though..." Pein shook his head again while snatching the paper and underlining the first letters before handing it back.

"It could be a coincidence..." Madara muttered.

"I thought too but when I put the meanings and my name together I just found it hard to believe it was a coincidence." Madara nodded before putting the paper down.

"Do you know this girl?"

"No. We were chasing her but she took us in surprise and managed to escape." Madara hummed in though before saying,

"We should look for this girl. She may be useful to us, do you know what village she was from?"

"No but I have a good idea on which one though..."

"For now we will postpone the capturing of the Bijuus and look for the girl. She might be a great threat to us."

...

...

...

Hey! :) I hope you guys like this chapter of Unexpected Second Chance :D Though it's shorter than I expected it to be so i'm sorry if it is to short :/ and VOTING TIME!

Vote: ShikaSaku or NaruSaku?

One vote for ShikaSaku because of me! XD

Like a BOSS! :D Yeahhh!


	21. I WILL Have My Vacation

I'm going to hate this chapter! TT^TT Some sad stuffs will be coming up! But not TOO sad cause this is suppose to be Humor not Angst! :P I hope ya'll like this chapter! ;)

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS!

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking/Flashback

"_**Yo!**_" -Inner Saku

...

...

...

**Unexpected Second Chance **

**I demand a VACATION!**

...

...

...

Loation: Konoha, Fire Country. Hokage's office. 2 in the afternoon.

...

...

"You WHAT!"

Location: Amegakure No Sato. Akatsuki Meeting.

"You WHAT!"

_**BAM!**_

"Okay that's it! Who the hell just yelled out!" Pein shouted glaring at his members.

...

...

"I think you heard me perfectly well, Hokage-sama." Sakura muttered sipping her Jasmine tea calmly and gracefully. Years of spending time with Kurenai-sensei did that to her.

"Yes I did but now i'm wishing I hadn't." Hokage-sama said plopping down to his chair and sighing. Moments Sakura barged in his office demanding for a break. He, with his back turned to her, thought it was quite strange since all his ANBU suddenly choked. He immediately turned and did the only thing appropiate..he choked on his own tea. Cause right in front of him was a pink-haired MAID. And now here he was, trying desperately to stop the migrane by rubbing his temples with chakra. Turned out it just made it worse.

"Why, in the devil's name, would you do THAT?"

"I told you to get a chunin for this mission but noooo...Pikachu knows EVERYTHING." Sakura said muttering the last part. She just want her stupid vacation already.

"Like I told you before, all the chunins are busy for the final round of the Chunin Exams."

"Jounin."

"Like I would EVER."

"ANBU."

"Even worse."

"You." The Hokage glared at her again.

"Okay, now your just getting desperate. The reason why I chose you is because I thought you were perfect for this mission. Strong, Beautiful, Independent, and a strong heart." Sakura stared at the Hokage blankly.

"Flattery will get you no where, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage sighed beefore shrugging his shoulders. It was worth the shot, right?

This was bad. The worse he thought she would do was expose her cover but certainly not THIS. I mean what was she thinking! Attracting the AKATSUKI, of all people or groups, attention just because she wanted to have FUN in her mission. He was beginning to think she did that to get back at him. He doesn't doubt one bit that the Akatsuki would be searching for her. It's bad enough that they are searching for the Kyuubi now they're also searching for one of his kunoichi. Maybe even his BEST kunoichi. Hokage-sama sighed again. What a pain.

"Fine, you can have your vacation BUT only for one week."

"2 weeks." The Hokage narrowed his eyes.

"2 weeks and one day."

"3 weeks. Take it or i'm never going to make you tea ever again."

"Wa-! Argh...Fine." Sakura nodded before standing and bowing.

"Please excuse me then."

_Click._

"Sakura-hime is such a blackmailer..."

The Hokage just nodded at his ANBU's statement.

...

...

...

"Finlaly...peace and quiet."

That didn't last for long.

"SAKURA!"

**BAM!**

_**CRASH!**_

"Ino?"

"_pant_...Found..._pant_...you." Ino said in between pants.

"Do...you need anything?" Sakura said eyeing Ino's wild hair and her wrinkled clothes. Must be something important.

"I need to ask a favor."

"Ask away..." Sakura muttered straightening up a bit.

"Can you accompony Shika for today?" Ino asked putting her hands together like she was praying and looking at Sakura pledingly.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Ino yelled when suddenly they saw Shikamaru running towards them. sakura did a double take. Running? Shikamaru?

"Ino!" Shikamaru shouted a blush on his cheeks. Ino quickly pushed Sakura to Shikamaru knocking both of them down. Ino quickly smirked evilly and winking at Shikamaru before running off.

"Troublesome girl..." Shikamaru muttered glaring at Ino before looking at Sakura who he just noticed was below him. Shikamaru blushed heavily before jumping away from Sakura.

"Gomen!" Shikamaru, uncharacteristically, shouted looking away. Sakura stood up, nodding at him, before dusting the invinsible dirt off her clothes.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked nodding at the direction Ino ran off to. Shikamaru blushed even more before shurgging his shoulders.

"How should I know? Troublesome girl..."

Sakura eyed Shikamaru before remembering Ino's favor.

"Would you mind playing a game of Shogi with me, Shikamaru-san?" Sakura asked politely.

...

...

...

"Ino told me to accompony you today...Any reason why she should ask me that?" Sakura asked Shikamaru making her move. It was currently there eighth game. The score was 3-4 with Shikamaru in the lead.

"Err...None that I know of." It was a LIE! ALL LIES! He knows exactly WHY she asked Sakura to accompony him.

_*Flashback* _

_"Shika who do you like?" _

_"W-wah? Why are you asking me that!" Shikamaru said coughing. They were currently having a break in training and was eating at a barbecue shop near the training grounds._

_"Oh c'mon! We all know I like Sasuke-kun while Chouji likes his food too much to care about girls but we don't know yours!" Ino said putting a hand on her hip._

_"I-I don't like anyone!" Shikamaru cursed his stuttering. _

_"Really? Your face says different." Ino said smirking at Shikamaru's pink cheek. Shikamaru glared at her before looking away._

_"I don't have anyone I like okay!" Ino narrowed her eyes. So he's playing THAT game eh? Fine. Be that way._

_"Your right...your probably gay." Shikamaru glared at her before calming himself. He knows exactly what she was doing and he won't fall for it!_

_"I mean your always so lazy and always sleeping I bet the only girl you ever talked to is your mom!" Shikamaru's eye twitched. Don't fall for it..._

_"And you never stare at any girls! Your bestfriend is Chouji! and he's the only person you talk to constantly!" Ino yelled throwing her hands in the air. She saw Shikamaru's vein start to throb. Ino smirked evilly, just one more push..._

_"Who knows? Your probably gay for Chouji-"_

_"I like Sakura okay!" Shikamaru snapped before slapping a hand over his mouth. SHIT! He fell for it! Chouji and Ino stared at Shikamaru in shock. Sakura? He likes SAKURA? _

_"Sakura...eh?" Ino said a smirk making its way to her lips. Shikamaru glared at her viciously._

_"Shut up! You heard nothing!" _

_"I heard Sakura came back from her training today..." Yea they didn't know she went to a mission. When they asked the Hokage he said she was out training somewhere. _

_"Ino...don't you dare..." _

_Zoom!_

_"Ino!"_

_*End of Flashback* _

"I win..." Sakura muttered capturing Shikamaru's king. Shikamaru blinked at the board before sighing. Sakura was the only person he knew that can win a game against him. Even his own father couldn't beat him! Maybe like once but never more than that.

"Another game?" Sakura shook her head before standing up.

"I can't. I have to do some errands for my mom." Shikamaru nodded before keeping the shogi away.

"Needs some help?"

"if it's alright?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow at Shikamaru who nodded his head again.

"It's fine. I got nothing else to do."

"So watching clouds is not something to do then?" Sakura said a bit teasingly while Shikamaru blushed a bit and mummbled something like: "I don't know..."

Shikamaru's mom was watching them from the window and was wiping a tears that collected in her eyes.

"Let's go! We have to prepare the kids room!" Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, said dragging Shikaku to the stores.

...

...

...

"Ahh Sakura your bac- Oh who's this?" Sakura's mother asked looking at the Nara boy beside Sakura before giving Sakura a sharp glance. (A/N Now that I think about it what's the name of Sakura's mother? O.o)

"This is Nara Shikamaru a FRIEND of mine." Sakura said emphasizing the word 'friend'

"Sorry for the intrusion." Shikamaru said bowing at Sakura's mother who just waved it off and laughed.

"It's alright! Why don't you guys come and sit down in the living room? I made some rice balls!"

"I'll go make some tea." Sakura announced heading towards the kitchen. Sakura's mother chuckled before shaking her head.

"I swear that girl can't live without her tea." Sakura's mother said before looking at Shikamaru.

"So you like my daughter..." Shikamaru chocked, the second time today, before caughing a bit and looking at Sakura's mom in surprise.

"Don't give me that look I saw how you glance at my daughter every two minutes. Too bad my dear Sakura is too innocent to notice." Sakura's mother shook her head sadly taking a bite of her rice ball. Shikamaru was about to say something when Sakura came in, a tray in hand.

"Here's the tea." Sakura said putting down the tray and pouring some into three cups with elegance that only Kurenai-sensei and her possess. (Maybe also Hinata.) Shikamaru and Sakura's mother nodded in thanks before sipping the tea. Shikamaru's eyes widened when he tasted the tea. This was...INCREDIBLE! It was nothing like the tea's he drank before.

"It's called Sakura tea." Sakura's mother said happily when she saw the lookd in his face.

"I made the name since the only person who can make such tea is Sakura-chan over here. She never tells anyone how she makes it. Not even her own mother!" Sakura's mother wailed crying while Sakura calmly sipped her tea beside Shikamaru not moved by her mothers tears. Shikamaru sweat dropped looking back and forth from Sakura and her mom and can't help but think how different their personalities are when he noticed something...

"Pardon me but where is Sakura's father?" Sakura's mother froze as Sakura continued to sip her tea, not at all affected by the 'innocent' question.

"He's not here." Sakura said putting her now empty tea cup down. Shikamaru, feeling the somewhat tense atmosphere, nodded dropping the subject.

"Well you should probably be going! It's getting dark!" Sakura's mother said back to her usual happy self.

"I'll walk with you to your house." Sakura muttered standing up before grabbing the tray but was snatched out from her grasp by her mother.

"No you go! I'll clean up here." Sakura nodded knowing why.

"Let's go."

...

...

...

"Er...Thank you for today and sorry for bringing up the question."

"It's fine. Doesn't really affect me but it still affects my mother but she probably forgives you." Sakura said waving her hand as if to brush the question away.

"But if you want I can tell you." Shikamaru looked at Sakura in shock. Why was she telling him THIS?

"No it's okay! I mean..It's just that.."

"It's fine." Shikamaru hesitated before nodding.

"He was brutally murdered." Sakura said. Though Shikamaru noted that she said it rather bluntly.

"Apperantly the guy who killed him was my mother's ex. The things people do for revenge..." Sakura muttered remembering Sasuke's ambition.

"Why...why are even telling me this?"

"Why?...Because I like you." Sakura said shrugging her shoulders before stopping.

"Well this is your stop. See ya." Sakura walked away before the blushing Shikamaru could say another word.

...

...

...

Sakura stared at the wall infront of her with seemingly bored eyes. But it wasn't if you looked deep enough you can see the tears and sadness in the them. Behind her, in the kitchen, was her mother crying while washing the dishes. She knew her mother wanted to be alone right now so she did what her mother would probably want her to do. She walked away from her.

Sakura sighed as she stared up at the stars in the sky.

"_**I still remember that day...**_" Inner whispered her own tears falling while she sobbed.

"_**I remembered feeling so cold...scared...hollow.**_" Sakura just continued to stare at the stars. She didn't tell the whole truth to Shikamaru. Shikamaru...what a good friend he was. They were really close in her time. Always playing and talking with each other.

"_It's time to sleep..._"

...

...

...

: Sakura's father was murdered! What did she mean when she said she didn't tell Shika the whole truth? Does Sakura really like Shika? :P Review pwease! :) VOTING TIME!

Vote: Wanna see how Sakura's father was killed or Not?

JAAAAA NEEEE! :D


	22. Because I Promised

Sooo it seems you guys want to know what happened to Sakura's father eh? WELL THEN! Look for the nearest dentist and brace yourself! LOL cheesy! I am...sorry for this capter would be a bit suckish...

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS!

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking/Flashback

"_**Yo!**_" -Inner Saku

...

...

...

**Unexpected Second Chance **

**I prmised Otou-san.**

...

...

...

_Punch._

_Kick._

_**BOOM!**_

"It's an earthquake!" The people, who doesn't know about Sakura's strength, screamed before ducking under a table or dashing outside from inside their houses.

...

...

*With the Hokage*

"Hmm...I think it goes over there...what do you think?" the Hokage asked his ANBU, who hummed in thought, as they put chakra in their feet to steady themselves from the sudden earthquake as if it was a routine before picking the puzzle peice and placing it in its rightful place.

"It goes over there."

...

...

Sakura panted as she look out the,now destroyed, training ground. Sakura gave a little sigh before straightening up and going to the nearest lake. Sakura quickly spread her chakra to look for intruders before nodding and taking out her outfit. Sakura sighed in bliss as she sank down further in the rather hot water. Sakura closed her eyes as she meditated when she heard a noise. Sakura's ears twitched as Sakura heightened her hearing ability.

_Whimper._

_Slince._

Sakura slowly got up from the water and turned to her clothes. Sakura sighed as she rubbed her eyes before opening them as final stage of her Kekkai Genkai, Kuroki Honoo, blazed in rage and dark power.

"Unforgivable..."

...

...

...

"Hahaha! Such an ugly dog! We should get this over with! My eyes would go blind if I stare at it any longer!"

The genins around the dog laughed as the dog continued to whimper and wince in pain. One of them was about to make another blow when...

_BAM!_

_Groan._

"Such shameful actions..." Sakura muttered with her back turned to them as she blocked their view of the beatened pupp. You could practically SEE the anger and bloodlust radiating from her. The genins took a step back before one gulped and yelled out.

"W-w-who are you? Mind your own business!" Sakura looked at him with cold eyes that could rival Sasuke's from the future. The genins gulped and shivered from fear.

"Leave. My patience is running thin." Sakura grolwed at them as they ran away before sneering. Even leaving their own team mate behind. Who in their right mind woulld let people like them pass? Obviously someone who WASN'T in their right mind.

Sakura's eyes softened as she looked at the whimpering puppy. How could KIDS do such actions? It was unreal! Sakura gently picked the puppy before carefully walking back to the lake she was bathing in. Sakura caressed the puppy's fur as she healed the wounds and broken bones. No wonder it couldn't get away...They broke his legs Sakura thought darkly. Sakura smiled at the now quiet puppy before getting a cloth from her pouch and soaked it with water. Sakura washed the blood off his fur before picking it up and letting her feet take her somewhere.

Sakura sighed quietly as she stared at the sleeping dog in her arms. She was currently on top of the monument, specifically the 3rd Hokage's head. They puppy wouldn't leave her arms ever since she saved it. Such a fragile creatures...A man's best friend she heard once. So very loyal. Like someone she knew...

"_Just like a little puppy!_"

"_Are you sure you aren't a reincarnation of a dog?_"

"_Pathetic! Just like an animal!_"

Sakura snarled quietly as she heard his voice in her head. That son of a bitch's voice echoes in her mind everyday. Like a broken tape. It goes through her head over and over again. Sakura barely even shivered as a cold wind passed by. The only thing that was in her mind was her father's breathing and** his **voice...

_*Memory Flash.*_

_She sat there. Tears falling down but not one sound came out. Because she promised. Promised to never to make a single noise. Promised to her father. Sakura hugged herself tighter when she heard her father's painful screams. She can hear the splatters of blood hitting the floor as the guy laughed cruelly. That man...her mom's ex boyfriend. He was so kind to her! Why was he so mean now? She wanted nothing but to barged out of the closet and scream at the guy but she promised her Otou-san she would be quiet. No matter what. Sakura peaked out from the hole in the closet before her eyes widened but she wouldn't look away. Couldn't._

_"Your so PATHETIC! Risking your life for that pathetic excuse of a child? I wonder where she is?" _

_"Leave Sakura alone! She's with her mother right now!" She heard her father scream in anger._

_Two days passed when finally the ninjas came and captured the guy. Two days since she ate any food. Two days she stayed inside the closet. Two days she saw her father get tortured and beatened. Two days before it was too late. They had found her first before they found her father. They found her hugging her knees with her eyes hollow and dead. She was staring straight ahead , or in the hole if you close the closet, at the place where her father was strapped beatened. They found her father stuffed inside the refridgerator with multiple injuries on him. His eyes and mouth sewed shut. No wonder she couldn't hear him anymore...She remembered thinking. His hands, knees, arms, legs and elbows were struck with something heavy and metal so they assumed it was a hammer. His stomache and head had some wounds and shoe marks in it and after some searching they found out he was kicked and stomped on by steel-toed boots. After expecting her father's body they had found five fractured ribs, two collapsed lungs, facial fractures, abrasions and burns all over his body. She, after drinkingsome water and eating some food, found out it was a neighbor who called the ninjas when she stopped believing the excuses her mother's ex boyfriend kept on saying about the screams and grunts of pain and said thank you to her, rather dully. Some ninjas were giving her pitiful glances while some gave her horror strickened ones. She had watched her father get beatened? Why didn't she call for help? _

_Friends, Ninjas, Neighbor's, and her mother, who came home after they found her and her father and had screamed and cried for weeks after looking at her husband's body, asked her the same question and they got the same answer, _

_"Because I promised." _

_*End of Memory Flash.*_

She had told Shikamaru he was brutally MURDERED. But murder is act of killing with no one knowing until the victim was dead. But she had known and watched. Ever since that day she had a soft spot for animals. Even when she was still best friends with Ino she glared at her for picking on a dog. She remembered Ino flinching when she did but when she would ask what's wrong she would play dumb and asked what she was talking about. All her life people though she had the perfect family and she doesn't blame them. She was, after all, always smiling and cheerful.

Sakura sighed again before standing up and picking her now new dog up and walking to her house. It's already getting darka nd she doesn't want her mom to give her another lecture again.

She would have a word with the Hokage, tomorrow, about those three genins...

...

...

...

Soo? How'd you like it? I ain't good with all these stuffs even if I like gore so my apologies if it sucks. Sound like those royal people. -.-'' Ack. Sucks. But a bit...sick if you ask me. I don't even know how I got this idea of a murder. But it is NOT a murder but still a murder to some people but isn't...did you get that?

Next Chapter: Where is Sakura!

Nigga please! :P


	23. I Bet This Is Her Revenge

Hehe...you guys are probably mad that I didn't update at all yesterday, huh? So sorry 'bout that! Heheh...I didn't have time to do it with all the schools stuffs and suchs heheh! So i'm just going to tell you ahead but my other story will be on HIATUS. I'm sorry fir the people who reviews that but I don't think I could do two right now with my school work. But this story will still be going on! :)

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS!

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking/Flashback

"_**Yo!**_" -Inner Saku

...

...

...

**Unexpected Second Chance **

**Where is Sakura!**

...

...

...

"Where the hell is Sakura-chan and Sasuke?" Naruto exploaded, looking around wildy. He was the first one to battle and , unsurprisingly for the Hokage and Sakura but surprisingly for everyone else, won against Hyuga Neji, the so-called prodigy of the Hyuga clan. Of course he wasn't even sure he could win against such person but he promised Hinata and he always keeps his promises. But now it was Sakura's battle but said girl was no where to be found, same for Sasuke.

"For now we will postpone the fight of Gaara and Haruno Sakura and go directly to the next battle." the Hokage's powerful voice announced after discussing. The people's, who was watching the fight, shoulders fell in defeat. It seems they only came to watch the fight between Haruno Sakura and Gaara and see who would fight Uchiha Sasuke. Most bets were on Gaara than Sakura but who knows? They had learn that Sakura became quite a powerful genin. Maybe even chunin.

"Alright Aburame Shino and Kankuro please come to the arena."

"I forfeit." Kankuro said rasing his hand while the audience gasped. Kankuro let down his hand as the examiner nodded.

"Aburame Shino wins the match between Kankuro and him by default. Temari and Nara Shikamaru."

"ALRIGHT! GO BEAT THAT CHICKS ASS, SHIKAMARU!" Naruto yelled, grinning, before patting the back of Shikamaru which resulted to him falling down over the railings and into the arena. Shikamaru sighed as he stared up at the clouds passing by, ignoring the taunting of Temari and shouts of the people around him.

"_Troublesome..._"

"If your not oging to attack, I will!" Temari shouted runnning to Shikamaru wo stared at her.

"Oi! We haven't even begun the match yet!" He was ignored.

"Haaa!" Temari yelled bringing her huge fan down.

_**BOOM!**_

"I don't care if I can't become a Chunin...But man...I can't lose to a women." Shikamaru muttered standing on the two embeded kunais on the wall while Temari and Ino, who somehow heard him, glared at him.

"_Sexist..._"

Temari swinged her fan at Shikamaru, making wind come out and dust fly. Temari narrowed her eyes before looking at the trees behind her and smirking.

"_Thus guy's quick in running away._"

...

...

...

*With the Hokage*

"Shit...where is Sakura? That girl...I swear!" Hokage-sama muttered glaring at the ground under him. He knows she was in vacation but did she REALLY have to be late for her own fight? The Hokage groaned before mentioning one of his gaurds to come near him. The gaurd came closer and leaned in as the Hokage whispered to him before nodding and disappearing to look for the pink-haired genin.

"Everything alright, Hokage-sama?" the Kazekage asked in question while the Hokage nodded, secretly glaring at him in his head, before sighing. Seriously, he was looking forward for her fight! I bet she was getting revenge on him.

...

...

...

"BEAT HER UP WITH YOUR 16-HIT COMBO, SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled from her seat, doing all sorts of moves in the air and ending it with a straight punch.

"Can I sit next to you?" Chouji asked eating a bag of chips while Ino stared at him, looking quite shocked.

"Eh? Your tummy is okay already?" Ino asked, remembering his fight, while Chouji nodded and took a seat beside Ino.

"Looking at Shikamaru at the arena right now...It seems awfully out of place, doesn't it?" Chouji muttered, grabbing a chip and eating it, while looking at the arena.

'Don't say that. It might be tre that Shikamaru doesn't have any storng moves but Shikamar's quite good at devising strategies."

"Yes, that's true..."

"He jumped into the arena himself a while ago. I think he's full of determination, unlike usual."

Uh-huh keep telling yourself that, Ino.

...

...

...

"_Maa...the clouds are so nice...they're so free..._" Shikamaru thought, looking at the clouds passing by him, before sighing again.

"_I have no motivation to begin with...I only wanted to become a ninja because I thought I could live a fun life..._" Shikamaru thought before looking away from the clouds and to the hole Naruto made.

"Damn it, get moving, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted, getting impatient while Shikamaru smirked at the thought in his head.

"_What's with that dumb look on his face?_" Temari thought, getting creeped out with the smirk Shikamaru was wearing. Has he finally lost it? Temari nodded at her decision before tensing.

"Ninpou Kamaitachi! (Sickling Winds)" Temari yelled, swinging her fan again as harsh winds came out. Shikamaru shielded his face as the trees around him got scratched or lose a branch or two when he spotted someone in the rooftop, an umbrella over their head. Said person smirked as she put a finger to her lips as a sign to keep quiet before giving him a thumbs up, the wind making her clothes flutter and whip around but she stayed still. Shikamaru smirked even more before nodding a bit and putting his hand to form a familiar hand seal.

Temari stared at the dust before her eyes widened at the shadow coming near her. Temari back flipped a couple of times before tensing and jumping back one more time and blinked at the shadow that suddenl stopped moving before making a line that indicates where it stops.

"I see..." Temari muttered looking back at the crouching genin.

"Shadow Imitation...I've figure out it's nature. Looks like there is a limit to how you stretch, shrink, and transform your shadow. No matter how much you transfer or stretch your shadow...you can only stretch it as much as its surface area, isn't that right?" Temari asked the panting Shikamaru.

"Correct." Shikamaru chuckled while Temari embeded her fan to the ground, where the line is.

"_This is as far as it goes...15 meters and 32 cm._" (A/N DANG! How she knew that I have NO idea!) As for Shikamaru, he was staring at the clouds...again.

...

...

...

Sakura chewed on her cookie as she stared at the battle with interest. Before she wasn't able to see the fight for she was worrying over her 'precious' Sasuke-kun but now that she was...she must say it was quite interesting. She wonders how Shikamaru will win, judging by the fact that he was the only one who went to chunin before.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she saw Shikamaru do his 'thinking pose' as she dubbed it in her time before her eyes wondered to Temari, who was staring intently at Shikamaru. If she remembered correctly, Temari was more of a long-ranged fighter than a close-ranged and so is Shikamaru with his shadow imitation jutsu. Both ninjas are intelligent thought Shikamaru more than Temari, that much was obvious, but still could rival his intelligence.

Shikamaru is such an old man. Sakura thought, looking at the seal-like hand position he was making. Knowing how to enjoy boring events, even in mettings. She wish she could do that, maybe she could ask Shikamaru how he does it. Sakura's ears perked up at the sound of Asuma-sensei's voice.

"To come up with a strategy. That's why I could never beat him in Shougi." she heard Asuma-sensei say to who, she did not know.

"Strategy? But this is real combat. THis isn't a game." Ahh...he was talking to Kurenai-sensei. Sakura thought picking up another cookie and nibbling on it. She remembered them having a baby though it was pretty hard for Kurenai-sensei since Asuma died but she remained strong. Their baby was a splitting image of Asuma except for the eyes , he got Kurenai-sensei's ruby ones. Such a cute little kid, he had the Will Of Fire inside of him. Just like his father.

"_Shikamaru is done..._" Sakura thought, eagerly waiting for the match to begin, but of course keeping her face in check. Sakura chuckled when Shikamaru opened his eyes. He looks like an grumpy old fart with his eyebrows furrowed like that. She saw Temari say something before swinging her fan again and raised an eyebrow when Shikamaru shielded his face and took out a kunai and his jacket.

"_Ohhh...I see._" Sakura thought, looking at the floating jacket in the sky, before giggling. He really was a genius. Sakura stood up and closed her umbrella before stretching. She needs a real seat.

...

...

...

"He can't get anywhere near her like this..." Ino said, worried, as she stared at the wind while Chouji just shrugged.

"Maybe it's pointless. He'll give up soon. He's too lazy."

"I admire your faith in your team mate, Chouji-kun." a voice sounded beside them.

"Eh! Sakura!" Ino shouted in surprise. Why was she here? They were looking for her a while ago! She was suppose to be upstairs where the other winners were! and Chouji-KUN? When did THAT happen?

"Sakura-chan? Why are you here?" Ino stared at Chouji in equal shock. Sakura-CHAN? What the hell is going on?

"I wanted to watch the fight, what else?" Sakura muttered taking the seat on the left of Ino, her umbrella sucerly attached at her waist like a sword.

"Wow, wow, wow! Your supposed to be upstairs! and Chouji-KUN?" Ino shouted pointing at Sakura, who snatched a bag of chips from Chouji, who surprisingly didn't mind.

"Too tired to walk up the stairs. I'll just jump from here once they call me."

"Chouji-KUN?" Ino yelled again while Sakura ignored her.

"Can I have the barbecue one? I'm not a fan of sour cream." Sakura said switching her chips with Chouji's. Ino stared at the two of them, mostly at Chouji, in horror. Did hell already freeze over?

"Sakura-chan used to sneak some food for me when I was at the hospital. We chatted until we became friends. She's my cooking buddy." Chouji said, finally answering her question. Ino glanced at the chibi Sakura, who was sitting like L from Death Note and eating her chips, before shaking her head.

"115 ryo Temari will get caught in Shikamaru's shadow but still win." Sakura mummbled suddenly while Chouji nodded.

"100 ryo Shikamaru will win." Chouji mummbled back while Ino sweat dropped at their actions. What a bestfriend and team mate I have. Ino thought shaking her head.

"DANG IT! So close!" Ino shouted, looking at the shadow of Shikamaru that was inches away from Temari.

...

...

...

"_Calculating the current height of the sun and the pervious attack range limit..._" Temari was snapped out of her thinking when Kankuro shouted at her.

"TEMARI! ABOVE YOU!" Temari's head snapped to the top and saw a strange thing floating in the air. Temari gasped as she saw his jacket make a shadow and moved back as the shadow extended.

"_I didn't expect him to use his jacket as a parachute!_" Temair thought, glaring at Shikamaru, who was following her movements with his eyes.

Sakura shook her head when she figured out his plan. What a guy. Sakura thought, smirking behind her bag of chips. But... Sakura thought looking at the shadow. Let's see how long his chakra could last.

Sakura blinked when she felt a chakra coming near her. The Hokage finally spotted her hair. Sakura thought before standing up and facing Ino and Chouji.

"I have to take my leave." Sakura said shortly before disappearing just in time as a ANBU appeared beside Chouji. The ANBU cursed before disappearing to find Sakura.

Temari closed her eyes as her hand came up.

"I lose. I give up." Shikamaru said, sighing after. What a drag...

"What did you say!" Temari yelled in shock.

"I used to much chakra using the Shadow Imitation so many times. I can only hold you for an additional 10 seconds." And just like he said the shadow retreated after the time as up before he shrugged and scratched his head.

"So, I've thought of 200 possible moves but times up. It's too troublesome to do more. One match is good enough for me." Shikamaru muttered as the examiner smirked.

"_What a weird guy..._"

"Winner: Temari!"

The crowed clapped and shouted as Shikamaru walked back up the stairs.

"I would like my 100 try." Sakura said, suddenly appearing beside Chouji, who grumbled a bit before giving her the money. Sakura nodded before disappearing again as the ANBU from before appeared where she was just seconds ago.

"Damn it, Sakura-hime!" The ANBU muttered, angrily, before disappearing, leaving a VERY confused Ino.

"Sakura...hime?"

...

...

...

"Hokage-sama, what will we do? Sakura-hime hasn't showed up still." one of his gaurds said to the Hokage, who sighed.

"Okay...If Sakura won't appear until the next 2 minutes she will be disqualified and Uchiha Sasuke will replace her. But if he doesn't show up as well we Gaara will be the winner."

"No need for that." Sakura said coming up from behind them as the ANBU beside her panted and he glared at Sakura from behind his mask. Stupid hime...making him run around like that. The grumbeld as he took his place beside the Hokage. Dang he was tired.

"Sakura-hime! There you are! Where were you? Nevermind that! Go! Shoo!" the ANBU,the Hokage was talking to, said pushing Sakura over the railing just like how Naruto did to Shikamaru. Sakura sighed as she felt herself falling before opening her umbrella and falling slowly to the ground.

"Woopsie Dasiy..." Sakura muttered, landing gracefully to her feet. Thank you umbrella. Thank you Mary Poppins. (A/N if you don't know who that is search in google :3)

"Next Match: Gaara vs Haruno Sakura."

...

...

...

CLIFF HANGER! :DDD Hehehe! I'm so mean! XD

So did you guys like this chapter? I tried remembering the fight between Temari and Shikamaru when I suddenly remembered I could've just watched it again in YouTube but I was too tired so decided not too...So yea! XD HAHAHA!

Next Chapter: Shukaku comes out to play.

'Till then...


	24. Gaara vs Haruno Sakura

Hey! I'm sorry but I don't have enough time to actually let shukaku out completely so this chapter will only be about Gaara's and Sakura's fight, 'kay? :) Sorry 'bout that! and did you guys notice I changed the summary? ;)

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS!

"Yo!" -Speaking

"_Yo!_" -Thinking/Flashback/Action I guess?

"_**Yo!**_" -Inner Saku

...

...

...

**Unexpected Second Chance **

**Gaara vs Haruno Sakura.**

...

...

...

"HURRY UP AND FIGHT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!"

"COME DOWN ALREADY!"

Sakura sighed as she heard the shouts of the audience. Can they be any louder?  
Sakura glanced up to see Gaara staring at her with...is that fear? Sakura blinked. Fear? Naa probably my imagination. Sakura thought, shaking her head.

_Woosh._

"Yo!" Kakashi-sensei said, smiling happily with his hand up. Sasuke, beside him, looked away from him and stared at Sakura.

"Your early...that's good." Sakura muttered, smirking at the shocked Kakashi.

"Wah? You didn't have your fight yet?" Kakashi-sensei said in shock. And here he thought he actually made everything thrilling. Kakashi sniffed as anime tears fell from his eyes while Sasuke stared at Sakura in equal shock. He thought Sakura and Gaara was the second to fight?

"I came late..." Sakura answered Sasuke's unspokened question while Kakashi-sensei shook his head with a finger going right...left...right...left.

"Tsk! Bad Sakura-chan! You do not come late for your own match! It's disrespectful!" Sasuke stared at Kakashi-sensei in shock while Sakura glared at him and Genma chuckled at Kakashi's scolding.

"You shouldn't be talking, hypocrite."

...

...

...

"This match would be won by the Sand rookie." one of the daimyo said, Tako was his name. (A/N Random name.)

"You can't quite say that. I heard that the girl is one of the Hokage's special ninjas. Genin but goes on Chunin missions if needed. I know I will win this bet with Sakura-hime." another said, Daiki. (A/N Another random name.) Tako laughed before shaking his head and glancing at Daiki.

"No, in the world of fighting...something always happens...It is unpredictable." Tako said, glancing at a couple of grass ninjas at the end. Though he was curious about this 'Sakura-hime's' power...

...

...

...

"Gaara! What are you doing? Hurry up and go!" Kankuro said, looking at Gaara. Gaara shook his head before closing his eyes.

"_I don't want to hurt her...I CAN'T hurt her..._"

"Hohoho...It looks like the rumor of the Sand rookie not being able to fight Sakura-hime is true! If he loses by default, I will win this bet." Daiki said, his fan over his mouth as he laughed while Tako glared at him.

"You have 2 minutes left. If Gaara doesn't come done by the end of the time he will be disqualified and Haruno Sakura would win by default." Genma said, looking up from his watch to stare at Gaara. Kankuro gripped the railings as he glared at Gaara.

"What are you DOING? Your going to ruin the whole thing!"

"Shut up!" Gaara snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously. Kankuro and Temari flinched before Temari asked, rather nervously.

"If you don't want to fight her it's okay..."

"Tem-!"

"Shut up, Kankuro! Let Gaara choose for once in his life!" Temari shouted, glaring at Kankuro while Gaara closes his eyes.

_Silence._

Gaara's eyes slowly opened to reveal cold eyes. Gaara silently walked down the stairs as he headed down the arena. Temari's eyes widened at his silent answer while Kankuro nodded. Temari bit her lip as she tightly closed her eyes.

"_Gaara...why?_"

"Alright. Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto leave the arena. Gaara vs Haruno Sakura will now start."

The crowd cheered. It seems they really just came here for Sakura's and Gaar's fight.

"AHH! YES!"

"FINALLY!"

...

...

...

"_Heh...it's about to begin..._" the 'Kazekage' thought, smirking behind his mask. "_Let's see who will win this match..._"

Tako glanced at the two grass ninjas, who nodded and headed to the stairs. The stairs Gaara was using.

"Hey! Hurry up!" Naruto whined, walking up the stairs with Shikamaru. Kakashi-sensei jumped to the seats while Sasuke just walked up the wall. So it was only Shikamaru and Naruto using the stairs since Shikamaru was still mad at Naruto for pushing him off the railings.

"In life, nothing good comes out of hurrying." came the wise voice of Shikamaru. Naruto rolled his eyes when he froze. Shikamaru coming up behind him with an raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" Naruto pointed at something behind Shikamaru but infront of him. Shikamaru looked back and saw two grass ninjas blocking the path of Gaara.

"Low level tournaments like this Chunin Exam are good for betting." Aiko started. (A/N Again, a random name.) "Quite a few feudal lords came here just for that reason."

"So...can you lose this match?" Kunoi said, smirking while Gaara paid them no attention, well it looked that way so let's just say he wasn't, when suddenly the cover of his gourd started to twist. They either didn't notice or plain ignored it.

"Hey, at least say something." Aiko said, still not noticing the twisting cover.

"Are you too scared to say something?" Kunoi said when the sand inside the gourd flew out. The lights burst as the sand whipped around Gaara, who now had bloodlust in his eyes. The sand suddenly grabbed Aiko and brought him near Gaara, who was smiling sadisticly. Gaara's bloodlust increased, smile widening as well, as he saw the blood splatter on the wall and floor. Kunoi took a step back before sprinting away but that demmed useless since the sand still caught up to him and dragged him to Gaara. Shikamaru and Naruto stared at the guy, who was like a foot away from them, in horror. They couldn't find the will to move or make a sound as they heard the shouts and pleads of the guy.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

_Silence._

_Tak._

_Tak._

_Tak._

The sound of shoes hitting the floor was heard as they saw a foot come out from the shadowed hallway. Shikamaru and Naruto were still frozen in place, praying to God that he wouldn't do anything to them. With every step Gaara makes, Shikamaru could feel his heart beating faster. Naruto gulped as he felt Gaara's chakra right at the edge of the stairs.

_Ba-dum._

_Step._

_Ba-dum._

_Step._

_Ba-dum._

_Step._

Gaara passed by them like they're weren't there at all. And for one in his life, Naruto was thankful he was ignored. Shikamaru and Naruto followed Gaara with their eyes, not once moving or breathing. Once Gaara was, finally, out of sight, they glanced at each other.

_S-Sakura/Sakura-chan is going to fight that guy...?_" Shikamaru and Naruto thought, eyes still wide in horror.

...

...

...

"_Tsk...Shukaku..._" Sakura thought staring at Gaara, who just arrived in the arena. She could see the bloodlust in his eyes, increasing with every step he takes. Sakura shook her head in disappointment. And here she thought Gaara was more responsible.

"The rules for this match are the same as the peliminaries. You fight until one is unconcious or admits defeat but I can intefere with the fight though that rarely happens." Gennma said shrugging his shoulders. Gaara smirked at Sakura, who stared at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Both of you, to the middle." Sakura silently walked, her hand inching closer to her umbrella on her waist, while Gaara straightened and followed. Gaara and Sakura stared at each other with different expressions. Sakura with coldness and...disappointment? and Gaara with bloodlust. Pure bloodlust. And nothing else. Genma glanced at both of them before bringing his arm up. Sakura relaxed her muscles as she pulled her scarf up to cover her nose and mouth. Like Kakashi.

"BEGIN!"

Everything happened so fast. Sakura disappeared as Gaara's sand flew out of his gourd. Sakura appeared behind Gaara only to disappear again when sand flew to her and reappeared two feet away from Gaara. Sakura raised an eyebrow when Gaara suddenly covered his left eye.

"P-please...d-don't hate me..." Gaara's husky voice said, almost desperately. Sakura's eyes remained cold but something tug in her heart.

"Mother..." at that Sakura's eyes went soft a fraction, JUST a fration. As in you can't even tell the difference.

"I'm sorry...but I promise this time her blood would be good." Sakura's eyes flashed with annoyance before turning cold again. Just when she was feeling sadness for. Nice going Gaara.

"His conversation has started already...This is dangerous." Kankuro muttered to Temari, who couldn't keep her eyes off Gaara.

"I know...this is the first time I saw Gaara get like that before fighting...That's how powerful this Haruno Sakura is. Watch." Temari replied back, her voice tight with something but Kankuro couldn't just place it.

"Argh..!" When Gaara grunted in pain Sakura was about to run to him, a need to hug him, but she held herself back. No. He needs to do this on his own. Sakura thought, clearing her thoughts. She needs to stay blank. Up in the crowd, Baki was sighing in relief.

"I don't think Sakura-san has a chance..." Lee muttered, staring at Sakura with worry.

"Don't doubt her strength, Lee-kun. She's more powerful than she lets on." Kakashi-sensei said, putting a hand on Lee's shoulders.

"_Though i'm not sure HOW powerful she is..._" Kakashi thought when Gai snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Lee! Never underestimate Sakura-hime!" Gai laughed when he suddenly noticed what he said. Gai gasped before a hand covered his mouth. Please don't notice...Please don't notice...

"Sakura-hime?"

DAMN YOU, BUDHA! Gai laughed nervously, scratching his head.

"W-what? Sakura-hime? What are you talking about!" Gai said, failing miserably in covering up his mistake. Kakashi-sensei glared at him. Gai looked away. Kakashi-sensei glared harder.

"I SAW HER TRAIN, OKAY!" Gai blurted out the first thing that went to his mind. Kakashi blinked at him before inching away from him. The word 'STALKER' just literally screamed from his eyes.

"That's not what I meant! I was passing by the training grounds and I saw her training her Taijutsu!" Gai said, waving his hands in the arm like an idiot. It was true. He was passing by the training ground when he saw Sakura practicing. He was impressed by how fast she sliced the dummies and decided to call her Sakura-hime. He asked her if it was alright the next day and she just waved it off but told him never to call her that when Kakashi-sensei was around.

"I see..." Kakashi said, somehow not convinced at all. Kakashi looked to the arena just in time to see Sakura let her hand fly to Gaara's face. It looked it was going to hit when a sand wall came up. He saw Sakura's eyes flashed in amusement before disappearing only to reappear behind Gaara, her back facing his back, inches away from each other. Lee and Gai gasped, well everyone did, when they saw her disappear. Sakura's foot came up and connected with Gaara's face, successfully cracking it. Gaara flew to the ground though his sand softened his fall.

"_Incredible...she's almost as fast as Lee in his normal speed!_" Gai thought in shock. Yes, she was fast when he saw her but he was sure she wasn't as fast as this. Unless...she wasn't showing her full speed.

Gaara stood up, his face cracking like a mask with little peices falling to the ground. Sakura did something to shock even Gai and Lee more. She followed Lee's stance, perfectly, as if she was the one who made it. Left foot ready to attack while her right foot was ready to defend. Right arm behind her back with her left streatched forward with her elbow buckled and palm opened with her fingers tightly pressed together.

"You look shock, Gaara..." Sakura muttered, a smirk making it's way to her mouth.

"_**Easy Sakura!**_" Inner said teasingly while Sakura glared at her mentally. "_Shut up!_"

"Aren't you going to fight?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow.

"No? Fine..."

_Silence._

"You disappoint me, Gaara..." Sakura whispered in Gaara's ear. Sand came at her but she just dodge them easily.

"I thought you were smarter than this..." Sakura muttered, kicking Gaara's chin making him fly back, again but this time he didn't touch the ground. Sakura went back to her (Lee's) stance, making sure to keep her taunting minimum. She was planning on beating Gaara without letting Shukaku out while, in the same time, looking as if she was actually fighting for her dear life, for the audience of course.

Sakura tensed when she felt sand coming from the back of her and jumped to the air. Sakura twisted her body in different angles to dodge the sand shurikens before landing just to jump again to avoid a sand whip. Sakura grunted as she saw Gaara there, standing lke nothing was happening. Well...at least he's not holding his head and yelling in pain, right?

Sakura landed with her back facing Gaara. Bad move for a normal shinobi but who ever said she was normal in the first place?

"SAKURA-CHAN WATCH OUT!"

Sakura turned around to see a sand whip heading stright towards her in lightning speed.

"_Shit...I won't be able to dodge!_"

"SAKURA!"

...

...

...

CLIFF HANGER! MWUAHAHAH! I'm SUCH A MEANIE! XD Did you guys like it? You guys probablt hate me for making a cliff hanger just when it got more interesting! XD So sorry but it's almost 9 and I need to go to church early in the morning tomorrow so I have to sleep early! XD

Next Chapter: Shukaku comes out to play.

"One day, I promise, we will dance to this meoldy...together."


	25. Don't Come Out Shukaku Part 1

It…has been a long time…O.O I AM SO SORRY! You guys probably hate me now! I didn't mean to! I swear! 7th grade is HARDDD! Hard as HELL! So I'm sorry! I tried to make a chapter! I seriously tried to!

I have a friend who I "convinced" to make an account :D She has a story named Godaime Girls High (I think?) I think some of you guys read this? Tell me if you did and what you think of it :D

Here is the next chapter for Unexpected Second Chance R&R please :D

"Yo!" –Speaking

"_Yo!_" –Thinking/Flashback

"_**Yo!**_" –Inner Saku

…

…

…

**Unexpected Second Chance **

**Shukaku comes out to PLAY. Part 1**

…

…

…

**-Sakura's POV-**

I gritted my teeth a bit as I held my umbrella tighter. Sand was pushing and whipping it, trying harder as each minute pass to push me back.

"_**Nice!**_" Inner Sakura smiled cheekily while giving me thumbs up, how exactly I knew that, I don't want to know. At the last minute I had managed to grab out my umbrella and open it, successfully blocking the sand whip. I pushed more chakra in my feet when I felt my body go backwards.

"_Curse you , Kashimoto, for giving him sand as his weapon …_" I thought darkly.

I jumped out of the way when I felt sand coming from behind me. I twisted my body so I was facing Gaara. I opened my umbrella again, said umbrella blocking me from getting hit.

"BEHIND YOU!" I glanced in the back and saw more sand coming.

_Silence…_

I landed gracefully on the ground as the upper part of my umbrella fell on the ground. I bit the inside of my cheek, a sword in hand.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!? HER UMBRELLA WAS A SWORD!"

"I WASN'T EXPECTING THAT!"

"WHO WAS!?"

I rolled my eyes –It's not like they could see it right?- at the crowd's screams. Why are they so loud… ?

I could see Gaara smiling creepily at my sword. I glanced at the sword in my hand and sighed. I was planning on bringing out my sword. It was supposed to be only for emergency,

"_**SO THAT WASN'T AN EMERGENCY!? WE COULD'VE DIED!**_"

"_Yes. It wasn't._"

_**Face palm.**_

I glanced around the stadium. I saw Kakashi-sensei looking around and I smirked. He was probably wondering why Hokage-sama put so much ANBU's in the area. I shook my head, if only you knew.

Mah…need to focus. I stared at Gaara first then sighed again then stared then sighed then well you get the picture.

"_Guess I have to do it... It can't hurt right?_" I thought smirking lightly.

I disappeared at reappeared behind Gaara.

"Why do you exist and live?" I flashed step in front of Gaara. "Do you want to know while you are still alive?" I dodge the sand. "But…Isn't it the same as you being dead?" I could see Gaara glaring at me in the corner of my eyes. I'm not done yet.

"Tell me, Gaara, what is the conclusion you came to?" I whispered in his ear, my voice getting muffled a bit from the scarf. I held my breath as sand wrapped around me and brought me closer to Gaara.

"I exist to kill everyone other than me." I walked slowly from behind him as the Sakura wrapped around the sand poof-ed out of sight.

"To kill everyone… How idiotic." I muttered. What a stupid way to hide…

"You do that, not because you exist, but because you find relief inside the fear of being assassinated at any time. Do you know what we call a person who does that?" I jumped away as Gaara made a seal and sand started creeping up. I faintly noted that he was doing his special technique. I dashed to him, I was determined to finish what I started before it closes.

"_Come on…_" I thought as I only saw his left eye. I brought up my hand and punched the area where his eye was,

"A coward." I whispered, knowing he could still hear me. It was kind of obvious judging how spikes were piercing through my skin. I back flipped away from giant ball and fell on one knee. Blood oozed down from my cheek, knuckles and leg as I panted a bit. I placed my sword down beside me and closed my eyes.

…

…

…

Kakashi-sensei stared at Sakura worriedly while Gai-sensei, and the majority of people, stared at Sakura in astonishment. This has to be the best fight that has ever seen from two Genins. Sasuke just stared at the fight with hidden emotions.

"All of his sand has enveloped his body." Lee stated while Gai-sensei nodded, "_This will be tricky to defeat. What will Sakura do?_"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and Lee all turned around to see Naruto and Shikamaru panting in the top of the stairs.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee said in surprise.

"What is it?" Sasuke said noticing the urgency.

"Sensei, please stop this match right now!" Naruto shouted while Sasuke's and Kakashi-sense's eyes widened.

"That guy…is totally different from us!" Naruto exploded.

"Naruto. What are you talking about?" Ino said in annoyance. Naruto shook his head in panic,

"Sasuke, you remember what he said before in the hospital, right? Why can't you see this is dangerous for Sakura-chan!?" Sasuke bit his lip before looking at Sakura. Yes, he had but he didn't know if he should…No…he didn't know if he WANTED the fight to stop.

"That guy lives to kill people…" Sasuke muttered. Shikamaru stood up and said,

"At the rate this is going, Sakura could die!"

…

…

…

**-Sakura's POV-**

I nodded as I finished healing the wounds in my body. I opened my eyes just in time to see the Third Awakening forming. I narrowed my eyes at it. Let's test it, shall we?

I dashed to the giant ball and started throwing different kinds of punches and kicks. I was moving so fast that my body was a blur already. I flipped as a spike almost hit me and jumped in top of the ball, only to jump again to avoid the spikes. Damn spikes. I glared at it inwardly.

"Got no choice…When do I even have one?" I muttered. I flipped and flipped until I felt my feet hit the wall. I slowly walked until I reached near the edge.

…

…

…

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled when Kakashi-sensei didn't do anything. Kakashi-sensei closed his eyes calmly. He wanted to end the fight too but…

_*Flashback* _

"_Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura said. Kakashi-sensei glanced at Sakura, _

"_What is it?" Kakashi-sensei asked as he continued to "read" his book. They were sitting beside a lake with their feet in the water. It was around 7 or 8 in the evening. The moonlight made the water glow with light and fireflies were moving around freely. _

"_Promise me you won't interfere with my fight against Gaara." Kakashi-sensei blinked at his book before looking at his left side. _

"_What?" Sakura just shook her head before holding her pinky up. _

"_Just promise me." Kakashi-sensei stared at the pinky before hesitantly wrapping his own around her tiny ones. _

"_I promise." _

_*End of Flashback* _

"Don't worry. She was late for a reason." Kakashi-sensei muttered as he stared at the kneeling Sakura.

…

…

…

Sakura nodded as she took out the cloth holding her hair up. Her pink hair fell gracefully around her as she wrapped the cloth around her wrist and tightening it. Sakura reached behind her and pulled out two scrolls from her pouch and placed it on the ground. Sakura made hand seals as Ten-Ten's eyes widened. Those hand seals…It can't be…

"Rising…Twin Dragons!" Sakura said as the smoke enveloped her. Two dragon-like smokes rose and twirled around each other before the smoke disappeared to reveal two twirling scrolls. Sakura appeared in the middle of it and, in a poof of smoke, different kinds of weapons appeared. Sakura threw everything her hand can reach in lightning speed.

"Incredible! She mastered Ten-Ten's technique in such a small period of time!" Gai-sensei shouted in amazement.

The two scrolls fell as the Sakura throwing the weapons disappeared, indicating she was a clone, but for some reason the smoke didn't disappear. Kakashi-sensei squinted his eye before he heard it… A sound awfully familiar to him. Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Gai'sensei's eyes widened as they saw electricity-like chakra forming around Sakura and wrapping around her hand.

"That move…"

"Kakashi…" Gai asked Kakashi-sensei who shook his head.

"I don't know…" Naruto and Shikamaru looked at the Senseis.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked as he saw Sakura dash to Gaara, the lightening destroying the stadium's wall as she went.

"It's making a lot of noise. What is that!?" Ino said in shock. Not because of the move but because of Sakura. When did she become so strong!?

"Just a straight thrust," Gai-sensei started. "But it's Konoha's number one technique specialist…The Copy Ninja Kakashi's only original move."

"What!?"

"It's a secret move for assassination purpose only," Kakashi-sensei said. "Its secret lies in the speed of user's thrust, and the activation of the body to generate a large amount of Chakra. Then the user concentrates that large amount of Chakra into the thrusting hand." Kakashi-sensei ended while Gai-sensei continued.

"And because of the incredible speed the user moves at, it emits a distinct chirping sound similar to a thousand birds chirpi-" Gai-sensei was cut off when he and everyone gasped. While Sakura was running, she had picked up her sword and flowed the Chidori in it making the sword shine with lightening. In other words, it was future Sasuke's own original move, Chidori Kouken.

"What?" Kakashi-sensei said in shock. To be able to do such a thing…Just who was she!?

Spikes flew out but Sakura just sliced it with ease. Sakura continued to dash to Gaara and when she was an arm length away, she threw her sword and she thrust her hand deep within the ball.

"_Please don't hit…Please don't hit…_"

"What…is this warm thing?" Sakura's eyes widened at the sound of Gaara's voice.

"Mom…what…" A drop of blood fell to his thumb while Gaara stared at it in horror.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura gasped as she tried to free her hand. Sakura gritted her teeth together as she tried to pull her hand out.

"Chidori!" Sakura shouted as lightening emitted and she slowly pulled her hand out. Sakura jumped back as an arm of Shukaku held her arm and followed her. Sakura stared at the hand as it thrashed around before retreating back to the hole she made. Sakura stared at the hole and saw Shukaku slithering around. Sakura continued to stare at it when the eye of Shukaku flashed at her and a roar was heard. The force of the roar had her hair flying and whipping around her but Sakura never broke eye contact. Suddenly, the giant sand ball collapsed. Sakura stared at the panting Gaara as sand trickled down from his body and gourd. Gaara and Sakura stared at each other intensely when he suddenly screamed again and held his head in pain. Sakura narrowed her eyes and was about to knock him out but Temari and Kankuro flashed beside him and fled.

"Tsk.." Sakura clicked her tongue together in annoyance before looking around. Civilians were running and ninjas were fighting and clashing their blades together. Sakura's eyes snapped to the Hokage and muttered the first thing that went through her mind,

"I'm blaming future Sasuke for this."

…

…

…

Sooo? What did ya think? :D It's been a very long time and I think my writing skills has gone down :3 Sureee it had XD HAHAHHA Review and tell me what you think :))) C'mon! You know you want tooooo! ;)

I Love Everyone Who Has Been Reviewing! :D YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

If I had one wish I would wish…for more wishes :D


	26. Don't Come Out Shukaku Part 2

Heyyy! How is everyone? It's been a long time, hasn't it? What is everyone up to? Before I continue to the story I want to thank all the people who had been reviewing my story. I love you guys so much! Mwuah! Hahahahah! Soooo, please help me and review~! :)

Here is the next chapter of Unexpected Second Chance! :)

"Yo!" –Speaking

"_Yo!_" –Thinking/Flashback

"_**Yo!**_" –Inner Saku

…

…

…

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Shukaku comes out to PLAY. Part 2**

…

…

…

Sakura glared at the enemy in hate. Did he just cut the ends of her hair? Sakura switched her gaze to the floor where strands of pink hair were laying. Sakura glared at the guy again. Shit just got serious. Sakura growled and disappeared, only to reappear behind him with a kunai aiming straight to the heart. The guy blocked it just in time, but wasn't expecting the punch. Sakura smirked when she heard the crack of his rib cage. The guy gasped and fell to the floor, coughing out blood along the way.

"Sakura!"

Sakura glanced at Kakashi-sensei before quickly pulling out her sword and clashing with the enemy ninja. Sakura side-stepped to avoid the punch before appearing behind him and knocking him out. Sakura sheathed her sword before turning her attention to Kakashi-sensei.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura quickly asked when she couldn't find his chakra. Kakashi-sensei blinked before looking around and shrugging. Sakura glared at him before muttering,

"Go look for him, dimwit." Sakura muttered. Kakashi-sensei stared at her before disappearing.

"That was useless…he didn't even do anything except shout my name."

"Sakura-hime!" Sakura glance back at the ANBU behind her and raised an eyebrow.

"Hokage-sam-" Sakura disappeared before he even finished the sentence.

Sakura landed silently in front of the ANBU team and narrowed her eyes, trying to look through the smoke. Sakura cursed when she couldn't see, but judging by the chakra of the Hokage, he was fine.

"2nd squad, stay here with me. 6th squad, take the bottom. Protect the feudal lords." They didn't need to be told twice. Sakura took out a kunai when she saw two sand-nins coming at her. Sighing almost tiredly, Sakura sliced their bodies in half. Though her mind kept telling her to stay near the bodies, but Sakura ignored it. The ANBUs were about to jump inside the smoke when they heard a grunt of pain. Sakura immediately told them to stop.

"Hokage-sama…" Sakura muttered when she felt the chakra of Orochimaru behind the Hokage. All of them tensed when both the Hokage and Kazekage flew up, the Kazekage holding the Hokage in a headlock. Sakura's eyes widen when she saw four bodies come out from the two bodies she sliced.

"It's finally our turn," One of the sound-nin said. He had similar hairstyle as Shikamaru and had SIX arms. Sakura shuddered unnoticeable when she saw the huge purple bow around his waist. If she remembered correctly, he was Kidomaru.

"I've got a lot of stress to vent because we had to maintain formation all the time," Another one said, smirking. His right eye was covered by his long purple hair and he had, like Kidomaru, a purple bow wrapped around his waist. His "brother" was attached to him from behind, only the head sticking out, making him look like a two headed human. Sakon and Ukon.

"You all smell real sweaty," the only girl in the group muttered. She had long, untamed, red hair. She had a black hat with bandaged sides which shredded when she reached second stage. From what Shikamaru told her, the girl's name was Tayuya.

"Cut it out, we're teammates," an almost sarcastic voice joined in. He was a large and imposing young man, towering over his teammates. He had orange eyes and three tufts of orange hair on his head; a Mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts at the side. He, like the rest of his teammates, had the purple bow around his waist. Sakura remembers him very well, Jirobo.

"_All together they make the Sound Four._" Sakura narrowed eyes before nodding to the team behind her.

"Do it," the "Kazekage" said while the Sound Four nodded.

"Ninpou, Shishi Enjin!"

"No!" Sakura hissed when her fist connected with the barrier. Sakura gritted her teeth and glared at Kazekage, shaking her hand to get rid of the flame.

"An impenetrable field?" Sakura nodded at his question. Sakura glanced at place where Kakashi-sensei and Gai were talking. It was around this time Kabuto faced them. Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei could handle him. Sakura glanced back to the field. Now how to get in…

"Rei, take over." Sakura muttered to the Captain before disappearing.

…

…

…

"A field creation technique, eh?" Gai muttered.

"They're not normal ninja…If they have outmaneuvered ANBU members." Kakashi-sensei spoke. They were about to help when an ANBU landed in front of them.

"What are you doing? Hokage-sama is in danger!" Gai yelled at the ANBU. The ANBU remained silent when suddenly sound ninjas appeared beside him.

"What a bummer." Kakashi-sensei muttered.

"I didn't expect an enemy to be disguised as an ANBU member," Gai said, "Was he the one who used the illusion technique?"

"Yeah…no doubt about it."

…

…

…

"I didn't expect Sand to betray Konoha…" Hokage-sama muttered. The Hokage-sama almost chuckled out loud when he said that. Damn, Sakura is rubbing off on him.

"A treaty is merely a camouflage to relax an opponent," the Kazekage replied, "The petty mock battles end here. Starting now, history will be made."

"Are you trying to start a war?" Hokage-sama asked, eyes narrowing.

Yes." The Hokage-sama blinked, his hat covering the action. That was blunt.

"You should avoid conflicts, and seek a resolution through negotiation. There is still time to stop this, Kazekage." _Especially with Sakura here,_ the Hokage added in his mind. The Kazekage chuckled,

"Perhaps when you grow old, you become used to peace…Sarutobi-sensei." The Hokage's eyes widen in "disbelief." Wooo, he still got it in him. The Kazekage chuckled even more before his eyes flickered outside just in time to see Sakura disappear.

"My, my…When Gaara did his thing; I was planning on stealing Sasuke-kun…maybe even Sakura-chan," Kazekage casually talked, "But it seems that I can't have everything go my way."

"I see. That's how it is. You're not only after Konoha but Sasuke _and_ Sakura."

"You believe that Konoha is that important?" Kazekage questioned, "More importantly, once Gaara awakens completely…You could've seen something much more interesting. But anyway, you're ignorance has driven Konoha to its end. I win." The Hokage clicked his tongue.

"We do not know the result until the very end. I believe I taught you that…" The Kazekage ripped his face off, revealing the pale-white skin of the one and only…

"Orochimaru." The Hokage sighed, disappointed.

"I expected that a day like this would come. But, you of all people should know, that you can't take my head so easily."

"I told you… you should have picked a fifth Hokage sooner…Third," Orochimaru smirked," Since you're going to die here." Orochimaru's tongue flickered out and licked the kunai.

…

…

…

Iruka-sensei was sitting in the bench, thinking deeply while his students ran around the field.

"_I wonder how the Chuunin Exams is going…Did Naruto's match end already? His first match was against Neji, wasn't it? I want Naruto to win but…_" Iruka-sensei shook his head.

"No, no! A teacher mustn't cheer for a single student! Everyone is an adorable graduate to me! I must cheer everyone equally!" Iruka-sensei went silent for a few seconds before sighing.

"_Who am I kidding…I want Naruto to win._"

"Are you worried about Naruto?"

"Of course!" Iruka-sensei blushed in embarrassment when he saw his snickering students.

"Just as I thought." Iruka sweat dropped before standing up,

"I told you guys to run ten laps!" Iruka yelled.

"We already did." Konohamaru answered.

"While you were dozing off, Sensei." Megumi joined. Iruka blinked at his students.

"If you are in that kind of condition, we can't have a normal class. We should call it quits for today." Konohamaru said, acting like the teacher.

"No! We're going to resume class!" The class muttered and sighed before spreading out. Konohamaru huffed before noticing something,

"What is that smoke?"

"It's from the exam stadium." Iruka-sensei muttered.

"Do you hear rumbling from the east?" Megumi asked Konohamaru who nodded.

"Did something happen?" Udon asked.

…

…

…

"Damn Orochimaru…" Ibiki muttered, looking at the smoke.

"What shall we do? Shall we go as reinforcements?" One leaf ninja asked. Taku was his name.

"No. It's not safe to move until we understand the situation. If Orochimaru is behind all of this then we should be extra cautious." Taku raised an eyebrow.

"Is this Orochimaru that dangerous of a guy?"

"He used to be one of the Third's students."

"Why did such a person become an exiled ninja, then?" Taku questioned.

"A long time ago, when the fourth Hokage was being determined, Orochimaru claimed that he was worthy enough to take the title but he wasn't accepted. After a while, he left the village. Orochimaru most likely holds a grudge against that Third for that."

"Revenge?" Taku suggested. Ibiki paused for a bit before answering,

"Most likely," Ibiki muttered.

"When I was a kid, I saw him and thought…He was not human." Taku's eyes widened in shock.

"He looked like something that merely took the shape of a human. It was scary. He is just…scary." Taku gulped. If this guy could make even Morino Ibiki feel fear…Taku shook his head.

"Reporting in!" A ninja appeared beside Ibiki.

"Snakes, probably one of Orochimaru's summoning, have appeared near the East Konoha Gate. Along with it, approximately one hundred Sand Ninja have infiltrated Konoha. They are currently engaging the ninja who were patrolling the area."

"_The Sand?_" Ibiki thought in anger.

"We will leave the First and Second Squads here, and the rest will head to the East Gate! Now!" Ibiki barked.

"Hai!"

…

…

…

"_What the…_" The Hokage thought, looking at the shaking kunai in front of him. He glanced up at Orochimaru and his eyes widen at the sight before him.

"_Tears?_" The Hokage inwardly grinned.

"Are you that happy to let tears come out? Or do you Do you have the heart to actually fell sadness for killing me, your teacher?"

"No." Orochimaru muttered. He brought the kunai up and…

…

…

…

stabbed his hand before yawning.

"I was drowsy." Orochimaru said, wiping the tears, "I'm finally awake, now."

The Hokage smirked, "That's what I thought."

Orochimaru removed his hand around the neck of the Hokage and walked away, the kunai staying embedded in his hand.

"I know that you do not move for revenge. You have no goals or motive."

"Well…I sort of have a goal." Orochimaru replied, "If I have to state it in words, I like to see moving things. They're boring when they don't move." Orochimaru took of the hat, his long and black hair falling down.

"A windmill that is not moving…can be nice from time to time…but most of the time, it's not even worth looking at. Now, I want to move the windmill with wind called the Destruction of Konoha." Orochimaru said, looking back at his ex-teacher.

"You haven't changed, I see."

…

…

…

"Sakura! Didn't I tell you to dispel the Genjutsu on Naruto and Shikamaru!?" Kakashi-sensei yelled, punching yet another sound-nin.

"Can't you see I'm busy!?" Sakura yelled back, her blade clashing with another sound-nin. Kakashi-sensei rolled his eye before knocking out the person. Sakura glared at him but he just waved it off,

"Now go." Kakashi-sensei said, Pakkun waiting beside him.

"Fine…" Sakura muttered, walking towards Naruto and Shikamaru. Sakura kneeled down in front of Naruto before putting her hands together to form the Fire Seal.

"Kai." Sakura muttered, tapping Naruto in the head. Sakura quickly put her finger to her lips, indicating for him to be quiet. Naruto immediately nodded and looked around the stadium. Sakura looked at Shikamaru and stared.

_Twitch._

Sakura stared at Shikamaru in disbelief. Pakkun went up to Shikamaru and…bit him.

_Silence._

"ITAI!" Shikamaru shouted in pain, shaking his leg frantically. Sakura cracked her knuckles and yelled at him,

"YOU WERE ABLE TO REPEL GENJUTSU TOO! WHY WERE YOU PRETENDING TO BE ASLEEP!?" Shikamaru stopped moving and picked up the dog.

"I don't want to get involved with this," Shikamaru muttered, squeezing and stretching the dog's face, "I don't care about Sasuke." Bite.

"Itai!" Sakura shook her head before standing up.

"Stay here first." Sakura disappeared and reappeared at the end of the stairs and continue fighting Sound-nins.

"What's…going on?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide.

"Naruto, behind you!"

**Bam.**

"F-fast." The Sound-nin muttered, staring at the pink-haired girl. Sakura glared at him before punching him hard, breaking the wall in the process.

"I will tell you your mission now. Once it is fully explained, go out through that hole," Kakashi-sensei said, "Go after Sasuke, and once you meet up with him, stop him. Then await further orders in a safe area."

"What happened to Sasuke?"

"I'll tell you while we move." Sakura muttered to him before grabbing his collar and jumping out of the hole.

"Geez, why me?"

"Hey kid!"

"Ehhh?" Shikamaru stared at the dog that bit his leg and hand.

"If you succeed this mission, I'll let you touch my pads as a reward. So don't be so selfish!" Shikamaru stared at the dog like he was crazy. Who knows? Maybe he is…

"Look," Pakkun said, holding up a paw, "It's soft and bouncy!"

"S-soft and bouncy…?"

"Actually, it's…REALLY SOFT AND BOUNCY!"

_Silence._

"Let's just go." Pakkun muttered, biting Shikamaru's hand and jumping out.

"H-Hey!"

Gai-sensei stared after them in wonder.

"Will they be okay?"

"Don't worry. Sakura and Pakkun are there. They'll be fine…as long as they don't pursue the enemy too far."

Little did they know, a certain bug user heard everything that they said.

…

…

…

PAWOOOO! What did you guys think? And yes, it is not done yet. There is still a Shukaku comes out to Play. Part 3. I know, I know… it's taking so long. Hahahah! Don't forget to R&R everyone! Tell me what you think! HAHAHHA :D See ya next time!

Kapoya nko! Naa pko exam ugma! HAHAHA! XD


	27. Don't Come Out Shukaku Part 3

Konichiwaaaa!

How is everyone? 3rd Quarter already going on and I'm feeling good! So far, I got highest in all my quizzes! Woooo! 1st honor, here I come! HAHAHAH!

Anyway, it's serious time. I haven't been updating, and since it's a Saturday today and I don't have any homework to do for Monday, I could finally make a new chappie! :D WOOT WOOT! :D

Oh and I want to ask something:

WHO WATCHES X FACTOR?

If you do, please PM or put it in your review! I want to know who you guys are voting for! :))

So, here's the next chapter of Unexpected Second Chance, Chapter 27.

"Yo!" –Speaking

"_Yo!_" –Thinking/Flashback

"_**Yo!**_" –Inner Saku

…

…

…

**Unexpected Second Chance**

**Shukaku comes out to PLAY, part 3!**

…

…

…

"Hehehe…To think that I can fight with you again…" Orochimaru said while Hokage-sama continued to stare at him indifferently.

"_Where are you, Sakura-hime?_" The ANBU Captain thought, glancing around.

"This field can only be destroyed from the inside. If Hokage-sama can kill one of those four, we can help him," The ANBU Captain muttered to his teammates.

"Hey, they're going to start soon," Kidomaru yelled to Sakon.

"Be sure to expand a field inside, too!" Sakon yelled back.

Sound Four pushed more chakra into the field and the more they put chakra in it, the bigger and stronger it grew.

"Looks like I cannot leave so easily," Hokage-sama muttered, but Orochimaru still heard him.

"You must be kidding. To you, it'll be harder to fight if other people interfered," Orochimaru replied back. The Hokage smirked but didn't do anything. Orochimaru and Hokage-sama stared at each other before jumping into action.

"Ninpou, Kawara Shuriken!" Hokage-sama yelled as the tiles of the roof flew to Orochimaru.

"Not good enough," Orochimaru said, making some hand seal before jumping to the air.

"Hidden Snake Hands!" Orochimaru yelled before his tongue slithered out of his mouth and turned into a snake. The…tongue/snake dashed towards Hokage-sama and bit him in the neck.

"Having trouble with this kind of attack? It shows how much age can affect you, Sarutobi-sensei," Orochimaru chuckled, but it was cut short when Hokage-sama suddenly turned into mud.

"_A replacement?_" Orochimaru landed while the snake turned back to a tongue. Orochimaru suddenly looked to his side and saw Hokage-sama.

"Doton, Doryuu Taiga (Eart Element, Moving Land River!)"

Orochimaru slipped as the roof turned into mud and slide down, similar to a land slide.

"Is that all you've got?" Orochimaru smirked, doing some hand seals.

"I won't let you!" Hokage-sama shouted, doing hand seals as well.

"Doton, Doryuudan (Earth Element, Earth Dragon Missile!)"

Orochimaru's eyes widened as a dragon head flew up from the mud and opened its mouth.

"Karyuudan (Fire Dragon Missile!)" Hokage-sama shouted before fire came out from his mouth just in time as mud missile came out from the dragon. The fire mixed with the mud and the mud turned into fire missiles. Orochimaru struggled as the fire missile burned him before the mud slide swallowed him.

"Cut the stupid acting, Orochimaru," Hokage-sama said, his eyes narrowing as Orochimaru came out from the ground/roof while chuckling.

"Very nice, Sarutobi-sensei. But, you must have underestimated me. Did you think that you could kill me with those petty attacks?"

"Hm! You're as disagreeable as ever."

"Now, now, don't say that. Don't they say that the trouble making students are more agreeable, Sarutobi-sensei?" Orochimaru said, smirking at his ex-sensei.

…

…

…

"Did Naruto-kun and the other go to stop Sasuke-kun?"

"Those kids? But no matter how many Genins move, it's not like they can do anything…"

The ANBU, the one who stopped Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei, took out his cards and flipped one open.

"You're underestimating him. But, he is not the person you should be underestimating too much. If you underestimate the enemy, you'll pay for it."

"I-Incredible…" The Sound-nin muttered staring at the ninja info of Sakura Haruno. Before, there little to no information about her skills but now… Everything was off the chart!

…

…

…

"Perhaps, we should stop fooling around. This isn't an Academy class," Orochimaru 'suggested' to Hokage-sama, who smirked at Orochimaru.

"You're right," Hokage-sama muttered, his hat and robe falling to the ground.

"So you were expecting your death," Orochimaru said, looking at the Hokage's armor and fighting stance. Everything was silent when suddenly the roof started to crack.

"I'm not going easy on you just because you're old."

"I wasn't expecting a handicap, anyway. I may make you redo your training in the Academy, depending on your performance," Hokage-sama replied back.

"Please don't disappoint me."

Hokage-sama shook his head, smirking at Orochimaru.

"I would never dream of it," Hokage-sama said before pulling out a shuriken and throwing it.

"Shuriken, Kagebushin no Jutsu!" (A/N You guys know this Jutsu right?)

"Kuchiyose, Edo Tensei (Summoning, Reincarnation to the Impure World!)"

"_That move is…_" Hokage-sama thought in shock.

"He's using the summons as shield…? And those summonses are…"

"First. Second!" Orochimaru yelled as two coffin came up from the ground/roof with the word First and Second on it.

"_I must stop the Third no matter what!_" Hokage-sama thought before placing his palms together just as the third coffin was coming up.

"_Looks like the third one failed. But, all is well._" Orochimaru thought as the two coffins slowly opened.

"_I manage to stop the third one… but the trouble begins here. He called upon those two, out of all the people…_" Hokage-sama thought, looking at his once alive and POWERFUL friends.

"Now, what will you do, Sarutobi-sensei? Wait no…Oh, Great Third Hokage?"

…

…

…

"_Hokage-sama…_" Sakura thought looking up at the sun which had a rainbow around it.

"_Told you rainbows are bad luck…_"

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Ne, Hokage-sama, look." Sakura muttered, pointing at the sun. Hokage-sama looked up and stared at the sun. Sakura and he were taking a walk in the hills after Hokage-sama finished his paper works. Sakura told him to relax a bit and suggested they take a walk, and he immediately agreed. _

"_That's a weird rainbow," Hokage-sama said, mentioning the rainbow around the sun. _

"_You don't see rainbows like that often," Sakura said, staring at the rainbow as well. _

"_Do you like rainbows, Sakura-hime?" _

"_No," Sakura immediately replied._

"_Oh? And why not? It's such a beautiful thing," Hokage-sama questioned, glancing at the pink-haired girl beside him. Sakura was silent for a minute before answering,_

"_Hokage-sama…do you know what rainbows symbolizes?" _

"_Hmm…A new beginning when the old is swept away," Hokage-sama replied back. _

"_That's the present meaning. In the olden times, rainbows represent snakes, and they still do."_

"_Snakes?" _

"_Yes. It has been said that they are an omen of bad luck." _

"_Such a beautiful thing? Are you sure it said rainbows?" Sakura chuckled before walking._

"_You don't have to believe me, you know. Now, let's continue." _

_*END OF FLASHBACK* _

"Damn Sasuke! He got too hasty!" Naruto shouted as he ran behind Pakkun.

"So, why did I get sent out here?" Shikamaru muttered.

"Quit complaining and just run, Shikamaru," Sakura muttered back him.

"This way!" Pakkun shouted while the three genins nodded their heads and followed him.

"How long will it take for us to catch up with him?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. He's moving pretty fast."

"Damn it." Naruto muttered. Sakura shook her head before glancing back and picking up speed so she's beside Pakkun, who was in the lead.

"Hey, increase your speed," Sakura said to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"Two platoons, a total of eight people, are behind us…Wait, I sense another one, so that's nine guys coming after us," Pakkun answered.

"What?"

"Hey, hey! Already?!" Shikamaru muttered. They continued to jump for a few minutes before Sakura suddenly jumped down, Pakkun and the others following her.

"Hey! Why did you stop, Sakura?" Naruto questioned.

"Be quiet, and follow me," Sakura replied, "Step backwards onto your footsteps. Then it will look like our footsteps have suddenly disappeared." Sakura flipped onto a branch after taking a few more steps back.

"But…even if we do this…they'll still figure out what we did," Shikamaru said to Sakura.

"It will buy us some time. Also, the pursuers will become impatient and that will create a weakness in their pursuit," Sakura replied back.

"_She says it as if she did this before. Wait…right, she probably did._" Shikamaru thought, remembering her ninja info.

"If they don't see the clues that lead to us, even better."

"And Naruto, if you don't mind…can you go a bit faster?" Naruto looked behind me to see Shikamaru and Pakkun already beside Sakura.

"We don't have time," Shikamaru added.

"I get it!" Naruto grumbled as he flipped back and jumped into the branch and they continued. Not even how many minutes after, Pakkun said,

"This is bad. They're gaining on us even though they're being careful and looking out for ambushes."

"Damn it. They're all above Chunnin. If they catch up to us, we'll be annihilated." _Maybe,_ Shikamaru added in his head, glancing at calm Sakura.

"Then, we should stop and ambush them! Even if they are twice as many than we are, we'll have an advantage if we surprise them!" Naruto suggested.

"No, we can't do that," Sakura said.

"She's right. We can't. They're men of the former Konoha ninja, Orochimaru. Worst case is that there is a Jounin among them.

"I thought that would it work," Shikamaru muttered.

"Wait, why? The enemy's level doesn't matter when you're ambushing them."

"Yeah, so why?" Naruto questioned while Sakura sighed impatiently.

"You guys don't understand, do you?" Sakura muttered, "It's true that ambushing is a really advantageous basic tactic…But, to pull it off, there are two conditions you must meet."

"And what are those conditions?"

"First, the runner must move stealthily, and must discover the enemy first. Second, we must secure a location to catch the pursuers off guard and inflict critical damage to them and quickly conceal ourselves in that location. Once we're able to fulfill those conditions, an ambush becomes a valid tactic," Sakura ended.

"We have a ninja dog's nose, so we can find their location easily. As for the second condition, it seems that we're at an advantage since this is our village, and we know the terrain better," Shikamaru mused.

"But Orochimaru has been in Konoha before. If we are dealing with his men, that method won't work," Sakura answered.

"So, what are you trying to get at?" Pakkun asked.

"The pursuers have been taught about the terrain and have most likely gone through training for this battle. On top of that, they are all most likely ninja who have mastered the art of pursuing."

"So they know how we'll act," Shikamaru said.

"Knowing this, ambushing could be advantageous, but there are too may uncertain factors," Pakkun muttered.

"Furthermore, the enemy is a squadron organized specifically for this plan," Sakura added.

"So, what are we going to do?" Naruto said.

"The only thing that could work and the only thing that we can do," Sakura muttered.

"And what is that?"

"A feint operation that looks like an ambush," Sakura replied.

"One person will stay behind, set up thing to look like an ambush and stop them."

"So, play the decoy?"

"Yes. If the person can stop them, they won't be able to get the location of the other three. Then we can lose the pursuers. But…" Sakura trailed off.

"But the decoy will most likely…" Shikamaru trailed off as well while Sakura nodded,

"Die." Sakura glanced back as Naruto and Shikamaru stopped on a branch and stopped herself.

"So, who want to take the job?" Sakura said, leaning on a tree with her arms crossed.

"We need the dog which means he's out," Sakura mumbled, staring at the clenched fists of Naruto.

"Okay, I'll-"

"The only choice left is me," Shikamaru said, cutting of Naruto. Pakkun and Naruto stared at him like he was crazy.

"Why you!?" Naruto shouted.

"It's better than being annihilated," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Also, the only GUY who can pull it off perfectly," Shikamaru said, emphasizing the word 'GUY' as to not offend Sakura, "and have a high chance of surviving within this group is me."

"I'll catch up with you guys later…Hurry up and go!"

Sakura stared at Shikamaru before jumping on Naruto's branch and pushing him forward, indicating that they are leaving. Naruto glanced at Shikamaru hesitantly before jumping off with Pakkun.

"What are you still doing here, Sa-!? " Shikamaru's eyes widened as he felt arms wrap around his torso. Shikamaru looked down at Sakura before a pink shade covered his cheeks.

"You better 'catch up' with us, Shikamaru. Or I WILL bring you back from the dead and kill you myself," Sakura mumbled before letting go and turning around. Sakura smiled at Shikamaru's answer before she disappeared.

"I promise."

…

…

…

SQUEEEAL! SHIKASAKU MOMENT! :3 Didn't expect that did ya? :3 HAHAHAHHA! I know, this is over yet! I think this will reach until part 5! O.o! HAHAHAHH! I'm really sorry it's taking so long :((

Is it bothering you guys? SO SORRY! :((

I'll try to make it only until Part 4! R&R and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D Thank you! :))


	28. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! **

**So, I know you've been waiting for a new chapter and I know I crushed your hopes because this isn't a new chapter. I am truly sorry but I'll tell you the reason for this Author's Note. **

**I've been reading my earlier chapters and it suddenly bugs me how I wrote it. It all started when I was reading my other story. Some of you guys probably don't read my other story, but I'll tell you that I edited the first three chapters of it and as I reread those three chapters, the story seemed more appealing to the eyes. And when I read my chapters in Unexpected Second Chance, it bugged me that there were so many mistakes. So, I decided to make a remake of it. I promise to make it quick. Anyways, I've already finished editing the first two chapters, so I might be uploading it sooner than later. I also want to tell you that I might add and change a few things to the story, so you might really want to read it. **

**I know that I might be not getting as much reviews as this story and even if I might get as much, it might take longer. And I know some of you might be tired of reading the same things over again, but like I said, I might be adding and changing a few things. So, I would really appreciate it if you took the time to read the remake and review it!**

**Again, I AM SO SORRY! Please forgive me!**


End file.
